Recovery
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Several CSI's are kidnapped from their scenes. Grissom must use his resources to find them while tey suffer in captivity. Mature themes-adults only please. This is my first time posting, please be kind. I will add more if you like me to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them; never have and never will. (

Rating: MA- adult themes. There are a few words.

This is the first time I am posting anything, please be kind in the reviews. If you like it then I will add more.

Summary: Several nightshift CSI's are taken from their scenes. While they suffer at the hands of their abductors, Grissom must pull together his reinforcements to find them.

Pairings: GSR, (of course), Yo Bling, Brass/Sophia

Recovery-there is some graphic descriptions of a physical attack on several characters. if this isn't for you, then don't read it.

_**Recovery**_

8-9-07

Gil Grissom, nightshift supervisor of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, strode purposefully into the break room where his team sat patiently waiting for him. "Good evening, I hope that you are all rested because we have a busy night…" He sent them all out to their assignments and picked up his own field kit to join Nick Stokes for their case.

Sara Sidle, tall and thin brunette, was paired up with Warrick Brown for the evening. Warrick was a tall dark skinned man with piercing green eyes. He and Sara did not get along so well when she first arrived due to her investigating him at Grissom's request. Since then the hatchet had been buried and the two had a very sibling like relationship. He liked to tease her because he knew she had a serious 'thing' for Grissom. He also observed that though the boss man tried to hide it, the feelings were mutual. He was the only one that Sara had told about how they met and he swore to never tell a soul. Their scene was in a dark alley behind a seedy motel. Warrick stood to move the collected evidence into a pile when he was knocked out by a hard hit to the back of his head. Sara was far enough away that she didn't hear anything unusual. Before she knew what was happening, a cloth was being held in place over her nose and mouth. She tried to hold her breath and struggle, but the inevitable happened and she had to inhale. The blackness closed in around her.

"Sara? Sara? Come on girl, wake up for me." Warrick was whispering and she slowly came around. It was dark in the room, but he could tell when she finally focused on him.

"'Rick?"

"Yeah girl, it's me. How you feeling?"

"My head hurts, I'm thirsty and I'm cold."

"Well that could be because you're wearing nothing but your underclothes."

She tried to move frantically to cover up but found it to be of no use.

"I'm tied down. Where are we? Are you ok?"

"I don't know where we are. One of the motel rooms would be an obvious deduction, but I'm not entirely sure. My head is killing me and I am tied up as well. I think they took everything out of my pockets. Someone is coming pretend you're still asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Both of them quickly faked unconsciousness as the door opened

Both of them quickly faked unconsciousness as the door opened. They could tell that more than one person had come into the room and it sounded like someone was being dragged.

"Tie him up over there. The pretty red head goes on the other bed and the blonde over here." A gruff voice commanded. Sara felt one of them touch her face and turn her head.

"She should be awake by now. I want to have my fun." It was the same voice and Sara fought with everything she had to keep her face neutral and her body relaxed.

"Later. We'll let her wait until the two new additions wake up and then we'll play." This time the voice was smooth. He commanded that the other women be stripped just as she was and then they left. Warrick was the first to chance opening his eyes.

"The coast is clear. Can you see who else is here? Your body is blocking my view."

Sara looked over and gasped. Warrick was looking off to the side and gasped as well.

"It's Catherine and I can only assume Greg because I can't see over her. They are in the same positions and dress code as we are. I'm beginning to think we may not be in the motel, their scene was across town from ours."

"I agree with you because Sophia is over here. She was the detective for Catherine and Greg. Where the hell are the cops? Surely Brass has noticed that we are missing by now."

"I hope so. So, we have until Catherine wakes up, I hope they don't do what I think they are going to do."

"Me too girl. Me too."

Jim Brass was on the ground regaining consciousness. He suddenly sat up and looked around. The crime scene was empty. There were no kits, no evidence and certainly no investigators. The only thing he did see was the Denali they'd arrived in. He flipped open his cell phone and radioed dispatch.

"Dispatch, this is Jim Brass. Over."

"Copy Captain Brass. Go ahead."

He told them what had happened and he was instructed to hold his current position. Ten minutes later Gil Grissom screeched to a halt ten feet away from his car. Detective Vartaan was right behind him. Nick was jogging to keep up with his boss.

"Jim what happened?" Grissom sent Nick to Catherine's scene just to be on the safe side. "Take the car and go find out what is going on. I will catch a ride back with the detective. Call me as soon as you know." Nick left without another word. He returned his attention to Brass, who in turn was resting on the hood of his car.

"I don't know what happened, Gil. I was watching them work when I got hit on the back of the head. I just woke up and the car is all that is left." Grissom scanned the area for evidence and found nothing. Just then Nick called and told him that Catherine, Greg and Sophia were abducted from their scene as well. Grissom told him to scour every centimeter of their scene and hung up. He examined Brass' head to maybe get an indication of what he was hit with. He took the photos and swabbed the wound. After his statement was collected, Jim Brass was sent to the hospital to be checked out. Once again Grissom scanned the area to see if he missed even one clue. He was mentally a mess since four of his CSI's have disappeared seemingly without a trace. Truth be told, he was especially worried about one in particular. He vowed to himself that is she was found alive there would be no hiding behind his feelings anymore. He stayed at their site for hours and even hoped that some daylight could help.

Two hours later, slight moaning could be heard from the other three occupants of whatever room they were in. Warrick and Sara were quick to quiet them. Catherine looked around startled to see Greg tied up on the ground looking back at her face and Sara in her underwear tied to the other bed.

"What the…" She began but was cut off by Sara.

"SSHHH! We don't have much time and it's only going to get worse. Warrick is on the other side my bed tied up as well. Sophia is on a bed opposite us. We have been stripped for a reason. When they brought you in here, we pretended to still be knocked out. One of them said he wanted to 'play' with me. I am assuming that the same thing is going to happen to you. Do you remember anything?"

"No. I was looking for evidence when a cloth was put over my face. I woke up here. How about you Greg, do you remember anything?"

"The same as you only I whacked on the head. It really hurts and I can't tell if I'm bleeding or not." Sara lifted her head as best she could to see Sophia.

"What about you Sophia?"

"I got a cloth over my face. I did see that there was more than one because a second man was headed toward Catherine. They were wearing all black and I could not discern any distinguishing characteristics." Sophia told the small group from her spot.

Sara told Warrick what they said and told the other three that the same thing happened to them. Just then they heard a click on the door. Fear settled in the bodies of the five prisoners, though they made sure to wear a mask of bravery. They saw four large men come in the room. They had on all black and their faces were covered by ski masks. They were even wearing sunglasses to protect any chance of identity just as Sophia described.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, goody. You're all awake. It's time for some water. Since you're tied up, let us help you with that." Sara recognized the voice as the man who seemed to be in charge. She mentally named him 'number one'. Sara, Catherine, and Sophia were served first and each lady was given a fresh unopened bottle of water. The five of them made sure to say nothing. Sara took her first sip of water and spit it at the man assisting her. He in turn, slapped her; hard. Her face was throbbing with pain from the blow. Number one spoke up;

"That wasn't very nice Ms. Sidle. If you are disobedient again, you will have to be punished. Now, drink your water like a good girl. Let this be a lesson to the rest of you." He looked at each of them in turn. Once the water was gone and the bottles thrown away, the air in the room changed sharply. Things were about to get ugly.

--

Grissom met Nick back at the lab.

"Did you find anything?" He asked the younger man somewhat impatiently.

"All of their evidence was taken as well as their kits. I didn't find any epithelials or hair strands anywhere. The place didn't have any video surveillance either. You?"

"Same. How about we go talk to Brass and see if he remembers anything. I'll meet you at the car." Nick nodded and walked off. Grissom went to the audio visual lab.

"Hey Griss, What's up?" Archie, the A/V tech asked.

"I need you to find the closest road cameras to these locations" He gave the tech the addresses. "Then I need you to look for our Denali's. Also see if there are any vehicles that go in the direction of the scenes and then are seen leaving it. Call me when that is done and pull whomever you need to help you. This is your only job tonight."

"Yes sir. May I ask why?"

"Sara, Warrick, Catherine, Sophia and Greg were all kidnapped from their scenes tonight. DO NOT TELL ANYONE. I want this kept quiet. Don't even tell anyone that comes in to help you. All you have to say is that this job is the only thing I want done right now."

"Done. I'll do the best I can." Grissom left and he heard Archie pick up the phone.

--

"Ok, it's play time. Who wants to go first?" No one moved.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to play?" The gruff voice, Sara named him 'number two', asked and stroked Sara's cheek. She pulled her head away as best she could.

"Don't touch her, asshole!" Warrick growled at the man. He backhanded Warrick. When he spoke everyone in the room could hear the smile in his voice,

"Why are you complaining? You and Mr. Sanders here have the best seats in the house. Ms. Sidle, are you ready to play?"

"I'd rather go back to work. Can I go now?" The four men in the room just laughed. The man closest to Warrick had a raspy voice so she named him 'number three'. The fourth man had a distinctly deep voice and earned himself the name 'number four'. Number one sat on Catherine's bed blocking Sara's view; but not Greg's. Number three sat on Sophia's bed. Catherine tried to move away just as Sara and Sophia had; and just like Sara and Sophia, it was of no use. Greg likewise earned himself a smack to the face when trying to defend Catherine from his seated position. The three men on the beds began to get a little more bold in their touching. The other man paced the room watching and waiting for his turn, but also to deliver discipline to the men as needed. Rags had been shoved in all of their mouths to keep the screaming at a minimum. All of them managed to scrape their teeth along the fingers of their assailants. They just hoped they would be rescued sooner than later.


	4. Chapter 4

Grissom was on the phone with the assistant lab director and his boss, Conrad Ecklie

Grissom was on the phone with the assistant lab director and his boss, Conrad Ecklie. Ecklie told Grissom that he was calling everybody in to help and would do his best to keep the news away from the press for as long as he could. Grissom mentioned that when this was over, they needed to talk. Ecklie agreed and the two men hung up. Nick drove straight to the hospital. Grissom was lost in his thoughts while Nick spoke with Brass, which was a good thing for the other two men.

"How's he holding up?" Brass quietly asked the young Texan. Nick knew exactly what the gruff detective was talking about.  
"So far, so good. He's keeping it together but as we know, every man has his breaking point. We'd better find her alive, that's all I can say." There was no need to mention any names. Both men were talking about Sara.

"No kidding. I hope that wherever they are, they are unharmed." Brass commented not knowing how violently untrue his statement would prove to be.

Number one was still sitting on Catherine's bed with her. He looked at the two men tied up on the floor.

"If we hear anything out of you, he will hit you." He pointed to the one man laying in wait for their prey. Immediately the two men began to protest through their rags and immediately they were struck. This time the girls were protesting. The guys remained silent until the girls were touched again. All three women were grateful that their continued protests did prolong what all nine people in the room knew what was going to happen. After five or six rounds of this game, Sara looked at Warrick and just shook her head no. Catherine did the same thing to Greg. It didn't stop the guys though. They were hit and kicked another ten times. Sara, Catherine, and Sophia had tears in their eyes for the guys and also for the inevitable. Everybody in the room knew what was going to happen and the two male CSI's took a severe beating for it. Greg was close to blacking out again as was Warrick. Number one wanted them to see everything so that's when number four resorted to kicking. This sped up the process of getting them to quiet down.

Number one gestured to the men in order to indicate that Sara was to be first. Hands were straying away from the ladies faces and heading further south. Their breasts were squeezed painfully to which the ladies tied in vain not to give the men any satisfaction by screaming. The men on the beds fondled their entire bodies. Number two, the man with Sara, was the first to rip off her panties and shove three fingers into her body. This time she could not hold back her scream. Thirty seconds later, Catherine's muffled scream was heard long with Sophia's. The dreaded sound of zippers filled the air. This time the man on Catherine's bed went first. He showed no mercy as he slammed into her body repeatedly. Sophia was continually screaming and her only salvation was that there was no one tied next to bed being forced to watch as was the case with Sara and Catherine. Sara received the most damage because she was trying to clench her legs and inner muscles in order to prevent unwanted access. All three women knew there was already a lot of tearing and bruising done to their bodies. The worst part was knowing that there were still more men waiting for their turn. Warrick and Greg were helpless as they watched Sara and Catherine, and heard Sophia being violently raped by all four men in turn. Warrick protested twice during Sara's assault and consequently had two fingers broken. Sara noticed that none of the men had worn condoms, but each one of them at least had the decency to clean off before approaching another woman. Sara managed to lock eyes with Catherine at one point while the four men abused their bodies. A new found friendship and bond was created at that moment. Now, they only hoped to get out alive.


	5. Chapter 5

--

At the lab, Archie had called in several reinforcements to watch the multitude of monitors showing intersections of Las Vegas. They were looking at camera angles surrounding Sara's scene first. They had been at it for over twelve hours with no luck and by noon, they had started sleeping in shifts in the break room. Grissom was the only one to forgo that luxury instead choosing to pour over what little they had to go on. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until 'she' was safe anyway. He split his time between that and watching the monitors with Nick and everyone else in the lab. At least a time frame had been narrowed down for them. Archie had seen Sara's car on one of the cameras and also knew what time the call came in. Finally someone had seen something. Archie was thankful that he had just come back for another shift. They had found a suburban and a license plate. They had the APB put out for it and Vartaan was looking up the registered owner while everyone now shifted to Catherine's scene looking for the same vehicle or at least another car seen coming and going. Archie kept the original suburban on his little monitor and tried to zoom to see if anything could be distinguished through the windows. Grissom sat there with him, which was a little unnerving, but he couldn't and wouldn't say anything.

The four CSI's and one detective were left alone again and the rags removed. All five of them were bruised and battered. It was hard to tell who had it the worst. Sara, Sophia, and Catherine knew that there was blood among the liquid pooling between their thighs. They could smell that distinct scent of iron. All three of them clenched as best they could, but it was futile seeing as their legs were also bound and separated. Silent tears were shed amongst all five of them. Each of them was exhausted from adrenaline shut down, but all of them refused to sleep for fear that they would come back and do it all over again. Warrick and Greg tried relentlessly to free themselves from their bindings. Sara, Catherine, and Sophia tried in vain too. No one chose to talk about it. The men respectfully kept their eyes averted from the naked bodies in front of them. They had been physically forced to watch their coworkers and friends get brutally raped. This was all they could do to offer comfort at this time.

"Has anyone tried to GPS on their phones?" Nick asked suddenly. He had gotten an hour of sleep and a sandwich to eat. He was feeling only slightly refreshed and ready to work again. Everyone in the room looked at him like he had two heads. Vartaan came back with a name and an address. Grissom sent Nick to chase that lead while he waited for the GPS results. He grabbed a day shift detective and chased that lead. He had a ray of hope knowing that all four phones were together.

--

The door clicked and everyone tensed up. Only two of the men came back in this time with trays full of food.

"Hello gang. It's time to eat. You will need your energy after all." Number three spoke and noticed that none of the captives made any indication that he had been heard.

"Relax, nothing more will happen until later. So eat up and rest up. We brought you all some fruit and vegetables." Number four spoke this time and he too met with the same results.

"Look, if we wanted to kill you we would have already done that. We aren't poisoning you because we have already told you that we are coming back. So just say thank you and we'll leave you alone." Number three tried again; and again, nothing.

"Your choice, you can eat now and say thank you that we are even feeding you; or we can repeat what just happened. Rest assured it will still happen again later too." Number three gave them their last chance. Finally each of them mumbled a 'thank you' and allowed themselves to be fed. Once the food and water was gone, they were once again left in the dark. Warrick, Sara, Catherine, Sophia, and Greg each cried themselves into an uneasy sleep.

--

Grissom pulled up to the address he was given to see Nick standing outside. The two men searched and consequently found the five phones, four vests, and three sets of clothes and one police badge. Noticing that the clothes belonged to Sara, Catherine, and Sophia did not sit well with either man. Grissom sent one of the detectives to get a warrant for the property. They searched what they could. The four kits, two scenes of now worthless evidence, due to the chain of custody being broken, and four CSI's and one detective were all still missing. He prayed that Sara wasn't being forced to relive her past. He wanted to scream and give into his rage that someone had taken from him what he treasured most, but he knew that it was only professional courtesy that he and Nick were even being allowed to continue working on this case. Plus he knew that he had to keep it together because if he lost it, then it would mean admitting defeat. If he did that, then everyone around him might do the same thing. He just knew that he had to find her; find all of them.

--

All while Grissom and Nick were searching and waiting, the three ladies had gone through several repeat performances. Each new time had hurt even more than the time previous due the continual reopening of the original wounds. The guys also suffered a few more blows and broken fingers. When they were all alone again Sara spoke up,

"Guys, save yourselves. We will need you to have your energy when we got out of here. Stop fighting it because it's doing nothing. Please."

Catherine joined her and Sophia could only be heard sobbing quietly,

"We know you care about us and are mad as hell, but right now there's nothing you can do. Please stop getting yourselves hurt." Both men nodded though they both felt guilty about it. The door clicked and it was time for more food and water. Sara spoke up,

"It's quite chilly in here. Could we please have a sheet at least for when you're not using us?" She forced herself to speak calmly. Number one stood and thought for a minute.

"Fine." The five hostages ate as they were supposed to do and were rewarded with towels at the end of the meal. Once they were alone again, they breathed a sigh of relief. Sara had managed to regain some dignity for the women in the room. Bath towels weren't much, but it was better than laying there with nothing. Warrick spoke quietly to Sara. He didn't feel like being overheard by Catherine or Sophia at this time. It pained him that this was happening to her. He knew how Grissom felt about Sara; everybody did. He felt the same way about Catherine. He just wasn't sure if Grissom had it better or worse than him at the moment. He also wondered if the man was keeping it together like he had when Nick was abducted.

"You hanging in there girl?"

"As well as can be expected. The lower half of my body hurts like hell. It could be worse, at least it's only one at a time. I have to remain optimistic."

"I hear you. Think Grissom and Nick are hot on the trail?"

"I like to think they are going to come busting in any second to save us all."

"I like to think it too. How do you think he's doing?"

"Probably barely keeping it together. I know that if the situation were reversed and he was captured, that's how I would be reacting. How are you doing?" She asked. He knew how she felt concerning the boss and she knew bout his feelings for Catherine.

"It's absolutely killing me. I don't know if Grissom has it better or worse than me right now. I know he'd love to know that you are alive, but I also know that he'd have a hard time sitting here watching this. I think he'd be beat up a lot worse than me and Greg combined." Sara smiled a little at the thought.

"Thank you. Are you going to do something when we get out of here?" He knew what she was referring to. She also knew that the tables would be turned on her in kind.

"You better believe it. You?"

"Yes. I'm done playing this game with him. If he won't give it a try, then I will have to leave Vegas. I can't stay in a city if I don't feel safe."

"I'll back you one hundred percent. If you need help with him, let me know."

"Thanks. I might." At this point Catherine turned her head.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sara looked back at her.

"Just talking. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm worried about Lindsey. I think for the most part, I have managed to desensitize myself from the experience. I've lost track of how long we've been in here."

"That's good that you have managed to detach. I've lost track of time too. How is Greg holding up?"

"About the same as me. We're all going to need some serious therapy aren't we?"

"That's a good bet. Ecklie probably won't let us come back to work until we have gone through enough sessions. Are you warmer?"

"A little. Thank you. I hope they find us soon."

"Me too. Sophia, are you hanging in there?"

"Barely. It just hurts so much. Thank you for getting us the towels." Sophia had heard Sara's conversation with Catherine and was now putting on as brave of a face as she could. Silence once again settled in the room and all five of them slept restlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Grissom was finally beginning to lose his patience when the warrant arrived. It has been days since he has slept or eaten anything more than a candybar. He sent Nick and one detective to deliver the warrant as well as search the house while he and Vartaan stayed and continued to search the outside. They found nothing. Grissom looked up when he saw four men dressed from head to toe in all black walk in a line a few houses down from their current location. He motioned for the detectives to see and one of them offered a stake out. Grissom offered to stay. He sent Nick to get a van full of medical supplies, overalls and blankets. He and Vartaan pulled a little closer to the suspicious house and waited. Over two hours had passed and the men were seen walking around again. Nick pulled up as Grissom saw two of the men reemerge with trays in their hands and come back out ten minutes later with the same trays now empty. Vartaan called for backup and a warrant.

--

The four captive CSI's and Sophia were beyond exhausted and quite frankly sick of being tied up. They had lost count of how many times they had been assaulted as well as losing all track of time due to the constant darkness they had been submerged in. They did hear new voices and a fresh wave of fear washed over them. They heard the door forcibly opened and then flashlight beams.

"Hello? Las Vegas Crime Lab!" Grissom called and heard five pleas for help in return. He and Nick rushed to the area only to be sickened by what they saw. Nick rushed right back out to regurgitate what little food he still had in his system and called for five ambulances. Grissom somehow managed to keep it together and stay in the room. Sara, Sophia and Catherine were openly crying at the sight of him. He saw Warrick and Greg bound the far side of each bed. Sara and Catherine were each bound tightly to the bed closest to their partner from their scene. They were barely covered with towels and there was a pool of blood and semen between each of their heavily bruised legs.

"You know I have to document the scene and then I can untie you. I will be as quick as I can." All five of them nodded just happy that they were getting out of their hell. Nick came in to help speed the job along. The guys were untied first and then Grissom sat on Sara's bed and Nick took Catherine. Vartaan was helping Sophia. The ladies just clung to them sobbing. Knowing this would probably happen is why he untied the men first. Blankets were brought down. EMT's were waiting outside and took Warrick and Greg away upon their exit from the cellar. Nick wrapped Catherine and carried her out. Vartaan was the next to leave with Sophia in his arms. Grissom stayed with Sara for an extra minute.

"Griss?" She spoke very quietly.

"Yes?"

"You smell funky. When was your last shower?" He chuckled. Out of all the things he thought she might say; that wasn't it.

"Since you were taken three days ago. I haven't slept either." She nodded and let herself be wrapped.

"Griss?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for finding us." She pulled his face down to hers for a kiss before clinging to him as he carefully lifted her in his arms. He noticed that the closer he got to the door, the harder she clung. He looked down at her,

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She nodded vigorously while clutching his shirt. He carried her out. The EMT's noticed that she wasn't going to let go of him any time soon. They made room for him in the back of the ambulance. It was the same story in the emergency room as well. The nurse was kind and explained that Catherine was doing the same thing to Nick and Sophia to Tony Vartaan.

--

Brass was still at home recuperating from his own injuries and awaiting any call from anyone updating them on the case of the four missing CSI's. Jim had had enough and decided to start making calls. His first call was to Grissom's voicemail, then Nick's. Finally, he was able to get through to Vartaan.

"Hello?"

"Tony, it's Jim Brass. Any word?"

"They've been found and they are alive. It's bad though. We are at Desert Palm."

"I'm on my way."

"I'll be here and I will fill you in when you get here."

The two men hung up and Brass immediately left for the hospital. He had his own concern for one of the victims.

Behind the doors, Sara was fighting with the nurses. They kept trying to poke and prod her.

"Are you crazy? That hurts. Grissom, don't let them touch me!" She was still clinging to him and to anyone passing by; it was obvious that he was on a very short leash.

"SSHH. Let them patch you up. I won't leave you until you tell me to."

"Tell them to collect evidence." She whispered.

He turned to the nurses and asked them to call CSI. He asked for two men and three women. Only then did the nurse leave them alone. He was beginning to wonder how the other four were doing but knew it was hopeless to even think about leaving to check up on them. His shirt was firmly in her clutches. He called the nurse back.

"May I help you?" She spoke calmly but it was the same nurse that had just been dismissed and it was clear that she was being nice only because she had to.

"I was wondering if you could check up on the other three CSI's and the detective that were with her. A Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Catherine Willows, and Sophia Curtis?"

"Well Ms. Willows has suffered the same injuries as Ms. Sidle except for the bruise on her face. The two gentlemen both suffered from severe beatings and a few broken fingers. I can't release information on Ms. Curtis' condition because you are not her emergency contact. Most likely they will be admitted overnight and sent home in a day or two. Since I have you here, can you fill out these forms for her? Mr. Stokes is helping Ms. Willows, Mr. Vartaan is with Ms. Curtis, and there are nurses with the gentlemen."

"I would be glad to. Thank you." He took the clipboard and began confirming information with Sara. He mostly did this to keep her occupied. It was a good thing that he was her emergency contact and secondary on almost everyone else's otherwise that nurse may not have told him anything.

--

Tony Vartaan was sitting in the waiting room after Sophia had been given a mild sedative when several nightshift employees plus two detectives came bursting in. He stood up to silence everyone.

"I really don't know anything yet. All five of them are still in there. Stokes and Grissom are still back there and haven't come out. It was really bad. The guys took a severe beating and the ladies were sexually assaulted. They were tied to beds and barely covered. That's all I know for now." Doc Robbins walked up to the nurses' station and flashed his badge.

"May I see them please? I'm sure they would allow it as I have provided physicals and minor treatments to them all over the years. I am also Sara Sidle's primary care physician." The nurse nodded and took him in the back to Sara's station.

--

A/N: There, everyone is safe and sound. I still have more and if ou want it, then you know what to do. I also want to thank those that have kindly taken the time to send a review so far. I will post more soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Sara

"Hello Sara."

"Doc. Thank god you are here." They both said at the same time.

"Sara, can Gil leave for a bit so I can check you out?"

"No. He stays."

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." He turned to Gil.

"Are you comfortable staying for this because I guarantee it won't be pretty nor will it be pleasant."

"If she wants me to stay, then I will. Sara, may I go use the bathroom first? Doc will stay with you."

"Be fast." She was shaky when she let him go. He walked as fast as his legs could carry him. Doc waited patiently to begin until Sara was ready. He brought his camera and first wrote down everything she said about the incident. Grissom turned his back respectfully when the exam began. He saw the flash of the camera reflect off the wall. He knew when Sara had to lower her gown because she switched the grip she had on his shirt multiple times. He was split between wanting to see the extent of her injuries and not. He definitely held rage for the four men that did this to her, Catherine, and Sophia. If it wasn't for Sara maintaining a death grip on his shirt, he just might have gone out to exact his revenge.

"Ok, Sara. Time for the unpleasant part. Do you still want Gil to stay?" She nodded.

"Gil, are you okay with this? You know what I am about to do." He looked Sara in the eye and nodded. He chose to maintain eye contact with her. He knew she had made a good choice asking Doc to be her primary care physician. He knew the older man would be as gentle as possible with her. It pained him to see the pain flicker across her eyes each time the doctor touched her.

"Ok, Sara, I'm done. I don't think I need to tell you that you are going to be here for a few days. I'm going to take a look again tomorrow and if I don't see any marked improvement, then I will stitch you up. I'll sign the papers to get you a room. I'm sure you want to be cleaned up."

"Yes. Thank you."

"Sara, do you have a spare set of keys anywhere?"

"My keys are in my locker. I never take them to scenes."

"I will go to your place and get you some of your things. Is there anything in particular you want me to bring you?"

"My Harvard sweatshirt. It's hanging in the closet. You'll know it immediately; it's well worn." He nodded and turned to Gil.

"Give me your keys. You smell. Call me with her room number and I will be back later." Grissom handed over his keys and also asked that he bring in the book from his nightstand and a crossword puzzle book. Doc left and found the group in the waiting room. He was bombarded with questions.

"Sara is hurting. I can tell you that she will be admitted. I can't release information without her consent. I have not checked on the others because I am not their doctor. Don't count on seeing Grissom anytime soon and it is my prediction that if Catherine and Sophia are in the same condition, then Nick and whomever Sophia chooses will be gone for a while too. I'm going back to see if they will let me see the others." He walked up to Brass and quietly gave the instructions on what to pick up for Sara and Grissom. Doc knew that out of all the people in the waiting room, Brass would respect the highly private CSI's by not snooping through their homes. He noticed that Brass didn't seem to want to leave. He gave Sara's evidence to one of the lab techs and disappeared behind the doors once again. This time he went to Catherine's room and she allowed him to take her evidence. Her grip on Nick was similar to the one Sara had on Grissom. She too preferred to have him stay in the room during the exam and collection. He went back and sent Vartaan to get their clothes and Hodges took her evidence to the lab where Wendy was already working on Sara's case.

"Hey Warrick. How are you doing?" Doc Robbins asked upon entering the tiny cubicle.

"Hey Doc. I've been better."

"Well I can agree with that. I'm here to get your evidence and take your statement. Is that ok with you?"

"Cool. I was working the scene with Sara. I got hit on the back of the head and knocked out. When I woke up I see Sara in her underwear and tied to the bed spread eagle. We talked for a minute and pretended to still be asleep when Catherine, Sophia and Greg were brought in and put in the same positions as we were on the other side of the room. I could only see Sara and Sophia, but she could see Catherine, me, and Sophia if she lifted her head enough. The guys came in and gave us water and basically told us what they were going to do to the ladies. They said if we didn't comply, it would only be worse. Sara got slapped for spitting water back in the guys face. They told me and Greg that if we made any sounds, they would hit us. We had rags stuffed in our throats and they forced us to watch. We both were beat up pretty bad because we made sounds. After the hitting didn't seem to work, they kicked us and then started breaking fingers. Sara and Catherine pleaded with us to just stay quiet; but we couldn't and wouldn't." Warrick was fighting off tears by the time he finished his story. Doc was quick gentle and efficient with his collection. He sent a third police officer to his home and Archie with the evidence. Greg had a similar story to tell and asked that his parents were called. Doc called Ecklie to the hospital after sending two more people away from the waiting room.

--

Brass entered Sara's home first. Having never entered it previously, he took a moment to look around. He was amazed at the warm feelings the deep colors on her walls created. He noticed the only photo with people in it was one of the entire team including himself and Sophia from last year's Christmas party. He slowly entered her inner sanctum and opened her closet. Right in front was the sweatshirt she wanted. He felt voyeuristic while searching through her drawers for some underclothes and sweats to wear. He found a book on her nightstand and packed it in case she wanted to read. In her bathroom he collected any toiletries he thought she would need. He checked her medicine cabinet to make sure there was no medication that she was on. He found none except the birth control patch. He packed it just in case. Next stop; Gil Grissom's house. Talk about a stark contrast in decorating skills. The walls were all white and it gave an institutional aura. There were bugs on every wall. He eventually found Grissom's inner sanctum. He grabbed a duffle bag from his closet and loaded up the toiletries first. He picked out jeans and sweats for Grissom as well as some t-shirts and one sweatshirt. He saw the crossword puzzle book on the nightstand on top of two other books. Just when he thought the guy couldn't be anymore of geek, something caught his eye. There was a picture of Sara; and an older one at that. She looked so young and very happy. Curiosity got the better of him and opened the frame. Right behind it, there was a picture of the two of them. He did a double take because of the large smile plastered on the face of a younger Grissom. He even had his arm around her. He flipped it over and it read: San Fran '95 Berkeley lecture with Sara Sidle. He replaced the photos in the frame deliberately putting the one of the two of them in front hoping to deliver a subtle hint. He picked up the two remaining books on the small bedside table opening them to make sure since there was no title on either. The larger of the two was handwritten and appeared to be a journal. Jim decided not to read knowing that he'd already violated the man's privacy enough for one day. He closed the bag and set off for the hospital once again.

--

"Conrad, I'm going to tell you this now. You are going to need to hire a replacement team and run the shift yourself. It is very bad. Sara, Sophia and Catherine were subjected to multiple assaults by four different men. Warrick and Greg were beaten every time they made a noise and they were physically forced to watch. Grissom and Nick are being held hostage by the ladies; both of which refused to let either man leave when I collected evidence and examined them. Sophia is under sedation, but I'm sure she will want someone there with her as well. The five of them will all be out of work for a month at least and they will all need therapy. Their therapy progress will determine when Grissom and Nick can return to work. Grissom is with Sara and Nick is with Catherine. The ladies are too scared to even be left alone for even a minute. I had to stay with both of them so the guys could use the restroom. I can't officially speak for four of them, but as Sara's doctor, I'm saying no work for a month, minimum." Ecklie just nodded and asked if he could see them. Doc suggested that he wait until they were all in their rooms first. He even pulled some strings to keep them all close together.

--

As it turned out, Sara, Sophia and Catherine were all in the same room. Warrick and Greg were right across the hall. Brass and the other designated police officers arrived shortly thereafter to deliver their personal items. Brass gave Grissom a look that told the CSI he knew something. Grissom knew what it was he saw.

"Did you read it?" Grissom asked quietly.

"I didn't read that, but I did read the back of something else. You can tell me about it later." Grissom paled and nodded. He almost felt good that Jim knew; he was glad that he would now have somebody to talk to. Anyway, if he had to pick someone to find out; he would pick the gruff detective in a heartbeat. He stood to shake the man's hand but Jim backed away

"Whoa. Doc was right. You are ripe. Please, do us ALL a favor and go shower." Brass told him and stepped further from the bag he set on Sara's bed. As soon as he moved, Sara pulled him back. He looked at her.

"Even you told me I smell bad. I'll be gone five minutes, I promise. Brass will be here with you. When I come back we'll see about getting you cleaned up. Ok?" Sara was reluctant to nod. Catherine was noticeably quiet as well and Sophia was still sleeping. She might be waking up soon. Brass moved closer but stopped when she tensed up. He put his hands up in surrender and stayed near the foot of the bed. A nurse entered and watched Nick start to help clean up Catherine's face.

"Do you need help with the more intimate things?" She asked the two of them though focused on Catherine. Catherine nodded slowly and allowed the nurse to help clean her up and get her in her own clothes. She wouldn't let Nick out of her sight so he stood at the end of the bed with his back turned to her. Just as she finished with Catherine, Grissom came out of the bathroom with damp hair and clean clothes. He set his bag at the foot of Sara's bed and walked right to the spot he had occupied before. He looked down at her.

"Better?" She nodded after making him bend so she could smell him.

"Good. Let's get you cleaned up. I'll be right back. I'm going to get some rags and soapy water." She latched onto his shirt again. The same nurse that helped Catherine stepped closer and offered to get the necessary supplies. Grissom did most of the work and Sara held his hand while the nurse cleaned underneath the gown and helped her change. Grissom was noticing that Sara hadn't said a word since speaking with Doc Robbins and he was beginning to get a little concerned. He thanked the nurse and asked her what her name is.

"My name is Sharon. I will be back to check on Ms. Curtis. When she wakes up, I will get her clean as well." Brass decided to go out and get food for everyone since he knew from personal experience that hospital food sucks. He hoped that Sophia would remain asleep at least until he came back. Catherine was dozing off but managed to eat a little bit. She kept hold of Nick's hand while she slept. He took his jacket off and covered her with it before escaping for his own speedy shower. Sara picked at her food and was battling to stay awake. Grissom was now sitting on the bed with her trying to get her to eat something. He ate his own meal and talked to Brass. Sara had fallen asleep during their conversation. Sophia was beginning to waken from the drug induced sleep. Brass was at her side immediately.

"Sshh, you're at the hospital. You're safe now. The men have been caught and are in jail right now. Do you want me to call the nurse in to clean you up?" Sophia could only nod. Brass hit the call button and then bent to retrieve her clothes.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" She nodded slowly. He turned to Grissom again while Sophia was being cleaned up by Sharon.

"Want to escape real quick and check on the guys? I'll stay."

"That would be great. Thanks." He moved to get up and as soon as he did that, he was being pulled back down. Sara had pure terror in her eyes when he looked at her.

"Sorry. I was a little uncomfortable. Would it be alright if I go across the hall to check on Warrick and Greg?" She shook her head and clutched harder. She wordlessly got him to lay down with her on the bed. She used him for a pillow and fell back to sleep. Brass could not believe that this was the same woman he knew to be virtually indestructible. Sophia had given consent for Brass to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey guys. How are you doing?" Brass did his best to remain cheerful. Greg muted whatever show they were watching on television.

"We're bored as hell. How are the girls doing?" Warrick spoke for them both.

"Not well. None one of them is talking. Sophia just woke from the sedative and Sharon is helping her get changed and cleaned up. Grissom tried to get over here to talk to you himself, but Sara won't let him go anywhere. They are sharing a bed right now and he is reading a book. She's sleeping on his shoulder. Nick is stuck by Catherine's side. She woke up as he was coming out of the shower. Now he is holding her hand so she can sleep some more. I will be hanging with Sophia." The two men were shocked when they heard Grissom and Sara were in the same bed at the same time.

--

Doc Robbins came by first thing in the morning and checked on the guys first. They were doing a lot better than the day before. He told them one more day and then they could go home. They asked if they could get up and go across the hall to visit with the rest of the team.

"I'll see what I can do. Either way you'll be able to visit tomorrow. Greg, are your parents coming to see you?"

"They called and said they were going to set up my house first. They are making Warrick come home with us for a few days so they are setting up a bed for him too. They should be here in a little while."

"Thanks bro. I appreciate it. Lord knows I can't do much with five broken fingers. I'll be wearing sweatpants for days." Doc spoke up.

"I told Ecklie no work for any of you for a month minimum. I highly recommend some therapy as well. You may have not suffered as much as the ladies, but being forced to watch is still traumatic." They nodded as though they expected the therapy comment. Truth be told, they were going to do it anyway. The faster they worked through this then better off they will all be. Doc nodded and left the room to go right across the hall.

--

"Hello everybody. How are all of you today?" Nick stretched out the kinks in his back prompting Doc to check Catherine out first.

"How you doing Nick?"

"A little sore. That chair isn't exactly the best thing to sleep in."

"True. You're a good man Nicky. Catherine, how are you?" She shrugged in response.

"I'm going to check and see if your wounds are healing. Is that ok?" She shrugged again.

"Do you want Nick to stay again?" To answer, she reached for his hand mostly because she knew it was going to hurt.

"I'll do my best to be gentle." Doc assured her and began to move the sheet. Nick kept his hand in hers but turned to face the wall. She squeezed his hand several painful times while Doc probed at her injuries. The last time, she cried out in pain.

"Sorry. I'm going to do a few stitches to help you heal faster. They will dissolve on their own. All you have to do is irrigate the area once a day. Can you make sure it gets done?" She nodded but he shook his head.

"I'm used to my patients not talking back to me. Come on, Catherine. I want to hear it."

"I promise." She whispered. He gently smiled and held her other hand for a minute before calling the nurse in.

"Yes doctor?"

"I need supplies for dissolving stitches and a syringe anesthetic times three." He indicated to all three women. The nurse nodded and left the room immediately. He walked to Sophia and Brass. He had the same conversation with her as he had with Catherine, only he also had to get her story for the file. Luckily, he collected evidence while she was sedated.

"Sophia, may I check your wounds?"

"Yes." He proceeded to check and knew what he was going to see. Sophia was unable to stifle her pain when Doc probed her injuries.

"I'm going to stitch you as well. Ok?"

"Ok." He gently pat her knee and changed gloves for a third time.

"Good morning Sara; Grissom. Did you sleep well?" Grissom answered and Sara nodded.

"I couldn't hear you Sara. You know better than that."

"Yes."

"Good girl. Gil, get off the bed. Sara, it's time for me to check you again." Sara clutched Grissom's hand and he, just like Nick and Brass, turned away to face the wall. Sara moaned in pain a few times and Grissom felt like she was going to break his hand. The nurse arrived just as Doc finished with Sara. She too let out a cry of pain when he finished. He stepped up to her other side of the bed and took her other hand. He put one hand on her cheek and apologized. She nodded. Grissom took notice that Doc was the only other person she willingly allowed into her personal space besides him. He wondered why he was her primary care physician and made a mental note to ask him. The curtain was drawn even further around Catherine's side of the room so Doc could operate in private. Sara and Sophia both winced in pain clutched harder when they heard Catherine moan in pain. He looked at her again and saw her eyes filled with fear and pain. His heart told him to sit down and take her in his arms and that's what he did. He even kissed the top of her head whispering calming words to her.

Grissom held her like that until he saw Nick rush into the bathroom. Nicks actions reminded Grissom that he too needed to relieve himself. Doc waited until Nick was back at Catherine's side before reshuffling the curtains. Grissom took his opportunity.

"Sara, Honey, let me go use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." He stepped away and she held his and until he stepped out of reach. Doc smiled and privately hoped that these two would get together already. It's easy to see how much they need each other. Doc held her hand for the two minutes it took Grissom to leave and return to her side. Doc once again took his place at the end of the bed and carefully spread her legs.

"You're going to feel a few pinches as I inject the anesthetic. Try not to move ok?"

"Ok." She whispered. She squeezed Grissom's hand three times which told him the anesthetic had just been administered. She looked at Grissom the whole time and although he kept his back to the procedure, he was able to look at her. He tried to tell her with his eyes how much he cared for her. Robbins finished with Sara and whispered something to the nurse. She nodded and left while he recovered Sara and sought her attention again.

"Sara, promise me that you will irrigate this once a day."

"I promise." He accepted the answer and turned to the final woman in the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes later, the door opened and through it came two wheelchairs being pushed by two nurses. All five of them briefly wore smiles once they saw that the other group was doing alright.

"Ladies, I need to talk to these guys in the hall for a minute. I promise they will be right back. Warrick and Greg block the door very nicely." Doc spoke and motioned for the three healthy men to follow him into the guys' room across the hall.

--

"Are you three holding up alright?" They nodded.

"I told Ecklie that all of you are off work for a while. I told him a minimum of a month the four of them and for however long the girls need you three for. I told the guys already and recommended therapy and I will tell the girls in a few days when they have had a chance to heal a little more." Grissom and Nick nodded to signal they understood and Brass also asked that the sheriff knew he was staying with Sophia while she recovered. This time Doc was the one to nod.

"Doc, they would do the same for us and it makes me feel good to be needed. If it makes Catherine feel safer, backache won't kill me." Grissom and Brass nodded in agreement.

"Good. Is there anything any of you need?"

"Breakfast would be appreciated and if you could hang around long enough for us to take showers that would be cool." Nick spoke for the three of them while Brass and Grissom nodded in agreement. Doc nodded and pulled out his cell phone to call his wife.

"I have a question for you. Why are you Sara's primary care physician?" Grissom asked quickly.

"Because she asked me when she arrived seven years ago. It's nice, she's my only living patient and she doesn't suffer from hypochondria. All I ever really do is her yearly physical, so she asked and I allowed her to put my name on her forms."

"That is so cool. Will you be mine too?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Sure. Is there a problem with your doctor?"

"No, but whenever I call to get an appointment, I have to book like six months in advance. He's a nice guy and all but you never know what you're doing six months down the road. More often than not, I end up canceling my appointment time because of a case."

"Sure, I'll be your doctor Nick." Nick grinned; obviously very happy about the new change in his life.

"Let's go back before they have a coronary." Doc suggested and the four men left.

--

In the room, Warrick used his feet to get closer to Sara's bed. He was desperate to talk to her since he heard from Brass that they were sharing a bed.

"I heard you finally got your wish. How'd you sleep?" He whispered and she smiled in answer. He nodded, "Yeah, when I heard, I figured you would say that. Seriously, how are you doing?"

"I've been better. You?"

"Same. Doc says we can probably go home tomorrow. Greg's parents are at his house setting up an extra room for me for a while. I'll still come by to visit with you of course." She smiled and nodded toward Catherine. Warrick go the message and went to talk to her. He wanted Catherine in his life and was going to tell her right now.

When the three men returned to the room, it looked like a circus. Warrick and Greg were trying to maneuver their chairs to the new bed for fresh conversation. It was obvious hat the ladies were glad to see Warrick and Greg. They stood to observe a bit and Nick managed to snag his bag and slip into the bathroom before Catherine noticed. Sara saw him though and immediately looked for Grissom. As soon as he was in reach, he was being pulled onto the bed once again. This time he kicked off his shoes. He knew he wasn't going anywhere for a while. He picked up his book and tried to let Sara and Greg have a conversation when he rolled away from his chat with Sophia. Brass took Greg's spot at Sophia's bedside and began chatting it up with her. Soon there after, the nurse came in to ship Warrick and Greg back into their own room. Doc asked them to wait a little while longer. Nick came out and Grissom was allowed to leave when he gave her his jacket from the night before. Just as he came out, the scent of food filled the air. Mrs. Robbins came into the room with a homemade breakfast for all seven of them. She served them up and left with her husband.

The six CSI's ate the delicious food in companionable silence. Brass and Nick cleaned up and nurses came to take Warrick and Greg back to their own room. Catherine was falling asleep again and Sara pulled Grissom closer so she could rest some more. Grissom wrote in his journal and Nick quietly watched some daytime television eventually succumbing to a nap. Brass was reading to Sophia so she could sleep some more. Grissom had switched his journal for a book to read for a while and was just about to fall asleep when he heard soft whimpering in the room. Nick woke up like a shot and comforting Catherine and coaxing her back to sleep. Brass watched Sophia to see if Catherine's nightmare had woken her. Thankfully, it hadn't. Grissom held Sara tightly to him and rubbed her hair and whispered calming words. He knew that they would be practically glued to the hip for a long time and it didn't bother him in the least; it's exactly where he wanted to be. Once she settled down, he placed a soft kiss on her hairline never knowing that Nick witnessed this tender moment.


	10. Chapter 10

For the next week a routine had been worked out. Everyday Sharon, the nurse, would come and help the ladies get cleaned up. They only trusted her and she was nice enough to even come in on her day off. Everyday, Warrick, Greg and Doc would show up so Grissom, Brass and Nick could also get cleaned up. Lindsey was told what had happened and came to visit her mother. She would be staying at a friend's house for a while. Nick would be staying at her house with her. Grissom was going to stay at Sara's place during the week and open his home to her on the weekends. Sophia would be having Brass as her houseguest for a while. Everybody from the lab pitched in to make meals for the CSI's. Warrick and Greg had been discharged and lived out of Greg's place for a while with his parents. Doc had told them all they needed to have some therapy before they could come back to work and wanted the ladies to be comfortable on their own as well. He saw the dependency which was totally natural but they also needed to slowly regain that confidence back.

--

After a month had gone by, Warrick and Greg were declared ready to go to work. They weren't ready to be sent out solo yet and that was ok with everyone. Ecklie was running shift which they didn't like, but until Sara came back, Grissom wouldn't be back either. Brass had been back for a couple of weeks and was already in the routine even if he did check over his shoulders a little more often. He called Sophia often to check on her. She stayed at Catherine's house on the nights he had to work and was progressing the fastest out of all the women. Sophia felt that in another few days, she would be ready to tackle desk duty and get back into her routine. No one knew it, but she and Brass were enjoying each others company and the beginnings of a relationship were appearing. Catherine was still in therapy, but doing well. She no longer needed Nick there for every second of her daily life and had begun casually seeing Warrick. Lindsey also went to therapy a few times to discuss the impact of what happened to her mother and how it affected her.

Sara was not making as much progress as she should be. Grissom and Doc were the only ones to truly understand this because they knew her past. They were the only ones not to push. Grissom had gotten her comfortable enough that he could leave her alone for up to forty-five minutes several times a day to attend to his own personal needs. Everyday they strived for another five minutes. At night they continued to share the same bed and during the day when she took a nap, she wore his shirt from the day before and clung to his pillow. Most of the time it worked. He would perch himself on a chair nearby and read. When Sara had a nightmare, he was there in a flash. One night, he got an idea; mostly because he was going a little stir crazy.

"Hey Sara, can we go to the lab for an hour or so? I need to do a few things there and I know that everyone would love to see you."

"I don't know. What do you have to do?"

"Talk to Ecklie for one and make sure that my pets are still alive. Would you come with me please?"

"I don't want to be left alone for that long. Let me get dressed."

She was more confident in some of her old routines. She would voluntarily go by herself to take a shower, but the door stayed open and if she called, he had to answer immediately. He usually sat outside of her bathroom door reading. It was the same when she got dressed. Only when using the facilities did she close the door, but he had to read to her the whole time. She dressed first and then he dressed. Then they were out the door. He was now accustomed to one of his arms being taken hostage whenever they left the safety of one of their homes and had to hold hands in the car. Truthfully, he loved it. The closer she got to the lab, the more apprehensive she became. He squeezed her hand to reassure her. She gave him a tight smile in return. He pulled into the lab and opened the door. The other thing he was now used to was both of them using the same door when climbing in and out of the car. Together they walked into the lab. People all over the lab smiled cheerfully and greeted them. Sara, he could tell, was trying her best to stay at his side and not hide behind him.

They walked into the break room together halting whatever conversation was going on at the time. Sara smiled and stepped a little closer to Grissom. Warrick was the first one out of his seat.

"Can I give you a hug?" He asked from three feet away. She nodded slowly and kept hold of one of Grissom's hands the whole time. Nick and Greg copied him. Catherine wasn't back yet as she was practicing being home alone with Lindsey and said she needed a little more therapy before she could come back. Nick and Warrick were both on call if she needed anything.

"Conrad, can I speak to you in my office?" Grissom asked the man.

"Let me hand out assignments and I will meet you there." He answered and turned to the group. Grissom led Sara out of the room and directed her toward the one person he knew she would be comfortable with.

"My night just got a whole lot better now that you are here." Doc Robbins greeted her cheerfully and pulled her in for a hug without asking permission first. She smiled.

"Sara, I will be back soon to get you and then we can go. Ok?"

"Ok." She said quietly and watched as he left the room. Doc turned to her and told her with is eyes to sit down in the nearby chair.

"How are you doing?" He began the conversation.

"About the same. For some reason, I just can't move on as easily as I did last time."

"Maybe it's because you have people that care about you this time. Last time, you were on your own."

"That could be."

"How are things going with therapy?"

"Not much has changed in the last twenty years. They still use the same trickery as before. They won't let Grissom stay with me during my sessions. I don't like that, so we have them at Grissom's house where he can be in the next room. I don't like therapists."

"Are you more comfortable talking to me? I have noticed that Warrick and I are the only two men you are ok with being left alone with for more than a few minutes; besides Grissom of course." Sara gave a half hearted smile.

"I could do that. You would do that for me?"

"I already know your history so it would make more sense. I think I would be more successful pushing you back to independence. In fact, why don't we start right now?"

"Sounds great." Sara agreed and Grissom came back in to the morgue. They both looked at him and Doc told him he would page him later. He raised an eyebrow in surprise and left again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok, here's the first assignment; I want you to start walking with Gil and not hold his hand. It's been a month and he has been reconditioned just like you. I will call you in a few days to see how it is going. Do you want me to tell Gil?"

"No, I will tell him. Thanks Doc."

"Anything else you want to tell me? I know I'm not your gynecologist, but have you had your period since the attack?"

"No. I feel quite tired all of the time, but I figured it was due to lack of activity and energy."

"If the attack had not happened, when was your period due?"

"Ten days ago… oh god. You don't think that I'm…?"

"Here's a test. Go take it now. Walk by yourself to the bathroom. I will be here waiting." She hesitated and looked at him fearfully.

"It's just across the hall. Run if you have to, but go by yourself." She nodded and was responding quickly to the tough love in a familiar environment. He smiled when she left.

--

While Sara was with Doc, Grissom was in his office with Ecklie.

"Gil, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sara."

"What about her? How is she doing?"

"I was hoping she would be closer to getting ready to work, but it doesn't seem to be happening. I wanted to tell you that as soon as she's ready, I intend to pursue her romantically. I have been hiding my feelings from her and me for over ten years and I'm done. I've almost lost her and I don't want her to go through the rest of her life never knowing how I feel."

"I see. Hold on one minute." Grissom watched Ecklie pick up the phone and dial.

"Game over. Who won? … Really? Tell the mayor I said congratulations. Ok, goodbye." He turned back to Grissom with a smile on his face.

"I know you are confused. We've held a pool for years to see when you would come around and admit your feelings. You'll be happy to know I started the pool when you told me that you needed her. I told the sheriff and the director. They agreed with me and placed their bets. The mayor just won." Grissom had a goldfish stare planted firmly on his face. He sat there never noticing when Ecklie pat him on the back and left the room.

--

Eventually, he remembered Sara and got off his ass to go get her. He retreated to his office when Doc told him they would page him later. This day was getting weirder and weirder. He worked in his office for a while until his phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Where are you?"

"In my office. Why?"

"Just stay there. I am running an experiment. Call me back. You will know when."

Doc hung up on him and he looked at the phone in confusion. Thirty seconds later, the door flew open. Sara ran around his desk hugging him tightly. He called Doc back and spoke with him briefly before hanging up. He looked at the woman in his arms and gently but firmly pried her away.

"I'm proud of you. You did good." She smiled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked her a minute later when she had regained normal breathing. She nodded and relinquished her hold on him. He was reaching his hand out to her and she put his hand back at his side. They began their walk to the car and Sara made it to the front door before grabbing his arm again. She was making progress and he was proud of her. When they got back to her place she again did her best to resist against grabbing his hand. She barely made it though the pace was a little quicker than their norm.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and the mere mention of the possibility of food sent her running to the bathroom. He followed her in to hold her hair.

"Are you ok?"

"No. We need to talk." He guided her out to the couch before getting a glass of water for her to sip. She smiled gratefully.

"What's up?" He asked when she set the glass on the table.

"A few things. First, Doc has agreed to help me with my therapy. That was my task tonight and until I see him again. I have to try not to hold onto you in public anymore."

"I knew something was different. I'm proud of you. If we have to start walking faster, that's alright with me." She smiled at him and he caught a glimpse of the Sara he knew before the attack.

"I'm also pregnant. One of those bastards did this to me." He was shocked and she waited. Grissom worked every fiber of his being into suppressing the rage he now felt for these four men. Once she felt like his attention refocused back to her, she told him all about her conversation with Doc. He realized that this was now twice in one night that he had been shocked into silence. First Ecklie's confession and now Sara's.

"What can I do to help? What are your feelings?" He asked cautiously since he didn't know her views on abortion.

"I'm pro-life so I am not aborting it. I just don't know if I can keep a baby that wasn't created with love. Plus I'd also be raising it by myself…"

"No, you won't Sara. I'll be here for you and you know the team would do anything for you."

"What are you saying Grissom?"

--

A/N: Fluff alert! More M in the coming chapters, but at least this time it won't be violence. Thank you to those of you that have sent reviews. I really appreciate them. I wrote this story a year ago, so I will ty to post a little bit of it everyday. Keep those reviews coming and I welcome constuctive criticsm )


	12. Chapter 12

"I love you. I was so scared when I learned that YOU were missing. It took all of my control not to lose it. When Nick was taken, I was still able to function and think properly. I constantly had to tell myself that this was just another case in order to keep my personal feelings out of it. That's the real reason I smelled so bad when we found you. Even if I had gone home, I wouldn't have slept knowing you were out there somewhere and I had no clue if you were safe or not. Whether or not you decide to keep this baby or put it up for adoption is entirely up to you, but know that I am not leaving you ever again. I love you and I will wait until the end of time for you." He had let a few tears escape while he talked of her disappearance. She let them flow freely down her cheeks from the first three words.

"I love you too, Gil." She said it so quietly he almost missed it.

"I do think that is the first time you have used my first name. I liked it." She smiled a genuine smile.

"I'll try to remember to say it more often then." He sat on the couch and let her lean against him. They lay like that for a few minutes until he spoke;

"Sara, may I kiss you?" She tilted her face up to his and nodded. Ever so slowly, he brought his face down to hers. The kiss was light and tentative. He was going to go at her pace and let her deepen it when she was ready. There was no tongue in this sweet and almost innocent kiss. She broke it after a minute. They smiled at each other and he thanked her with his eyes. He was feeling like the luckiest guy in the world right now.

One week later, Gil and Sara were visiting the lab again. Catherine was back for her first shift and asked to stay in the lab for a while. Ecklie was just happy to have most of them back again. He was the only one who had seen the photos of what had happened to the ladies and was prepared to give them whatever time they needed to recover. Other than Doc and quite possibly Grissom and Nick, no one knew just how bad it really was. He wasn't the complete pompous ass that everyone tends to think he is. Sara managed to walk all the way from her apartment to the morgue door without holding onto his hand. He left her there and waited until she crossed the threshold before retreating to his office. They had been practicing all week and even managed a slower pace. Doc was surprised when she walked in all by herself. Automatically they went into his office and closed the door for privacy.

"Hey there beautiful. I noticed you came in alone. I'm proud of you. How are you feeling?"

"Hi. I'm proud of me too. Gil has been a huge help. He knows what is going on and said he would support any decision I make. I'm not ready to tell anyone else yet though. I'm still tired and sleep a lot. Gil makes sure that I am eating enough and getting more juice in my system."

"Gil?? When did this start?" She actually blushed.

"Last week. He told me he loves me. I love him too." He pulled her in for a hug which she returned.

"I'm happy for you both. Now how far did you get without holding hands?"

"All the way from my apartment. I can also be left lone for two hours at a time now too." She said proudly. He smiled at her because she has made more progress in one week with him and Grissom than a month with the therapist alone.

"Ok. I have a few new tasks to add. I want you to be able to be alone, and that means Gil is out of your house for three hours at a time. I want you to have the doors closed when you and or Gil are in the bathroom for whatever reason; be it the shower, the toilet, or changing your clothes. The last thing is I want you to try walking to your mailbox by yourself. Think you can do it?"

"I will give it my best shot."

"Good girl. Are you two still sleeping together?"

"Only at night. During my naps, I wear the shirt he had on the day before. I still get nightmares."

"That's understandable. I will let that continue for a little longer, but I will eventually try to have you discontinue that. Especially if you two are going to start dating."

"Ok. Same time next week?"

"Sure. Think about coming back half time and maybe working in the lab or becoming my assistant. You could do paperwork for me. Is Gil going stir crazy?"

"He doesn't seem to be. Do you need to talk to him?"

"Yes. I will call him though. You go wait in the break room and he will come get you later. Do you want me to tell him what your new tasks are?"

"No, I will do it. Thanks Doc. You are the best." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. She walked quickly to the break room and settled in the corner. One minute later, Catherine came in and sat next to her.

Grissom was in his office waiting for Sara to come bursting through when he got a page to the morgue. He rushed there thinking it had something to do with Sara.

"What's wrong? Where's Sara?" He asked worried when he didn't see her. Doc motioned him to follow and led him back into his office.

"How are you doing Gil?"

"I'm fine. Where is Sara?"

"She's in the break room. I sent her there to wait for you. I wanted to talk to you a bit. I was wondering if you would like to set up a time to talk to me like Sara does."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going stir crazy being with her twenty four seven and not being able to work?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"You will have to talk to Sara. She said she wants to tell you everything. Is she getting a morning sickness?"

"Sometimes. We are learning what foods make her ill. I am making her tell me what she wants to eat. We go for walks everyday before her nap. She has been practicing at not hanging on to me and doing very well. She can make it three quarters of the way now."

"That's good to hear. Has she compensated by walking faster?"

"We've been working on that too. We are no longer power walking though it is still a little fast. I can leave the room while she naps though I don't think she knows that I do this yet. During the day, I can leave her alone for roughly an hour give or take five minutes. She is left completely alone when I go get hers or my mail everyday."

"That's all very good. Does it bother you that she needs the bathroom door open most of the time?"

"It used to, but we respect each others privacy. Even though it's open it doesn't feel like it is."

"Ok. That's all I needed to know for now. Is it ok with you if I share some of this with Sara?"

"I'd prefer not. I will tell her." Doc nodded. He had figured that was the response he was going to get. He was glad that they were confiding in each other.

"Make sure you start telling her when you need space, even if it is simply closing the door."

"I will." Grissom stood up to leave.

"Gil, if you need to talk. I am always here." Grissom nodded and left the room. He walked slowly to the break room. He realized he was just conned into a therapy session and was surprisingly ok with it. It helps to talk to someone.

A/N: If anyone out there is interested in being a beta reader for me, please contact me! I'm sure I could use it! )


	13. Chapter 13

Meanwhile, Sara and Catherine had hugged and begun talking about what was going on and how they were adjusting. Sara kept to herself mostly but was happy to hear of Catherine's accomplishments through her therapy. Sara also learned that Warrick was keeping his promise to pursue her. Grissom knocked on his way in so he wouldn't scare the women. He hugged Catherine and welcomed her back. Then he told her to get back to work. He turned to Sara.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. I need to debrief anyway. I'm a little hungry. Can we stop for Chinese take out?"

"Anything you want? Can we go to my place tonight?"

"Yes. I would like that." He smiled and they walked out together. It was becoming more natural for Sara to keep her hands to herself when they walked and it was obvious that she was trying to force herself to walk slower. She was even trying to not use the driver side door to be a passenger. He was still proud of her.

She waited until they were seated at his table with full plates to start to conversation.

"So I had my time with Doc tonight."

"I know. I had some time with him as well."

"He told me he was going to call you in for a chat. I have some new jobs for the next week."

"What are they?"

"He wants me to get the mail by myself everyday no matter whose house we're at. He wants the bathroom doors closed all the time now whenever you or I are in there, and he wants me to be able to be in my house without you for three hours."

"Ok. That's workable. You can do it."

"Are you going stir crazy being stuck with me all of the time?"

"I'm not 'stuck with you' all of the time; but yes, I do feel a little stir crazy. It's rare though and never lasts that long. Doc told me to tell you when I need some space. I am going to do it too. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. I told him that we were together. I used your first name and he caught up on it. He said he was happy for us. He also said that in a few weeks he wants to start us on breaking the habit of sleeping together every night."

"I see. We can start that now if you want or we can wait. It's entirely up to you."

"I have a question for you but first I want to know your thoughts on going back to work on a limited basis."

"If you are ready then I am ready."

"Doc asked me to think about going back maybe half time. He said that I could do paperwork in his office if I was uncomfortable working in the lab. I have to let him know next week."

"I think it's a great idea, if you are ready. I can go back and get work done and be there to assist anyone."

"Ok. I will start going back to work. A little bit at a time."

"Wonderful. I really am proud of you. Have you thought any further about what to do with the baby?"

"Not really. I just don't want people to know yet. What happened to the four men?"

"They were all convicted. Had they used condoms, it might not have happened. They not only wore black form head to toe, but it was discovered that they were completely hairless. I mean **completely **hairless."

"Really? Even there huh? That can get itchy. I speak from experience."

"Yes. Even there. Itchy? Really?"

"Feel free to experiment if you don't believe me."

"I'll pass. I choose not to take a razor that close to something so sensitive. I'll just have to take your word for it." She smiled and cleaned up the dishes. She was almost as familiar in his home as her own. Before he could even stand, she came back and took his dish. He helped her clean up and she led him to the couch. He thought they were going to watch a movie, but apparently she had other ideas. She sat in his lap and kissed him. He loosely wrapped his arms around her and got tighter when she deepened the kiss. She broke the kiss but not the embrace. He began trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. When his hand moved under her shirt she sat up.

"Stop" Immediately his hands were visible to her next to his head as though he was surrendering. He was also breathing hard.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked if that was ok." He started.

"No. I'm sorry. I have wanted this for so long. I don't know what's stopping me."

"Honey, it's ok. I told you I would wait for you and I will. I'm an honorable guy. My mother taught me that when a woman says 'stop', then I stop. It doesn't matter how high the heat is turned up. … The first girl I was ever with stopped me in the middle of it. It was one of the, excuse the pun, hardest things I have ever had to do, but I stopped. She knew she could trust me from that minute on. On the very next date, she made it up to me. I respect women Sara. I always have and I always will. I will wait." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"She really stopped you in the middle?"

"Yes. Made me pull out and throw away a perfectly good condom too. I excused myself and took a few moments to calm down. I didn't even finish the job manually."

"Wow. You really are a stand up guy. I respect that. None of the guys I was ever with would do that. Only a couple actually cared enough to wait for me before finishing."

"You clearly haven't been with the right guys then."

"I guess not." She gave him a kiss, but he broke it right away.

"I am trusting you to keep on telling me when we need to stop. As of this moment, you have control of where my hands go on your body." He let his hands lay limp at his sides to show her he was serious. Sara initiated the kiss again. She kept her hands at his shoulders or higher. She still hadn't granted entry into her mouth, so he didn't even try. One of her hands slid down his arm and interlaced his fingers with hers. She brought that hand to her thigh. She broke the kiss and looked at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gil, may I touch you?"

"Yes. You may touch me wherever you want to." She resituated herself to sit squarely on his lap, straddling him.

"Does this bother you?"

"No, it doesn't bother me. I'm warning you that I will get an erection from it, but if you're not ready then it will go away later. It's all on your shoulders how far we go. I trust you and I love you." He ha moved his and to push a strand of hair behind her ear and then cup her cheek.

"I appreciate your honesty. I want you to go relieve yourself if you need to. Don't just let it go away. That's unfair and from what I've heard, slightly painful."

"We'll see." She nodded accepting his answer and leaned in again. She took that same hand and placed it back on her thigh. He was right. He did get an erection. It was fairly impressive too. She took his other hand and put it on her hip. His hands never moved though she could tell he wanted them to. She explored his upper chest and his arms while they kissed. He made the mistake of leaning back. She didn't follow.

"I can't be horizontal yet. I'm sorry Gil." He took his hands off of her and gestured for her to stand up.

A/N: mild cliffy since i post frequently. Keep those reviews coming! They are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own them.

(Gil guestured for Sara to leave his lap when she put oh the brakes-ch13)

"I am going in to my room for a little while so I can keep my promise to you. Don't keep apologizing. I know you aren't doing it on purpose. Feel free to roam around. I am going to be taking a shower and writing in my journal. If you need me, just call or knock." She looked hurt and insecure in equal proportions. This caused him to return to her side.

"Honey, I'm not mad. Are you ok?"

"I'm mad at myself and I'm mad at those men for taking everything away from me. My independence that I worked so hard for was just ripped away. It's a difficult thing to deal with and now one of those assholes knocked me up. I can't even trust myself to be intimate with you. God, I have wanted to be with you since we met. You should see some of the fantasies I have written down with you as the leading man." She had started crying. He sat next to her and took her in his arms.

"Honey, when you kiss me, what is going through your mind?"

"Everything is great. I think of how lucky I am that I'm finally with the one man I have been dreaming about for years. Then all of the sudden I see a black figure looking back at me. I know it's one of those men. It's very scary. Every time I see them it reminds me of what they did. I can remember every touch, every scent, and every grunt as they used our bodies for their own gratification. Oh no." She took off running to the bathroom to go throw up the dinner she had eaten an hour previous. Since her toothbrush was right there, she brushed her teeth.

He guided her back to the couch once she finished.

"Do you want to keep talking about it?"

"I could. Warrick and I talked in between the 'sessions'. He asked me what I thought you were doing. I told him I was sure you and Nick were hot on the trail and would hopefully be coming to rescue us. I told him I thought you were worried and that I would be doing the same thing if I were in your shoes. He said he wasn't sure if you had it better or worse that he did. He told me that if it was him on the outside, he would be going crazy with worry for Catherine, but on the inside, he knows she is at least alive. He thinks that if you were in his shoes, you would have been beaten up much worse than they were."

"That's a deep conversation. He's right though. I don't know which I would prefer. I would have definitely liked being in there knowing you were alive, but I don't think I could have handled watching it happen. Did they really force the guys to watch?"

"Yes, they did. After a while we convinced them to stay quiet. There was nothing they could do anyway except get beat up. We told them they needed to save their energy for when we got out. They finally listened to us."

"Do you feel comfortable talking about what they did to you?"

"I can talk about it."

"Is here ok for you?"

"This is fine Gil. Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes." She got up and moved to the chair adjacent to the couch. He understood the need to physically detach herself in order emotionally detach herself so she could explain what happened. She found a focus point and began talking to the large coffee table in front of her. She began her quiet monologue and even when the phone rang afterward, neither made move to answer it. He wasn't sure which emotion was more prevalent; rage or shock. This time when the phone rang, Sara got up to answer.

"Grissom residence. Sara speaking."

"Hey doll, is the Bugman available?"

"Sure. Hold on." She set the phone down and kneeled in front of him. She placed her and on his knee.

"Gil?" Nothing.

"Gil, you have a phone call." He finally focused on her.

"What?"

"Brass is on the phone. Go talk to him." He nodded and got up to take the phone call. After hanging up, he turned to Sara.

"I have to go consult on a case. Will you be okay here or do you want me to take you to your place?"

"I'd like to go to my place, please. It's a little easier to be by myself there." He nodded and began to get himself together. She heard the door to his bedroom close and forced a distraction by looking around. She found a book or two on his shelf that interested her and held onto them. He came out looking refreshed and she held up the books to him.

"Mind if I borrow these?"

"Not at all. Ready?" She nodded and they left. He walked her all the way to the door and waited until she locked it before leaving. She wasn't expecting a true test of Doc's new demands so soon. She rationalized to herself though that the sooner she was able to move on with her life again, the sooner she would be able to move forward with Gil. She loved him dearly and was astounded at just how patient he was. She knew in her heart that she had never been with anyone quite like him; and certainly none of them would have put up with her repeated halts to their actions. She needed to talk to the Doc. Instead, she curled up on her couch with one of the books that Grissom let her borrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Grissom met up with Brass at the scene.

"Where is your counterpart?" Brass asked surprised to see Grissom by himself. He, like everyone else, had gotten used to seeing Sara with him wherever he went. He heard that one time, she even followed him into the bathroom.

"She's at her place. She needs to learn how to be alone again. So, that is what she is doing. She wants to come back to work as do I; so she and I are working on increasing her alone time everyday. It's working too."

"Good. I'm proud of her. I can't wait to see her back in action again."

"Me too Jim. So, what have we got?" Brass explained the situation and the two men got to work. Grissom noticed that Brass checked over his shoulder every few minutes or so. He had heard that Brass did that but having not been at work for six weeks, it was curious to witness. He chose not to say anything, but to continue working.

At Sara's apartment, she was reading, but also acutely aware of every sound in her building. This is the longest amount of time she has spent alone in her home in six weeks. She was used to Grissom being in the next room at least, but not this time. She looked at her clock, amazed that an hour had passed already. She needed to call him, but was resisting temptation. She refocused on her book. Several chapters later, a knock at her door made her scream in fright.

"Who is it?"

"Grissom." She raced to the door and checked to make sure it was really him. The door flew open and he was pulled in by his collar. He heard the door slam shut and lock before finding his arms full of a tall brunette.

"Are you ok?"

"Better now."

"Look at the clock. You have been alone for four hours. I was sort of expecting a call."

"I wanted to call, but I also didn't want to bother you while you were working."

"I'm proud of you. I actually came by to see if you wanted to go to the lab with me. I need to work on my time line. Interested?" She nodded and began to put a few things together. Once they had their things, they walked side by side to the car. In the lab, Sara bid her farewell and walked off by herself to the morgue. She loved that she didn't even have to tell him where she was going. He just knew.

"Sara, it's nice to see you so soon, but why are you here?" Doc greeted her after pausing from his latest autopsy.

"Hey Doc. I have some things to talk to you about when you are available. I'll just keep busy in the corner over here while I wait. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I don't know when I will be free though because when I finish this I have two more to do. We're alone right now; do you want to give me a general idea?"

"Some of it is personal, but I can tell you that I spent four whole hours by myself in my home. Grissom was asked to consult on a case and I stayed home."

"That's amazing Sara! I'm proud of you. What else can you tell me?" She knew he was listening intently even though he was wrist deep in the body on the table. She watched him pull out a bullet and place it in a bowl off to the side.

"We talked about your offer to have me help out here. He thinks it's a good idea and will support whatever I decide."

"Have you decided?"

"Yes. I will try to work three half shifts every week for you. Is that acceptable for now?"

"It's perfect. When would you like to start?"

"I can start now if you would like. Grissom is working on a timeline and I know it will take him a while. What do you want me to do?"

"Wait for me to finish and then I will show you some of the things I want you to do."

"Ok."

"I'll tell you what, if Gil is still busy at the end of shift, how about I take you out for breakfast and you can talk to me about the last thing on your mind. Is it safe to assume that it's about someone in particular?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. Breakfast sounds delightful. I'd really like to go whether or not he is done. I think I'll go tell him now so he doesn't worry." She walked confidently through the door and Doc noticed that she wasn't running anymore either.

Grissom was at his desk in full concentration mode when Sara knocked. He looked up and smiled.

"Hello Sara. You aren't ready to leave yet are you?"

"No; quite the opposite actually. I wanted to tell you that I will finish the shift in the morgue; working for Doc and then he is taking me out for breakfast. Should I have him just drive me home afterward?"

"Yes. If I'm not there then just call me and I will let you know how close to done I am. Enjoy your time. See you later." He turned to his work again and heard the door close. Thinking that she had left again, he flinched in surprise when a pair of hands touched his face. She kissed him quickly on the mouth.

"I love you. Thank you for being there for me."

"I love you too. I'll see you at your house later." She smiled and this time he watched her leave.


	16. Chapter 16

Sara chose a seat in the corner booth closest to the wall. Doc couldn't blame her. She would be like this or a while.

"Is this you first meal out since the attack?" She nodded quickly and quietly. Her eyes were darting all over. He knew when the waitress was on her way because she visibly stiffened. He grabbed her hand to reassure her and she relaxed. She held his hand while she placed her order and released him when she left.

"You're doing great, Sara. So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I told Gil everything that happened; in explicit detail."

"How'd he take it?"

"Shocked was an understatement. He took it better than I did. Do you think he kept his cool because I was there?"

"Tough to say. Do you want me to talk to him?" She nodded because the food had arrived.

"What else is going on?"

"We have tried to take things to the next level, but I keep stopping him. He tells me that he is ok and that he understands. He said he will wait as long as it takes and …"

"Go on. Keep talking."

"He told me that I call the shots. He won't move his hands unless I do it."

"He's doing the right thing. What else?"

"God, I love that he's doing the right thing. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. It just makes me love him more. It's just that every time I stop him because I suddenly get an image of one of them in my head. Thank god they never kissed us. I would be a wreck if that had happened."

"Sara, Gil loves you. I have known that since the first time you both were in autopsy together. He will do whatever it takes to keep you happy. Not many guys are that understanding. I can confer with a colleague of mine as to what he would suggest, but I can tell you what I think."

"I do value your opinion." Sara told him after coffee refills.

"I think you should continue to take it slow. I believe that the other men's faces will eventually fade away into nothing. Gil will be understanding and patient. Do you want me to call my colleague?" She nodded.

"You may also want to talk to Catherine. It is my understanding that she and Warrick are in a relationship. She might be a valuable resource. I wouldn't rush into sex if I were you, just get used to being a couple." During their sessions, Doc manages to not think of Sara as a friend, especially when she talks about Gil in a personal nature. He compartmentalizes his interactions with her and has done so since she asked him to be her doctor.

"I'll take your advice and would very much like to hear what your friend has to say. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. You have found a great man, just keep that in mind when you are together and when you are not. You may have to audibly tell yourself that Gil did not do this to you and that he loves you. Did he tell you that?" He paid the check while he waited for her answer.

"Yes. I told him too. Thanks for breakfast." He walked her out to his car.

"My pleasure. I do have to tell you that I have acquired a new patient since your attack."

"Who?"

"Nick."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me that he likes his doctor but more often than not he ends up canceling appointments, so I agreed to take him on."

"Copycat." She said with a smile on her face.

"You know, I have been a coroner for more than twenty years and you are the first CSI to ever ask me to be their doctor. I'm quite honored."

"So am I. You're easy to talk to. You and Gil are the only ones in Vegas that know of my past. I can trust you. Can you take me home?" He nodded and held the door open for her. She directed him to her house and saw Grissom getting out of his car.

"Perfect timing. Go get your mail by yourself."

"I will thanks for the ride. I'll see you soon." She got out of the car and got her mail because Grissom had already gone inside. He didn't recognize Doc's car so he paid no attention to it.

He was just coming out of her bedroom in search of her when she walked in.

"Hey. How was breakfast?" He asked while beginning to prepare his own.

"Hi. It was unnerving at first, but having Doc there helped. I also sat so my back was to the wall. We talked." He raised his eyebrow and she told him bout their conversation. For some reason, neither one of them felt the need to keep anything a secret from each other. The first few weeks that Sara was home, he told her a lot of stories from his past. This was at a time that she needed to constantly hear his voice. They kept the lights off so they could rest. It was during these times when he realized how much he loved her and how much he trusted her. She would start telling him things too choosing to dwell on the happy memories at fist and when they became more confident in the trust, she let him in on what daily life was like for her growing up. He had just put his plate on the table when she came up to him.

"I'm glad you are here." He smiled at her and decided to be a little daring.

"Thank you. I was thinking about doing a little shopping. Are you interested?" She looked nervous.

"What kind of shopping?"

"I need a few necessities and I thought I would invest in some casual clothing. Did you know that I only own one pair of jeans and that's only because Catherine made me get them when Lindsey was little and liked to dig for worms."

"I didn't know that. Umm, I guess I could go with you. When did you want to go?" She knew this was a test to see if she could handle a crowd.

"After I finish breakfast and get cleaned up. Do you need anything while we are out?"

"I don't know. Let me go check." She walked away to check the status of some of her clothes and toiletries. She called her dentist to schedule an appointment and Doc to see what he recommended in terms of prenatal care.

"Is you gynecologist also an obstetrician?"

"Yes, she is."

"Do you trust her?"

"I let her examine the most private part of my body. I don't trust her like I trust you, but I will make an appointment."

"Good. You do that. She will probably want to do an examination. You will have to tell her what happened. She will most likely put you on a vitamin supplement to aid in fetal development."

"Thank you. I will call her. Gil is testing me today."

"How so?"

"We're going to the mall. He said he needs a few things and asked me to come with him."

"You can do it. Just remember that every step you take brings you closer to independence. You can hold his hand as his girlfriend, but no clinging to him."

"No clinging. Got it. Thanks Doc. I needed that vote of confidence."

"You're welcome. Have fun shopping." They hung up just as Grissom knocked on the door. She hadn't even realized that she'd even closed it. She asked him to wait while she called her other doctor and made and appointment for the following week. He was waiting on the sofa when she emerged.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sorry I took so long. I had a few phone calls to make."

"That's alright. I was surprised to see the door closed. Care to share?"

"I was too. I didn't realize that I had closed it. I called to make a dentist appointment and my first pre-natal appointment. I also called Doc to clarify a few things. I told him we were going shopping. He said I could hold your hand as a couple, bit no clinging."

"If it gets to be too much, let me know and we'll leave. Ok?"

"Deal. Will you go to my appointments with me?"

"Yes." She came over to him and kissed him. In her mind she told herself sporadically that 'It's just Gil. He loves you.' She found his hands and placed them on her hips. She then ran her hands up his arms to wrap around his neck. She loved that his hands stayed put and he eagerly kissed her back. She noticed that he still wasn't trying to put his tongue in her mouth. It was time to try to rectify that. She pushed her tongue out to run along his bottom lip. Automatically, he opened his mouth to her. He groaned quietly and tangled with her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth. They continued to wrestle until the demand for air became necessary. She noticed that his hands never moved, not even to tighten his grip.

"That was nice." He started.

"It was. Thank you for being patient with me. I'm ready now."

"I'm not. Give me a few minutes and I will be ready. Excuse me." He left and she caught a glimpse of what he needed to do. She felt sorry for him because she had a feeling that this would be happening a lot in the near future. She never intended for the kiss to be that intense, but kissing Gil Grissom is always an experience. He came out a minute later refreshed and ready to go.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Honey, I told you to quit apologizing. It's what you do to me. Just the thought of it could create that reaction a few months ago, so it's nothing new in my world. I'm just glad to know that the reality is infinitely better than mere thoughts and dreams." She smiled at him, resisting the urge to kiss him again further delaying his plans for the morning.

He was testing her and he knew that she knew it. She was doing remarkably well too. She maintained her promise to the Doc about his 'no clinging' rule. She did hold his hand a little more and checked over her shoulder more frequently but it was understandable considering this was her first time out since the attack. He needed to try some clothes on and could feel the nervousness radiating off of her.

"Do we need to leave?"

"I'm doing ok. I promise to tell you if it gets to be too much. I really want my independence back."

"I will be as fast as I can. Do you need anything while we're here?"

"No. I looked and I'm good for now. Thank you for asking though." He smiled and disappeared into the changing room. Sara kept her back firmly against the wall watching everybody walk around freely near her. Grissom seemed to take forever; but in reality it was only five or six minutes. She did cling to him for a minute when he came out, but then was able to separate herself again. They finished their trip and he took her to his house. She had some clothes there anyway. She followed him to his room and watched him put away his new purchases. She wanted to test her boundaries again and approached him.

"Gil?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Do you need some alone time right now?"

"I will soon. What do you need?"

"A hug. Will you hug me?"

"Of course." He answered and met her on the side of the bed that she was on. He opened his arms for her and felt her step in. He closed his arms around her fully intent to hug her as she asked. She looked at him and only saw the back of his head because he put is face in her neck. She leaned back a little to get his attention, but he released her completely.

"No. Put your arms around me again. It feels good." He did as she asked making sure to maintain eye contact with her this time.

"Kiss me, please?"

"Are you sure?" He double checked before he moved. She nodded and moved her face closer to his. He dipped his head and captured her lips. She sought out his tongue again knowing he would comply. He wanted to tighten his embrace, but refrained knowing it would make her stop. Her hands were on the move. She took off his jacket and when his hands were removed from her body, he left them at his side until she said otherwise. She broke the kiss and he saw passion in her eyes. She asked him to sit on the bed and then she straddled him just as she had done on the couch earlier. She kissed him again and began on the buttons of his shirt. This time he broke the kiss.

"Sara, are you **sure** you want to go that far?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Gil, I love you and I know that I need to break out of my comfort zone if I am going to make any progress. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, of course not. Should I get my hopes up?"

"I don't know. I don't plan to stop right now unless you tell me to."

"We'll handle whatever happens. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned in and returned to her work. He was highly aroused by the time she worked his shirt off and knew that she could tell too. When she broke the kiss, it was to admire his body.

"Sara, can we move to the head of the bed or the couch so I can lean my back against it?"

"Sure. I like what I see." She let him up to move to the head of the bed and she reclaimed her spot on his lap.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked before resettling her entire weight on his legs.

"No. I'm glad you like what you see because I know I'm no prize."

"You are to me." She leaned in to kiss him and ran her hands all over his bare chest. He moaned softly while fully participating in the kiss but remembering to leave his hands at his side. Sara broke the kiss and moved her shirt over her head so all she had on was her bra.

"I want you to touch me."

"You need to show me what you like. I want you to be comfortable in all of this." He offered up his hands. She smiled and took one hand. She watched him watching their hands on her body. Her skin was so soft; it was like silk.

Sara put his hand on her neck and slowly moved down her body in scooping motions. She kept the touch light and feathery as if she were dreaming. She finally settled on the fabric covered breast. She saw his gaze focused intently on his hand. She released his hand and kissed him. His hand never moved once she let go of it.

"Touch me."

"Are you sure?"

"I want you to know my body. Right now, I want you to touch me just as I have shown you." He swallowed. Nothing had ever been this intense before. He was incredibly aroused by this half naked woman on top of him. He used his free hand to copy the movements she had just done. He was careful not to move the bra strap even though he desperately wanted to. He had both of his hands on her breasts and watched her face when he applied a little more pressure and a soft squeeze. She moaned at the pressure but the squeeze she stopped him.

"I'm sorry Sara." He said immediately and dropped his hands to his side.

"I'm sorry too. Why don't you take a few minutes and when you join me again I will tell you why I stopped you this time." She crawled off of him and took her shirt with her before closing the door behind her. He heard the office door closing as well which meant that she needed some time too. He went into the bathroom to shower and alleviate himself yet again. The door was still closed when she came out so he went about reading the newspaper.

After she left him in the room, she went right into his office to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Catherine, its Sara."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I don't know. I need to talk to you. Are you busy?"

"No. What's wrong?"

"Have you and Warrick … you know … done it?"

"We've tried to a few times. Have you?"

"I just put a stop to it; again. I feel really bad that I keep doing this to him."

"When did you two become an item anyway?"

"Recently. Don't tell anyone. Not even Warrick."

"I won't. So how far have you gone?"

"I took my shirt off and let him touch me trough my bra. When he gently squeezed is when I stopped him. My therapist recommended that I talk to you and maybe you could offer some womanly advice."

"You talked to your therapist about me?"

"Yes. I told him what we all went through. Didn't you talk about me, Sophia and the guys?"

"Yes. I just tried not to mention names."

"Catherine, I have complete and total trust in him. He knows me very well. Anyway how far have the two of you gone?"

"A little further than that. We haven't gone all the way yet. He told me that he'll go as slow or as fast as I want. He got tired of me apologizing so I finally stopped doing that too. We've seen each other naked and taken an innocent shower together. Everyday I try to break out of my comfort zone a little more. I need to become the woman I was before."

"I know the feeling. Gil took me with him when he went shopping today and I also went out for breakfast with the Doc this morning. Both events were firsts for me since the attack."

"You're doing fine. I did the same thing. I'm sure you know that it does get a little easier each time you kiss him."

"Yes. I was advised to keep telling myself as often as I need to that I am safe and I am loved."

"I like that. I'll try that next time I get that feeling."

"Thanks Catherine. You've been a huge help."

"No worries. I miss you at the lab."

"I miss you too. I will be there working in the morgue for a while on a part time basis. Doc has some odds jobs for me to help him with. I'm not quite ready to return to work but at least this way, Gil can be there for all of you again."

"So you call him Gil now?"

"Sometimes. Remember, you promised."

"I know. Warrick just got here. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Cath."

"Bye Sara." She hung up and realized that she had been on the phone for twenty minutes. She saw Gil sitting on the couch starting the crossword puzzle.

"Hey." He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hi. I believe it's time for you to go out and get the mail and then we need to talk before bed." She stood tall and walked right out the front door to the mailbox at the end of the parking lot. Grissom stood at the window watching her walk quickly there and run back. She was panting when she came in.

"I'm proud of you. Good job." He took the mail from her and gave her a glass of water. She sat down and greedily drank it.

"So, what's going on?"

"The same thing that I told you about. When you squeezed, I flashed back to the attack. I am trying to put it out of my mind, but it's hard. I'm sorry for stopping because it did feel good."

"I told you, it's ok and that I understand. As long as you are happy, then I am happy. What did you do in my office for so long?"

"I called Catherine. I accidentally 'outed' us, but I had to know how she is doing and how she blocks it out of her mind when she is with Warrick. They have gone a little further than we have, but not all the way yet. How did Cath and I get lucky enough to be with such wonderfully understanding men?"


	19. Chapter 19

"Probably the same way Warrick and I get to be with amazingly intelligent, sexy women that are way out of our league. As far as Catherine goes, it's natural that they have gone further than we have because they have been together longer than we have. If it never happens, then it never happens. I'm ok with that as long as I am with you." He boldly reached up to caress her cheek and noticed that she leaned into his touch. He dropped his hand soon after though to give her the space to initiate any interaction between them. She gave him a quick peck and a smile.

"Thank you. You may need to keep telling me that for a while."

"Then that is what I will do. Now, I don't know about you, but I am tired."

"Me too. Go on to bed, I will be there soon." He looked skeptical, but nodded and left her alone in the living room of his home. He wasn't worried, she knew where everything was and surprisingly it didn't bother him at all; even when they first started going to his place. It was strangely ironic because he remembers telling Catherine years ago that he didn't like people in his house. It just feels so natural to have her there and to share his life with her. He fell asleep with a smile on his face. Sara decided to try one last new thing since she was on a roll for the day. She waited until she knew he was asleep and took some blankets out of the hall closet. She curled up on the couch after writing a quick note to Gil should she actually still be asleep when he woke up. She talked herself to sleep.

A few hours later, Gil rolled over expecting a warm body to be there and was instantly awake upon discovery that the sheets were cool to the touch. He sat bolt upright and looked around the room. There was no evidence that she'd slept in the bed at all. He got up and had to remind himself to stay calm. He stepped out in the hallway thankful that it was still light enough outside that he didn't need to turn on any lights. There on the couch was a sleeping Sara. He saw the note on the coffee table.

Gil,

I wanted to try something new.

If you wake up before me, I wrote

this so you wouldn't worry. I will

explain when we are both up.

I love you!

Sara

He smiled and let her be. He was awake now so he took his journal out and retreated to his room to let her sleep in peace and quiet. All of his thoughts and feelings about the last few days went into the book. When he was done he noticed that a whole hour had gone by and there was still no word from Sara. He saw her still on the couch and grabbed some fruit to eat in his office while he paid his bills and did some research. He couldn't believe that she was still sleeping. He made some food to eat at work and had extra for Sara. By the time he was dressed, he decided to wake her up. If she wanted to go back to sleep that was fine.

"Sara, Honey, I need you to wake up." All she did was groan and roll away from him.

"Sara, Honey, I need to talk to you and then you can go back to sleep. Come on, wake up." She turned back to him.

"Mmmmmwhat?"

"Honey, I made some food for you in the fridge. I am going to go into work for a little while. Did you want to go or stay here and rest some more?"

"Sleep. The baby is making me tired." She rolled over but he kept talking.

"I'm going to leave you a note on the table just in case you forget. Call me later if you need to. I love you."

"You too." He smiled and wrote her a note before leaving her there on his couch. She was sound asleep by the time he made it to the front door. It was difficult to leave her alone but it was as much for her independence as his. He drove to the lab.

"Hey Griss, where's Sara?" Nick asked surprised to only see one of them.

"She's at my house sleeping. She had a busy day. She will be coming around more but she's not ready to work yet. She'll be helping out the good doctor while she's here." He explained to Nick, Warrick and Greg. Catherine was already working in one of the labs because she wasn't ready to go back in the field yet. Ecklie was still around and technically running shift so Grissom found things to do in his office. Ecklie was understanding of his position and Doc had told him that Grissom was going to come and go until Sara was ready to come back to work full time.

Sara woke up hours later, with the vague memory of talking to Grissom. She just didn't know if it was a dream or not. She sat up and saw his note on the table explaining that he had gone to the lab and to call him when she woke up. She picked up the phone.

"Grissom."

"Hi. I got your note."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well. I was tired though. Are you busy?"

"No."

"Could you come pick me up? I will be ready by the time you get here."

"Sure. I will be there soon." They hung up and Sara ate the food he left for her. Grissom arrived about twenty minutes later.

"Hey. Are you ready?"

"Would it be too much if I asked you to take me home instead? I need to pay my bills and get a few things done. Thanks for dinner though; it was delicious."

"As you wish. Do you think you are going to start driving soon?" They were walking out to his car.

"I'd like to. Maybe that's why Doc gave me the mailbox assignment. If I can walk there and back then I can walk to a car and climb in. Can I drive?"

"Yes. Here you go." She started the car and put it in gear. She made it safely to her house making sure to pull out her house keys before exiting the car. He met her at the driver's side door.

"You stay. I need to do this." He nodded and she kissed him. He watched her walk away and refused to move until he saw the light turn on in her living room. She texted him at the same time. –thanks for the ride. I am safe. Call me in the morning. xoxo SS-- He smiled and got in his car and left to go back to work. Sara watched him go and set about completing the tasks she knew she had to do. She paid her bills and cleaned her house. Then she made a grocery list. The last thing was the hardest; go to the grocery store alone. She wrote a note for Gil and after making sure her pepper spray was in her purse, she left.

Gil called Sara at the end of shift to let her know that he was working late. He got worried when she didn't answer her house phone on any of the four attempts he made. He left the lab to go to her place. He noticed that her car wasn't there, and he raced inside. On the counter was her note telling him where she had gone. He sat on her couch and waited for her. He decided that every time she tested herself, she was testing him. He fought every muscle in his body to stay where he was and not call her cell. They both needed to be confident in her independence if their relationship was going to work at all. He had to trust that she knew her boundaries. He was rewarded thirty minutes later when she burst through the door. She looked at him, genuinely surprised to see him sitting on her couch. It was obvious that he was forcing himself to stay where he was.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hi." She was still a little breathless, but continued to put her bags on the kitchen counter. After that, she put away the cold things first. She knew Gil was watching her.

"Hello Sara."

"Not that I'm not glad to see you but I thought you were at work."

"I was."

"So…?"

"I got worried when you didn't answer your phone any of the four times I tried to call you. I got here and saw your note, so I waited. I've got to tell you that it was pure torture." She smiled sadly at him and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I know. I was so paranoid the whole time I was out there by myself. It's important for me and for you that I can function independently again. It's important for us. I am trying to do this by myself as well as with you; I know that you and the Doc won't let me regress and that means the world to me. I need to be able to trust my self and know that you trust me too." He nodded and looked down at their joined hands.

"You're right. I have gotten so used to you depending on me for everything that it is a little unnerving that one day you won't need me anymore. I liked being needed." They both knew that he forced himself to maintain eye contact during his confession.

"Oh, I still need you and I always will. I am just working on needing you for different things." The tone of her voice had changed and he looked deeper into her eyes.

She stood and crawled into his lap again kissing him ferociously. When the kiss broke, her shirt came off again. She didn't give him a chance to explore because her mouth was on his again and her hands were busy undoing his buttons. She looked at him.

"Do you need to go back to work?"

"What I was doing can wait until later."

"Will you stay with me today?"

"Always." She smiled and backed off of his lap. She knelt by his feet and removed his shoes and socks, then her own. Her hands ran up his legs all the way to his shoulders to brace herself to sit on his lap again. She kept telling herself it was safe and that it was only Gil.

"Touch me. Please." He sat up to kiss her and that is when his shirt came off completely. She felt his hands start at her neck and head down her back to her waist. He paused to look at her.

"Are you ok?"

"I am safe." She murmured. One hand pulled her neck gently back to his lips and she moaned. He was very slow as he let his hands slowly glide up the front of her body. Her hands were in his hair and on his back. He got both of his hands to her breasts and remembered to be very gentle. She moaned quite loudly. He had been researching pregnancy and knew that women could be particularly sensitive in certain areas. He came back down letting his thumbs separate from his fingers. She seemed to appreciate the move and he took his kisses to her neck. She granted him access by lifting her face to the ceiling. He paused the activities.

"Are you still doing alright?" She moaned his name and kissed him again.

"Sara, may I take this off? It's ok if you say 'no'."

She nodded and took it off for him. She watched him study her body. Oddly it didn't make her feel exposed. She noticed that he moved his hands only to stop before he touched her bare breast. He looked at her silently asking permission. She nodded. He was exceedingly gentle and used only his fingertips. His touch was electrifying and she found her own hands wandering to join his on her body.

Grissom felt like the luckiest guy on the planet. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her skin was so soft and he was proud of her for making tremendous strides in stepping out of her comfort zone in the last few days. He went back to kissing his way around her neck. He dipped briefly below her collar bone and stopped to look at her again. He was constantly checking to make sure she was ok with his advances. She stood and he worried that he'd gone too far. She pulled on his hand.

"Come with me." She told him and walked away. She led him to her room and stopped at the bed. She pulled him to her to kiss him. He loved the feel of their bare chests touching and the feel of her soft body against his. She maneuvered her hands to the waistband of his pants. His hands stilled her wrists.

"Sara, how far are we going with this?"

"Hopefully all the way. I need you. I want you; only you."

"I want you too Sara. I just want to make sure you are ready. I'm telling you this because if you keep going you might get worried by what you see and stop this."

"Why would I stop after seeing you? Are you disfigured or something?"

"Something. I guess I should be proud of the one thing my father passed down to me if you catch my drift."

"Oh. I appreciate your concern. That is so sweet. Now, though I am curious to know what you have for me." He smiled slightly.

"Go ahead and feel if you like. I only ask that you don't remove my shorts until you are ready to do something about it. Should we end up stopping then I will excuse myself, ok?" She nodded and dropped his pants leaving his boxers in place as per his request. She undid her own pants and left her panties in place as well. It was only fair.

"Bunny rabbits? Sara Sidle I do believe you still have secrets." He teased and she blushed.

He turned her to face him keeping his hands on her shoulders. She looked at him seeing only love radiate from him. The mood shifted again and she launched herself at him. She reached around to grab his butt causing him to thrust into her.

With the barrier of two pairs of pants now removed, she could identify with Grissom's statement. His father did pass on an interesting trait. This did worry her a little and she loved him even more for warning her about it. She suddenly knew that this man in her arms would never purposely hurt her ever again. She wanted this to happen and pulled him down on the bed so that he was laying on her. He stopped to look at her. All she did was reach her hand into his boxers to touch him. His eyes closed when she touched him.

"Gil. Look at me." He seemed to force his eyes open to be able to look at her.

"Yes. Sara?"

"Make love with me. I won't stop you. I promise." She craned her neck up to kiss him. He was shocked by her request; but only for a moment. His ten year fantasy was about to come true. He stood and carefully removed his shorts while she watched. Her eyes might have popped out of her head if she hadn't closed them to see if she was dreaming. He actually found it amusing and waited until she looked up at him again. She reached out to touch him again in disbelief that he could have been hiding all of that in his shorts. He moaned and leaned into her touch. She stood to kiss him and removed her panties at the same time.

"You are so beautiful." He told her when she was in his arms. She smiled and scooted on the bed. He followed her to lie in the cradle of her thighs. He somehow flipped them over.

"I want you to go at your own pace. I don't want you to get hurt." She nodded and moved to fulfill his desire and hers if she was perfectly honest. Grissom was very patient knowing that his length and girth were above the average man. He did not want to risk her getting hurt and always asked the woman to do the initial joining at her own pace. Not that there were many women of course, but he was always a gentleman. He'd figured out in high school that he was not normal in terms of his anatomy and he kept that information to himself.

It took Sara several minutes for her vaginal walls to sheath and accommodate to him. He kept his hands on her hips to help her balance. He sat up to kiss her and she pushed him back down when she was ready to move. She went a little too slow for his liking, but he understood. Her eyes were closed and he took that as meaning she was enjoying herself. Her head was tilted and he couldn't see the pain she was trying to hide due to their joining. Abruptly, she got off of him and he sat up to see what the problem was.

A/N: Stay tuned to see what happens next and keep those reviews coming! I love to read them.


	21. Chapter 21

Warning!! (Romanti) Smut alert! You've been warned.

"Sara, Honey, what's wrong?"

"It hurts. I'm so sorry. I must still have some bruises in there that haven't fully healed."

"Oh Honey. It's ok. I wasn't expecting to even get this far today. I didn't think we'd get too much further than your bra off. It was a nice surprise." He spoke honestly. She didn't deserve to have him lie to her; especially about anything related to their relationship.

"I know, but you made me promise not to take your shorts off unless I was ready." He gently pulled her to his chest when he saw her eyes fill with tears. He knew she was feeling guilty.

"You were ready. You didn't break your promise Sara. It's going to take some time. I love you and I told you that if it never goes all the way then that is perfectly alright with me. I don't need sex with you to be happy. I just need you to be happy." She cried at his words of love and he cradled her to his chest a little closer; even though it didn't seem to be physically possible.

"I love you so much Gil. Thank you for loving me."

"I love you too Honey. Thank you for waiting for me and loving me back." She relaxed in his arms for a few more inutes bfore craning her neck up to look at him.

"Can I try again?" He nodded and kissed her before lying back again. She took just as long to sheath herself on his body as she did the first time. He watched her face and knew she was still hurting. He stilled her hips.

"Just stay still and get used to the feel of me. I can tell you one of my fantasies if you'd like." She nodded; always eager to hear him tell a story.

"I used to dream regularly about you. The most recurring one is sort of out of body experience. It first appeared after I watched A Christmas Story. I have this man, I guess you could call him a ghost, come to me and show me what my life is like if I continue ignoring you. It's not pretty. I die a lonely old man. Then he shows me my hearts true desire; you. I see us kissing and making love. I see a child being born. It tells me what I have to do and in my dream I act on it. I kiss you in the middle of the lab and take you back to my office and proceed to let my baser desires control me. I take you on my desk and up against the wall and on the couch and finally on the floor. It is rough and I hear you scream your pleasure as I send you into bliss over and over again. I usually wake up with wet shorts." She smiled at him and he smiled back. It was her turn.

"I have had dreams of being on your desk too. I would come in to talk to you and notice that you have a headache. I close the door and turn off the lights. I would kneel on the floor by your chair and turn you to face me. You are so stunned by my brazen action that you are speechless and helpless to stop me when I unzip your pants. Let me tell you that although I dreamed you up as a large man, it never even came close to the reality inside of me now. Anyway, I opened your legs and take you in my mouth. I love to hear you groan and feel your hands in my hair. I pump you until you explode your unique taste down my throat. I swallow every drop selfishly. You regain your senses and haul me to my feet. I love that I am firmly in your clutches and it looks for a moment as though you can't decide to kiss me or yell at me. Since it's my dream, you always kiss me. It's hard and soft and gentle and demanding and possessive all at the same time. You strip my shirt and bra immediately following up with my pants and panties. You sit me on your desk and begin to take me to heights I have never been to before. The fact that we are in your office at the lab heightens my response and you love it. Naturally, since it is a dream, there is nobody around to bother us or come bursting in as I scream your name during my climaxes. Oh the wicked things your mouth does to me. That's usually when I wake up."

"Wow. That's quite a dream. I like it so much better than my own. I do agree with you, the reality is so much better than the dream." Neither knew when she had started to move, and neither was making an attempt to stop. Sara was pleasuring herself on him and he loved it. He caressed her hips while she moved on top of him moaning in pleasure. He joined her creating a duet of voices. He felt her muscles a fraction of a second before she stilled and shivered. He lightly thrust up a few more times and moaned her name as well. She had to disengage before falling on him.

"That thing is lethal. Amazing." Sara breathed out into his neck. He could only nod and kiss the top of her head. He cupped her chin and prompted her to look at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I love you. Are you ok?"

"Yes. I love you too." He kissed her and together they drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, it was time for Sara's dentist appointment. Grissom sat in the room with her, but not within reach. He knew without looking up from the article he had been reading that the dentist had just entered the cubicle. She was older and graying. Her hair was tied in a neat bun behind her head. Under her lab coat, she was wearing a fitted skirt and floral camisole. She had deep brown eyes framed by the wrinkles that come naturally with aging. She didn't appear to be fighting the battle to keep a youthful appearance. Her small size reminded him of an aunt he has in Minneapolis that he hadn't seen in years.

"Hello Sara, how are you today?"

"Fine. Frankie, this is my boyfriend Gil. Gil, this is Frankie." Gil shook hands with the woman. He pondered the sound of his new title and decided he liked it; for now. He also knew that he wanted to change it to something better and far more intimate.

"Sara, you didn't have x-rays last time. We should do them to look for that last wisdom tooth."

"Actually I'm pregnant. I also haven't had any pain since I saw you last. I don't think it's going to come."

"Congratulations. When are you due?" She looked at the both of them happily.

"I'm headed to my first doctor appointment after this. I don't know yet. I'm not exactly broadcasting this either." The dentist picked up on her word choice and began to wonder if the baby belonged to this man in the room. He loved her, that much was obvious, but Sara has always been a quiet patient.

"Have you thought about the braces I keep bugging you to get."

"I actually like the gap your teeth." Grissom mentioned quietly. Sara looked at Frankie with a small smile.

"I guess you have your answer. Let's get my teeth cleaned." Frankie nodded and proceeded to clean and polish Sara's teeth. The whole process took roughly fifteen minutes and then they found themselves in the car once more. She got nervous the closer she got to her doctor's office. Gil took her hand in his to keep her calmer while she drove. He held her hand as much as he could once they left the safety of the car.

She sat nervously on the table in her paper gown. Gil stood in front of her and held her hands while she waited for her doctor. A knock on the door alerted them to company. A woman approximately Sara's age came in the room.

"Hello Sara. It's a surprise to see you again so soon. Didn't you just have your annual exam a few months ago?" The woman had stark blonde hair, which was currently in a long ponytail, and blinding green eyes. She was thin like Sara but about Catherine's height, which without heels was a few inches shorter than Sara. The blue scrubs only seemed to enhance her features.

"Yes. Recently I was raped and as a result of that I am now pregnant. I am here for a prenatal exam."

"I see you brought company."

"Dr. Mee, this is my boyfriend Gil. Gil, meet Dr. Mee." They shook hands.

"Ok, Sara, tell me what happened and we'll go from there." Dr. Mee sat on her stool and listened to the horrific story of what had happened. The doctor paled a little if it was possible on her already light complexion. While he sat listening to Sara tell her story again, Gil decided that it still didn't get any easier to hear. Actually he has heard it three times, but he must have blocked it out at the hospital because he doesn't remember her telling the story to Doc. He had no idea how she could tell it three times now without emotion. Maybe it's because of the job they do and she was used to detaching herself when explaining the evidence. Thankfully, none of them would have to go to court to testify and that the men were never leaving jail except in a body bag.

"Alright. Let's take a look." The doctor explained everything she was going to do and even complimented Doc's stitching of her vaginal walls.

"Sara, have you have intercourse recently?"

"A few days ago was the first time since the attack. Why?"

"There is still some bruising. Was it rough?"

"It hurt and I thought that there was still some bruising. It was not rough and I was in control of the pace and pressure." Gil flushed with embarrassment thankful that he was behind the doctor. Sara was glad that there was a sheet blocking her view of even Grissom at this point.

"Well, the stitches stayed intact and are almost completely dissolved. If you want to continue to have intercourse, then do as you have done so far. Try to refrain from a daily occurrence for now. Go ahead and get dressed and I will get the ultrasound machine to confirm how far along you are. I will be back I two minutes." The doctor left the room and Sara quickly dressed. She sat back on the table trembling. Gil came back to hold her in his arms. When the doctor came back in with the machine, Gil tried to go back to his previous spot. Sara physically requested he stay at her side and see this with her.

The image of a tiny white blob moving around on the screen was so surreal that both Gil and Sara looked at her stomach for any kind of evidence that there was a baby inside her. They found none.

"Well, as you can see, he or she is alive and well. Since there is movement, you are past eight weeks. That means the baby has his or her own blood and circulatory system. The arms and legs are still buds and I don't see any definitive fingers. The head is still curved in toward the heart a little bit and there is still a tail bud. You are nine and a half weeks. I want to see you again in three weeks and I will do another ultrasound to make sure. I will also want to do an amniocentesis to make sure there are no abnormalities. This is common test done in women over thirty five. After that age, the risks go up. Here is a photo of the baby if you want to share it. I will see you in three weeks. Listen to this," Suddenly, the sound of a rapid heartbeat filled the room. They listened for a minute before any comments were made. "Sounds very healthy. I will see you soon, Sara. It was nice to meet you Gil." They both nodded numbly and the doctor pushed the machine out of the room and left them alone. Sara made her appointment and walked to her car. Grissom thought she was being unusually quiet.


	22. Chapter 22

"Do you want me to drive?" She nodded and handed over the keys. Sara texted Doc from the passenger seat. She wanted to know if she could talk to him now instead of later. He called her and told her to come in; he would meet her at the lab.

"Take me to the lab please. I need to talk to Doc. You can come if you want, but I need to talk to him."

"I do too. I love you Sara. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. I love you too. You were embarrassed earlier weren't you?"

"That my dear, is an understatement. I'm just glad that I was out of sight when she asked you that."

"Me too."

"Are you hungry? We could get something on the way and you can eat at the lab."

"I'm fine right now. Maybe after we are both done talking to the Doc."

"Fair enough. Here we are." They got out of the car together and walked hand in hand to the morgue. Gil decided that since he wasn't directly invited in that he would wait his turn. He went to his office and told them to page him when they were ready.

"Sara, talk to me." Doc gently ordered once they were secluded in the tiny office of the morgue.

"I just left my first baby appointment. Gil went with me. I also have gone pretty far our of my comfort zone in the last week."

"I'm listening. Start with what you have done."

"I went to the grocery store by myself and spent eight hours alone. I have slept on Gil's couch all night by myself and I have started driving again."

"That's all great news, but I'm sure that's not why you needed to talk so soon."

"We also have taken our relationship to the next level; physically."

"Really. How far did you get?"

"Homerun. He said a few things and suddenly I realized that it was ok. He won't ever hurt me on purpose again. He let me set the pace and be in control. I even stopped and got off at one point. He was supportive and I was able to try again. He didn't force me to do anything that I didn't want to do and actually stopped me a few times to make sure I was ok with what was happening. It was beautiful."

"I'm glad to hear that. You need someone that you can trust with your mind, body and soul. I'm happy that Gil is that man for you. How did it go at the OB today?"

"I told her about the rapes. You were right about what would happen. She said that I am nine and a half weeks along. It was really weird to see the baby on the screen. Thank god that Gil was with me the whole time. I go back in three weeks for some tests and another ultrasound. I'm still not ready for anyone to know about the baby yet, though I know I am running out of time on that."

"That you are. Are you going to work tonight?"

"Yes. I think that soon I will be able to work in the lab again."

"You have made remarkable progress. How is Gil dealing with it?"

"He tests me just as I test myself. He is sad that I don't need him as much as I did before. He understands that I need to push myself so that we can both progress individually as well as a couple. Every step I take towards independence helps me take a step with Gil. He is slowly readjusting to not having to be there every second of every day. We both are"

"I'm so proud of you Sara. How are you feeling? Still tired? Any morning sickness?"

"I do get tired a little more easily, but not really getting sick. I'm just glad those bastards are in jail. I'm also sad because I always imagined that should I ever get pregnant that it would be Gil's baby. He's here supporting me, but it's not the same."

"I understand. Have you told him this?"

"Not yet. We usually have our deep talks after we have both seen you and are at whichever home we are staying at the next day. We don't keep secrets about our sessions here, but respect the privacy by coming in here alone. I told him that he could come in today if he wanted to. He said that since I didn't directly invite him, that he would wait for his turn in his office. I love him."

"He wants you to be happy. I knew in the hospital that things had or were about to change between the two of you. I'm glad to see it is working out so well."

"I guess I just needed the ego boost. I even called Catherine like you suggested, but it turned out that her advice didn't help as much as my own instincts. She even said that she was going to try some of the things I told her I do. I hope it works for them." Doc nodded in agreement and acknowledgement. She stood at the same time he did. He gave her a fatherly hug and sent her to work.

He paged Gil and the man himself arrived a minute later.


	23. Chapter 23

"Hi Gil. So how did it go at the doctor's office with Sara?"

"Fine. It was weird to see the baby. I wish that it was my baby she was carrying and not some strangers. We haven't really talked about it. She knows that I am there for her and if she decides to keep it, I will help her to raise it. I love her."

"Ah yes. I heard about that too. She had nice things to say about you. You did the right thing, by stopping to make sure she was alright." Gil blushed.

"She didn't tell me the gory details Gil. I know you two talk, so ask her what she said. I want you to know that I think you should start researching pregnancy to learn how best support her in whatever decisions she makes." He nodded as if confirming he'd already begun. Doc should have known that Gil had already acquired knowledge on pregnancy and how best to support her. It was time to change the subject.

"How are you handling her independence?"

"It's hard. It was so easy to provide everything she needed whenever she needed it. I am relearning that she is an independent woman again. Somehow, we are making it work. I don't quite know how, but we are. When she decides to test herself and not tell me; that's when it's the hardest for me to do nothing. They are tests for me too and I recognize that."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. She is progressing faster than I thought she would."

"I think it's because she trusts you and now she truly wants it. That other therapist was a joke. She saw into his mind games before he even started. You give her a little tough love and support her efforts. I think she knows that you truly care about her progress and that is what makes her want to succeed."

"I agree. I do care about her. On a quick personal note; I'm telling you now that if I find out you are hurting her in any way, I will use this cane to beat your ass."

"I believe you and I'm sure that once we are out in the open, I will receive more threats of the same caliber. It actually makes me feel good to know so many people care about her. Anyway, if I hurt her, I will beat my own ass."

"I'm glad we have an understanding. Make sure you talk to her later." The men shook hands and Gil walked out of the office. Sara was in the main room typing some notes on the computer. She turned and smiled at him before he said a word.

"Ready to go eat?"

"Sure. Let me tell the Doc I will be back later." She reappeared a minute later and claimed his hand. He led her out to her car.

"Ladies choice tonight."

"Lady chooses Mexican food." He drove to a nearby Mexican place that he frequents when the mood strikes. He led her inside the tiny out of the way place. It may have well been the only restaurant on the strip without flashing lights in the windows. Sara liked it immediately.

"Ahh Senor Bug! Las Carnitas today?" Gil blushed and Sara smiled, trying to keep her laughter at bay at least until they were seated. Gil continued the conversation not sure if he was prolonging the laughter or indulging her simply because he loved her smile.

"No thank you Paco. I will have whatever the lady chooses."

"Si. Si. Senor. Muy bonita." He turned to Sara.

"Buenos noches Senorita. What can I make for you this fine evening?" Sara smiled.

"Buenos noches Senor." Sara placed her order and Grissom paid before leading her to a seat.

"Senor Bug? I love it!" She finally let her laughter slowly bubble from her mouth. He playfully glared at her, but she ignored him. Her laughter didn't subside until the food arrived. Sara never realized how hungry she was until she was looking at the food. She dug in with gusto. Gil was amazed. He'd never seen her that fast. She was merciless with the utensils. He hadn't even started his food yet and she was almost half way done. He tried to slow her down before she got heartburn.

"Is it good?" She nodded but never stopped her intake speed.

"Honey, maybe you should slow down before you get sick." She shook her head while continuing to inhale her dinner. He motioned for a drink for Sara when she finished. She was going to need to get the air out of her stomach. He also got a to-go box for his own food fully intending to relinquish it if she asked him to. Once she finished, he led her back to the car.

"Here, drink this because you need to belch." She did and what she released could easily have competed with Greg and Nick. She didn't even try to cover it up when she let loose.

"Excuse me. Don't tell the guys I just did that. It felt good though."

"That's my girl." He said with pride and she laughed, causing another one to erupt. They laughed together and he drove back to the lab. He had more research to do. Sara confidently walked through the lab greeting her friends. They hung out together in the break room until Ecklie walked in ready to start shift. Catherine was ready to go back in the field and tonight was her first night.

--

A/N: I don't know about you; but doesn't feel good to belch like that? ) Sorry about the short chpters. There are longer ones on the way. As always thank you to those sendng reviews. Keep them coming!


	24. Chapter 24

"You look different." The red head commented lightly.

"I feel different." Sara locked eyes with Catherine. Sara knew that Catherine knew what was different about her. She watched Catherine's eyes slightly widened and then narrowed in a 'we'll talk later' fashion. Sara nodded when Ecklie came in.

"Hello Sara, how are you doing?"

"Better. I'd like to update you on a few things when you are free." He nodded and handed out assignments.

He led her to the conference room and closed the door. Sara sat across the table from him. She wasn't as comfortable with him as she was with some of the other guys on the shift. She also felt that he knew this.

"What would you like to talk about?" He began.

"First, I would like to thank you for allowing me whatever time it takes for me to heal. Grissom being available to me twenty-four seven has helped more than you know. This past week, I have made huge strides in recovering my independence. I am working as much as I can by helping out the Doc in the morgue. I feel like I may be able to return to the lab soon."

"I'm glad to hear it. I know that you and I have never gotten along, but that doesn't mean I like to see you hurt. You are a good CSI and I want you back as soon as you are able."

"Thank you. I want that too, but it may take longer than either of us would like. What I am about to tell you needs to stay between us until I feel ready to tell everyone else."

"I won't say anything."

"One of those assholes got me pregnant. I don't believe in abortion, and I haven't decided whether or not to keep the baby. Gil said that he will support any decision I make and if I keep it, he will be there to help me raise it." Sara saw the shck register on his face though she had to give him some credit for hiding it quickly.

"Thank you for telling me this. I will keep this to myself until you are ready. Do you have an idea of when you will know your decision or make this public?"

"I appreciate that. Gil and I were at the doctor today and she told me that I am nine and a half weeks along. I don't know what I am going to do at this point. I know that I am running out of time where this can stay a secret. I know it couldn't be anybody else because it has been a really long time." She confessed and he nodded in understanding.

"Just let me know when you are ready to work in the lab. I do have one question for you, why is our coroner your primary care doctor?"

"I asked him when I first moved here. I trust him and it beats making an appointment at an office and end up having to cancel it. The coroner in San Francisco was my doctor too. It's a long story of how that came to be and I don't feel comfortable sharing it."

"I actually think it's creative. I applaud you for that."

"Thank you. If you don't mind Doc is probably wondering where I am. Those files won't get done without me." Ecklie nodded and stood to let her leave the room.

She was in a good mood on her walk to the morgue when Catherine caught her eye. She was waving her hand in asking her to enter the lab she was in.

"Spill it."

"At breakfast. Too many ears around here. You're driving because Gil has the keys to my car." Catherine nodded and returned to her work. Sara finished her walk to her destination.

"Hey Doc, I'm back." She called out.

"Good. There's plenty to do tonight. Where were you?"

"I wanted to let Ecklie know what was going on. I'm sure he was wondering what was taking me so long when Catherine has been back for weeks."

"Did you tell him about the…"

"Yes. I also told him that I was working in here for you and would most likely be ready for the lab soon."

"Whenever you are ready. That will be fine. I'll miss you though. You're a lot easier on the eyes than David." Sara laughed and retuned to her work.

At the end of shift, Catherine practically burst through the doors.

"Let's go. We need to talk."

"Let me finish this and tell Gil." Catherine didn't move a muscle. Five minutes later Doc stepped up.

"Sara, go. You can finish the next time you come in. I'll see you later. Thanks for your help." Sara huffed out a breath and got up. Together they walked to Grissom's office. He looked up from his Mexican food. He briefly wondered if she was going to take his food.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Actually I am going to go with Catherine. We need to talk about stuff. You have my car. I'll either call you or have Catherine drive me home." He got out of his seat and walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss and told her he would see her later and to be careful.

Catherine had to blink to make sure her eyes were working. She never thought she would ever see Grissom kiss anyone in front of an audience, let alone Sara. She knew they were together, but gathered that it wasn't public knowledge yet. She hadn't even told Warrick, though she suspected that he already knew. Catherine pulled her younger counterpart away and led the way to her car. No words were said until they were in Catherine's kitchen.

"So? Tell me already."

"You are hereby sworn to secrecy."

"Done."

"One of those assholes knocked me up." Catherine dropped and consequently shattered the plates that were in her hands. Thankfully, they were empty. Sara came around to help clean up the mess.

"Are you keeping it?"

"I'm not killing it. Only Ecklie, Doc, and Gil know about this. You **can't** tell **anyone**. I'm nine and a half weeks."

"I won't say a word Sara; I promise. How do you feel?"

"Physically. I feel fine. I went to the doctor yesterday. It was weird to see it on the monitor. Gil had the same reaction I did."

"How about mentally?"

"I'm actually trying not to think about it and failing miserably. I'm so mad that they did this to me. I never thought that I would get pregnant, but I hoped that if it ever happened; that the baby would at least be created out of love." Sara allowed one tear to escape and quickly wiped it away. Catherine decided to change the subject.

"I'm here for you. So, you and Gil huh? How did you do it? When you called the other day; you made it seem like it was going to be a while."

"I wanted to kiss him and I did. He let me be in control and even stopped me a few times. He said some really nice and supportive things and I just knew that it was something I could do with him. He didn't get angry when I stopped in the middle of it. We talk; about everything. I trust him."

"Wow. Can you tell me what it is that he said?"

"It's private, but when the time is right, you'll know. You've been back to work for weeks and I am still technically on medical leave. I'll be back soon. I changed therapists and it has made a world of difference. I'm not afraid to be left alone any more."

"That's good Sara. I'm happy for you. Let's eat and no more dropping bombshells when I have dishes in my hand." Sara chuckled an apology and agreed. The ladies made cheesy omelets to eat and watched a movie together before fatigue began to get the better of Sara. Catherine called Grissom to come pick her up. He knocked on the door fifteen minutes later.

"I fed her and she fell asleep in the last thirty minutes of the movie. Does she do this with you? It's not good for the baby."

"She told you about that?"

"Yes. We have an understanding now. I'm sure she'll tell you when she wakes up." Grissom had no choice other than to accept the information. He knew that the two women now had a very strong bond. Catherine watched Grissom pick Sara up with ease and carry her out to the car. She began to wake when he set her down. Noticing this he kept a running monologue so that is voice would register and she could remain calm. She fell back to sleep in the car and he waved good bye to Catherine. She waved back and waited until the car was in gear before shutting the door and going to bed herself. Catherine was very happy that the two love sick geeks had finally found each other. She wondered when they were going to tell the team. Her thought train was interrupted by Warrick announcing his arrival. He climbed into bed with her and she fell asleep in the safety of Warrick's embrace.


	25. Chapter 25

Sara stirred again as Grissom was parking the car at his house. He noticed about a block away and began talking nonsense to her so she would hear his voice and not panic.

"Hey, I was going to wake you in a minute. We just got to my house."

"Tired." Was all she uttered.

"I see that. Do you want me to carry you in?"

"No. I can walk, but thanks for offering." Slowly she climbed out of the car and walked next to him to his door. He walked her straight to his room and put her to bed fully clothed. She went right back to sleep. He set the alarm and proceeded with his own nighttime ritual before joining her. He made no attempt to touch her for fear of waking her.

Sara woke up with the alarm startled by how sweet he was. He left her clothes on her while she slept. Just when she thinks she loved him as much as one can love; he does something to make her love him even more. The downside of having slept in her clothes is now they were uncomfortable, especially around the waist. She looked over to notice that he was already up and had made his side of the bed. She got up and stripped before walking into the shower. She woke up fully when she walked right into the door. Somehow she forgot that they were at his place instead of hers and they closed the door now. The door flew open and there stood a towel clad and dripping wet Grissom.

"Sara! Are you alright?" He put his hand out to help her up.

"My head hurts now and my pride is bruised, but otherwise I am ok. Nothing's broken." She assured him with a smile.

"Let me get you an ice pack. Lay back on the bed." He covered her up with a spare towel and left the room. Only then did she remember that she was naked. She was smiling when he came back in. It caused him to smile back at her.

"I like your smile."

"I was just smiling at how naturally considerate you are. Leaving me in my clothes and then covering me when you left."

"Thank you. Your happiness is important to me. I like doing the little things to show you how much I care." He sat on the bed and held the ice to her head. He liked that her hand covered his.

"I like it too. I fully intend to return the favor."

"Not necessary. Just being with you is all I need. Having your trust gives me the confidence to face anything. I would be nothing without you." Sara cursed her hormones when a tear escaped at her heartfelt words. With the towel and the ice pack forgotten, she turned to him with a sultry gaze.

"We are going to be late to work tonight." She said decisively.

"It's a good thing that Ecklie is still in charge until you go back to the lab isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

"Make love with me." She whispered and sat up to kiss him. He returned the kiss and automatically wrapped his arms around her. He pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. The men are gone from my head. You chased them away." She pulled him on top of her kissing him again. He smiled and let himself be swept up in the act. He began to put on his moves and it seemed to him that no matter what he did, she moaned appreciatively. Both towels dissipated somehow and he followed his mouth down her body. She opened her legs for him. He took his time and savored the taste of her. Her fingers massaged his scalp causing him to moan. His moan caused her climax. He worked his way up her body again not knowing if she wanted to kiss him after he performed oral sex. He knew that some women liked it; some didn't and had been with both types. He was intending to migrate to her neck and ears but found that once he was in reach, she pulled him to her own mouth. She tickled his tongue with her own and they fought for dominance of his mouth. He surrendered to her willingly. Her hands were everywhere that they could reach. He involuntarily thrust toward her when she grabbed his ass. Her eyes closed at the increased contact and when her head tilted back, he took advantage of the newly exposed skin. He was determined to let her decide when the intrusion of her body would take place. He may be on top this time, but she was still calling the shots. Her hand skimmed down his side and reached between their bodies to take hold of him. He wasn't sure how, but he suddenly found himself on his back as she continued to stroke him. His eyes were closed to enjoy the sensations and consequently failed to notice when she settled her weight on top of him until he was halfway in her body. He watched her work herself on to him and loved watching his anatomy enter and exit her body. Unable stand to being an idle participant any longer, Gil moved his hands to explore her body since he no longer needed to hold himself up above her. Sara pulled him up at and at the same time, leaned down to kiss him with all of the love she had for him. She knew that it was going to take quite some time for her inner muscles to become accustomed to his size. At least her legs would be in great shape. He fully sat up with her to maintain increased bodily contact as she rode him. He unintentionally gave her several hickeys during the course of their love making. Again her climax triggered his. Together they fell back on to the bed in a heap of sweaty, sated flesh. He waited to regain some strength before leaving the bed to get a washcloth to clean them up.

"I have a feeling I am going to be on top for a while. Not that I'm complaining." Sara casually mentioned after they cleaned themselves up.

"I'm not either Honey. I love you."

"I love you too. I guess we should get dressed and go to work."

"We need a shower first." He said with a gleam in his eye that she hadn't seen in years. It reminded her of when they first met. She got up to follow him.

They walked into the lab three hours after the current shift had started. Nobody seemed to notice the scarf she was wearing around her neck to cover the hickeys. She was glad that she did occasionally wear them as part of her wardrobe so that nobody would question her about it. Sara went right to the morgue and got to work. Doc was visibly busy and she didn't want to disturb him so she said nothing.

"Oh, hello Sara. When did you get here?"

"Hey Doc. We got here about an hour ago. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"I appreciate that. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure." She got up and followed him to his office automatically closing the door behind her. She sat in her usual chair and waited for him to initiate the talk this time.

"Something has changed with you. What happened?"

"I don't see the men anymore when I am with Gil. I can't explain what happened. They just went away. Gil is amazing in the way that he treats me. I feel like my old self. I think that tomorrow I will try the lab again." Sara had a large smile on her face by the time she finished her reply. Doc smiled back at her and then focused on her face.

"What happened to your head?"

"Oh." She laughed. "I fell asleep at Catherine's this morning. Gil picked me up, took me back to his place and put me to bed in my clothes. When I woke up, I stripped and tried to walk into the shower forgetting that the door was closed. I walked right into it. Gil was there immediately and when he left to get some ice, he even covered me up. I thought that was very sweet especially since he's seen me naked already. I don't think I need to tell you why we only got here an hour ago."

"I am very happy for you. Do you feel like we need to continue regular sessions?"

"No. Will you still be around to listen if I do need to talk? Other than Gil, I trust you the most."

"I'm honored and I will always be available to you. I want you to know that I have been brushing up on my pregnancy knowledge and should you go into labor or have issues while you are here. I would be happy to help you." Sara let a tear escape. She swiped at it quickly.

"Damn hormones. Doc, that is so sweet. Thank you. Do you think I should tell the team about the baby?"

"If you don't do it soon, the little one will make the announcement all by itself. Have you decided what you are going to do with it?"

"Not yet. I thought that I wanted to put it up for adoption, but now that I don't see the men anymore and I know that none of them can get me, I just don't know yet. I still have some time. I set a deadline of twenty weeks to make a final decision."

"I will support anything you decide. Should you decide to keep it, my wife said she would be happy to provide day, or in your case, night care for you free of charge."

"I am honored. As soon as I make a decision, you will be the first one I tell after Gil."

"I consider your therapy officially done. Now get out of here and get back to work." He stood at the same time she did. Sara hesitated and then turned to him.

"I really could not have done this without you. Trust is something I don't give out easily; and being able to talk to you has made all the difference in the world. I have regained the confidence to be me again. Thank you."

"You are most welcome. I am glad that I could help. I love you kid." She walked to him and hugged him.

"I love you too Doc." She ended the embrace slowly and preceded him out of the door. She went right back to her paperwork and acted, as always, like the conversation never took place. He was glad that she was able to compartmentalize her life and the different types of relationships she had with him. He had no fear that she would regress. Whatever Gil has said to her recently has done more good to her than all of his sessions combined; that much he knew. He thought it was good that they talked to each other and had that one other person they could freely confide in. It was a good day for Doc. He watched her work for a minute before smiling to himself and returning to his work.


	26. Chapter 26

After shift, Sara walked into Gil's office with a smile on her face.

"Hi." He began and automatically smiled back upon seeing her face.

"Good morning. I need to talk to you real quick." He nodded and she closed the door.

"I spoke with Doc last night. I am officially done with my therapy."

"I'm glad."

"I am ready to return to work starting tonight and I would like to be in the lab for a little bit."

"Well I'm glad about that, but you have to stay in the lab until after your maternity leave. I looked up the rules and pregnant women are not allowed to be at crime scenes. There is too much risk. I even spoke with Ecklie about it and he won't bend that rule."

"Ok. I think that I am also ready to tell the team about the baby."

"Have you decided?"

"Not yet. I set a deadline of week twenty to decide the baby's fate. That way it gives me plenty of time to look for adoptive parents or to decorate the nursery."

"That's a good plan."

"Do you want to tell them about us?" Sara asked tentatively.

"Absolutely. Didn't I tell you that Ecklie was just waiting for me to ask permission?"

"Yes. I remember now. So, can we tell them today?"

"Sure. Let's call them now. Where do you want to meet with them?"

"At the diner. I have more to tell you too but it can wait until later. It's a little more private."

"Ok. I will call Nick, Greg, and Sophia. You call Catherine, Warrick and Brass." She nodded and they both pulled out their phones.

An hour later, the eight friends were sitting at the diner for the first time in months. Sara sat by Gil and he noticed that she didn't sit with her back to the wall. She really was back to her old self. After they placed their orders, Sara cleared her throat.

"I called you all here because I have to tell you all a few things." They all leaned in slightly to convey their full attention upon her. She reached for Gil's hand under the table. He squeezed it back and held her hand on his thigh.

"I will be back in the lab tonight. I am finally finished with my therapy and feel like my old stubborn self again." They all smiled and Nick, who was on the other side of Sara gave her a pat on the back. She held up her hand.

"The other news is that I will be stuck in the lab for quite some time. One of the men got me pregnant and I am not allowed to be in the field until I come back from maternity leave." Anger settled on every face at the table, even Gil's and he's known for weeks.

"I don't believe in abortion, but I haven't decided yet whether or not to keep the baby. I am about ten weeks along according to my doctor." Warrick spoke up,

"If I killed them, would any of you turn me in?"

"Well, doing that means we turn ourselves in too." Greg joined him. Sara smiled knowing that her friends just became her 'family'. She let a tear escape and tried to be sly at wiping it away, but knew they all saw her anyway.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Don't go killing anybody yet. If you're all in jail, who will babysit when we want to go out? Assuming I keep it, that is." Everyone laughed.

"Who's 'we'" Sophia asked from her seat next to Brass at the far end of the table. This time Grissom spoke up.

"Me and Sara." Was all he said and the table cheered for them. That brought smiles to everyone's face. A few patrons looked in their direction, so they lowered the noise.

"We're all here for you, sis." Nick told her with a shoulder squeeze.

"Wait, are we keeping this from Ecklie?" Greg asked.

"Nope. He knows. He actually had a pool started a few years ago with upper management on when I would declare my feelings. The mayor won. I don't know who was in or how much was won and I don't want to know either." He leaned over to kiss Sara briefly and the table clapped. The breakfast was served and they all ate as a family. Sara paid the bill for everyone by her own insistence and stubbornness. Each one of them gave her a strong hug and welcomed her back the lab. They shook Grissom's hand in congratulations. Warrick wanted to be last.

"Hey Griss, can I talk to you over here for a sec?" He nodded and the men excused themselves to walk further away from the group.

"Grissom, I wanted to tell you that Sara is my best friend. I have known for a long time about her feelings toward you and likewise she knew about mine for Catherine. I want to tell you that if you hurt her, I will hurt you. I love that girl like my sister."

"I appreciate your honesty. I will say the same to you with regards to Catherine. She was my best friend for a long time and I love her like a sister. Honestly, you're going have to better with your threats though. Doc told me he would 'beat my ass' with his cane. I don't want to hurt her. I actually plan to propose soon. Your lips are sealed. Not even Catherine."

"Done. Glad we are on the same page. I mean what I said. I will deliver a smack down on you and I don't really care if I lose my job or not."

"That's much better. Come on. Let's head back." They shook on their new agreement and went back to the group. Grissom went up to Sara and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind while watching Warrick do the same to Catherine. Nobody was tired enough to go home yet, so they went to the park. Greg had a Frisbee in his car and they played for hours.

Doc was driving home and happened to see a group of adults in the park. Curious, he went for a closer inspection. He recognized Sara first and got out of the car.

"Hey, don't you people have jobs?!" He yelled and they all laughed. Sara came over to him and told him that they all knew about the baby as well as her and Gil.

"They were so mad when I told them about the baby. I was touched and felt very protected." She finished her quiet conversation and kept playing at the same time. He smiled and watched them all play. He left them a few minutes later and they all waved at him. They played for another hour or so and even got caught up in a game of Ultimate Frisbee. Nick, Sara, Brass, and Sophia were on one team. Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Grissom on the other. Nick's team won with Brass having caught the winning throw. They all left a short time after that.

That evening, when Grissom entered his office, there was a package on his desk. He opened it and saw a case of cans with modified labels. He picked up the hand written note:

--

A/N: I know that the whole frisbee thing is a bit juvenile for our CSI's but it was fun. Any predictions on who wrote the note or what it says??

Keep those reviews coming.


	27. Chapter 27

Grissom,

Here is a case of

Whoop-ass. If you hurt

Sara, I will open it

In your face.

Your coffee friend,

Greg Sanders

He actually smiled and chuckled to himself for a second. He decided to reply to Greg's creative threat and took out a piece of stationary.

Greg,

I got the message.

I will hold you to your

promise. You are not

the only one to

threaten me; though

I like yours the best.

I'm glad to know that

You are looking out for

her.

Grissom

He sealed it and put it with the assignments for the night. He actually felt strange being back in charge again. He hadn't been in charge since the accident almost three months ago. He just had to get to know the replacement for Sara since he will be there for a while longer. He got a text message from Brass on his way to the break room.

-You hurt her and I hide your body. JB- Well, at least his instincts hadn't let him down. He knew that he would get more threats once their relationship was out in the open. Honestly, and he would deny this to his dying day, but it made him happy to see how much they all cared about Sara. He wondered if she received any threats from the team. He also decided that she didn't need them after all the hurt he had caused her by pushing her away for all those years. Catherine was right, they were a family and families stick together through good times and bad. He entered the break room ready to begin.

"Good evening. I trust that we are all ready to begin. You must be John." The CSI level 1 next to Greg stood and shook Grissom's hand. The man could have passed as Greg's twin brother. Both men not only had a disturbingly similar appearance, but fashion sense as well. He only hoped that John used any manic energy he might have to focus on the task at hand.

"Will you be able to stay on our shift for a few more months? Sara is back to work, though she is bound to the lab for a while." He nodded and sat back down again. He looked at Greg and handed him the note. Greg nodded without emotion and pocketed the note after discreetly reading it. Grissom handed out assignments and everybody shuffled out the door. He took John with him to see what the man could do. He wanted to see how well the day shift was training their CSI's. Ecklie had been lucky because once word got out about what had happened, CSI's all over the nation volunteered to cover the graveyard shift. Ecklie picked CSI's from the labs closest to Vegas. John was a new hire and eager to impress. The other five did get a bonus and the chance to add a brief tenure of working in Vegas on their resumes.

Sara was feeling queasy this evening, so she left Wendy in the DNA lab to go see the Doc.

"I thought you were back to work tonight?"

"I am, but I am really feeling nauseous. Do you have any crackers or something?"

"I'm sorry I don't. I will make sure to get some for you. Do you want to lie down? I can check you out if you'd like." She nodded and he guided her over to his office. He had a couch in there and he did a quick check of her vitals. Everything checked out fine so she just rested for a bit. He called Grissom to bring some crackers on his way back to the lab. Two hours later, Grissom burst through the door.

"Is she alright?" He saw the bag of saltines in his hand.

"She's fine. You beat David here." He saw the impatient look on the supervisor's face and answered the unspoken question.

"She's resting. I checked her out and everything is ok. She has an upset stomach. She's in my office." Grissom walked away to find her. She was on her side and starting to stir.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Still have my upset stomach."

"I brought you crackers at Doc's request. Here try these."

"You two are the best. I love you." She began to nibble.

"I love you too. I have interesting stories to tell you later." She nodded and continued to eat. The crackers helped and she was able to go back to work again. Word had spread about Sara and Gil. He received several more threats from lab techs. Catherine, Nick and Sophia also cornered him as well. Gil was actually the most scared of Catherine for threatening to burn him at the stake and send his ashes to the ocean. Sara was highly amused by his tales of promised death if he hurt her. She told him that no one has said anything to her other than a blessing. He was playfully annoyed by the smug look she wore after revealing that tidbit of information. She laughed out loud upon seeing the case of 'whoop-ass' courtesy of Greg.

--

A/N: It seemed like a Greg move; didn't it? Congrats to those who guessed correctly.


	28. Chapter 28

Three weeks had gone by, and it was time for her next doctor's appointment. Grissom was in court and try as he might, he was unable to get out of it. Sara walked calmly to the morgue. She was lucky that Doc was still in his office.

"Hey Doc, got a minute?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you would go to my doctor's appointment with me. Gil is stuck in court and said he won't be out in time to go with me."

"I would be happy to. Actually, it would be an excellent opportunity to get a few tips from your doctor in order to help myself be more prepared should anything happen at the lab more severe than an upset stomach. Is that alright with you?"

"I think that is a great idea. I'm actually beginning to feel a little different." He finished packing up and was walking her out to her car.

"How so?"

"My clothes are starting to feel a little snug around the waist. I'm going to have to submit to shopping soon. I guess that the reality is setting in."

"How do you feel about that?" She started the car and was driving to the hospital.

"I don't know."

"You will. One day, everything will just click and you'll know what to do." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. Here we are." She led the way to her doctor's office and signed in. They sat there waiting only for a few minutes. Doc went in with her and they were both thankful that she didn't have to undress this time. Her doctor came in a minute later.

"Hello Sara. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Dr. Mee this is my good friend and primary doctor, Al Robbins. Doc, I would like you to meet Dr. Mee." They shook hands and Sara quickly explained that Doc was learning more about pregnancy to be better able to assist if she goes into labor at work. Dr. Mee added Doc's number to Sara's file and handed over her business card in return. She turned to Sara.

"Ok, lie back and we'll take a look at the little one." She brought the machine in again to look at the baby. Sara dutifully undid her pants and flinched when the cool gel landed on her belly.

"It's getting firmer. The baby is definitely growing. There he or she is." Sara and Doc looked at the screen. Sara could not believe how much the baby has changed in three weeks. There were definite fingers and toes. The baby's head was up and there was no tail anymore. They could see the spine and it looked like a string of pearls. Dr. Mee took several measurements while the baby moved around. Sara could only stare. Dr. Mee printed up a few photos for Sara to take home.

"I was right. Twelve weeks. You are right on track. I want to see you again in four more weeks." Sara dimly nodded and made sure her clothes were presentable before leaving the office. She made her appointment and let Doc lead her to her car. She snapped back to reality and drove him back to the lab.

"Thanks for going with me, Doc. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure. How are you doing?"

"It didn't look like a baby last time. Reality is making a home in my head. I have to decide soon."

"Yes. You do. We're all here for you and no one will think any less of you if you put the baby up for adoption; and if they do, I will use my cane to beat their ass." She nodded and chuckled. He reassuringly pat her on her shoulder. Just then she parked in front of Doc's car.

"Drive safely. I will see you later."

Sara arrived home to see Gil just getting out of is car. She honked her horn to alert him of her arrival. He stood on the sidewalk and waited for her to join him. He kissed her briefly on the mouth as a greeting.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't go with you. By the time I got out, I called and you had already left the doctor's office. How did it go?"

"It looks like a baby. I'll show you inside." She led the way into her apartment and showed him the photos. She told him her thoughts and feelings. He told her to let him get more comfortable and then they were going to do some shopping. He had noticed that her clothes were a little snug and had planned to tell her today anyway. Sara decided that she liked this sweet and caring side that he was showing to her and only her. She joined him in the shower for the simple fact that she could. He let her wash him from head to toe. There was no hidden agenda in her method which he liked. They got dressed and he drove her to the mall. They ate and found a few more things for Sara to wear that had elastic in the waist. She found a few shirts that hung a little lower to begin covering her burgeoning abdomen. He got an idea and took her to his house. He asked her to wait in the living room. He came out and stood before her with a soft, loving gaze.

"Sara, I love you. Ever since I acknowledged my feelings, you have made me so much happier than I could ever have hoped to be. I like being with you and sharing parts of myself with you. I love learning about you and what makes you tick. That being said, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ok." That is when he lowered himself onto one knee before her. Sara gasped, knowing what he was about to ask. She discreetly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, and was relieved to discover that she was in fact, awake.

"Sara, will you marry me?"

"Yes. I love you so much." Sara answered without hesitation. He stood again with a large smile gracing his face. He produced a ring and placed it on her finger.

"Where did you get this?" Sara let her gaze linger on the ring. She could tell that the setting was old but well cared for. There was a solitaire in the middle surrounded by several smaller chips to create an ocean wave effect. It was all mounted in gold.

"It was my grandmother's and then my mother's. When my mother passed this down to me, she made me promise to give it to the girl that makes me feel complete. That girl is you. I have known it for a long time and fought very hard to deny destiny. I always let my brain overrule my heart and tell me that one day you would get tired of me and leave me; that one day you would think I was too old for you. Just before you were taken, I was starting to listen to my heart. I'm glad that I finally acted. I regret that I have wasted so many years and chances that you have given me. Thank you for staying and being patient with me."

"It's beautiful. Besides, you are worth waiting for just as I knew you would be. Thank you for listening to your heart. I told Warrick that when we got rescued, I was going to ask you out again. If you said no, I was going to leave. He gave me his full support when I told him that I couldn't stay in a city where I don't feel safe. You make me feel safe. You have since we met. I love you." She leaned up to kiss him and he eagerly returned the affection. They made their way to his bed and made love. They fell asleep afterwards with a new sense of peace. Grissom was shocked to learn he would have lost her and then was glad that he kissed her back the day he and Nick rescued them. He dreamed of the new life that was beginning to form around him and he woke up with a smile on his face. It quickly faded.

When he woke later that evening, he was alone.

A/N: Where did Sara go? Any guesses? Keep the reviews coming.


	29. Chapter 29

When he woke later that evening, he was alone. He sat u and called for her.

"Sara?"

"On the phone." She called back to him so he got up to get dressed for the day. He was feeling like nothing could get him down and he was determined to make sure nothing would bother him. He heard Sara squeal in happiness as he came out of the bathroom shortly before she made her appearance. She was still in one of his shirts. That had become her new ritual since the accident. She had started wearing his shirts without asking and never received any protest; so she never had any reason to stop. He didn't care; he liked how she looked in them.

"You're in a good mood." He observed trying to subtly extract the reason for her squeal.

"I am. I can't tell you though because I am sworn to secrecy. Sorry. Catherine says congratulations to us."

"You have peaked my curiosity."

"She knows I tell you everything. I asked her if I could tell you and she said no. Sorry." Sara walked past him into the bathroom and proceeded to get ready. It had to do with Catherine and Sara was happy about it. He followed her in.

"Did she and Warrick finally consummate their relationship?" Her toothbrush fell out of her mouth. Her shocked eyes gazed at his reflection. He grinned.

"What in the world made you guess that?" She tried to cover the bull's-eye guess

"I know you two have been talking about that and helping each other cope with the…frustration. You were happy and it was because of something she said. My other guess is that he proposed to her."

"I can't tell you. Only she can."

"Come on. I won't say anything, you know that."

"Gil, I want to I really do, but she specifically told me not to tell you. As I said before, she knows I tell you everything. She made me promise on your life. Please don't make me tell you." She looked worried. He smiled at her.

"Fine. I'll just have to bug her I guess. I can be relentless."

"I know that. Let me get ready or we will be late again. Oh, can you put the ultrasound photos by my purse. I told Catherine I would show her." He nodded and let her have her victory for the time being. He walked away to make her lunch and his too.

At the lab, Sara took off immediately after putting her things away. He knew what she was up to and texted Catherine to his office. She met him there and Sara caught them just before he closed the door.

"You cheated!"

"I did no such thing. Excuse me." He smiled devilishly and began to close the door.

"Cath, I didn't say anything!" She squeaked out and the door shut in her face. Sara camped out in the break room and waited for them to return.

Grissom went to sit behind his desk.

"I must say thank you for your prompt response to my page."

"Subtlety was never your strong point with me. Spit it out."

"I want in on the secret."

"What makes you think there is one? How do you know that it isn't just some game to drive you crazy?"

"I know Sara. She was very happy about something you told her. I heard her squeal, she doesn't squeal. I want to know what it is."

"You tried to guess didn't you?" Catherine decided that this was a lot of fun; for her.

"I did. You are still stalling. You know I won't say anything."

"What were your guesses?"

"That you and Warrick are finally 'together' or that he proposed and you were able to go all the way. Both hypotheses had sex involved. I know that Sara told you when we were able to finish what we started." Catherine and Grissom both had to look away and fight the blush. She knew that they had sex; she just didn't want to hear about it anymore. Luckily, she didn't see Grissom fighting the blush as well. He didn't like Sara talking about that particular issue relating to him, but he knew that she needed a female friend. She and Catherine had an intense bond since they were rescued and they acted like sisters now. Besides, he knew Sara didn't tell Catherine all the explicit details.

"Sara really does tell you everything, doesn't she?"

"It's a two way street. You have no idea how much blackmail she has on me. The only thing she's kept from me is the big secret. Spill it."

"I don't have to. You were right." She flashed her left hand and smiled. He immediately got out of his chair and pulled her into a big hug.

"Congratulations. When's the big day?"

"After Sara has the baby. She is my maid of honor."

"So that's why she squealed I take it?" He asked after sitting in the chair next to her instead of going behind his desk again.

"Yes. So now you know. I just wanted to be the one to tell you; that's why I made her promise."

"I'm happy for you both. Was Lindsey happy?"

"She's ecstatic. She loves Warrick and he treats her like a queen."

"Good. Shall we begin our shift? Sara brought those photos for you." He led her to the break room to see Sara pacing. Catherine smiled.

"He knows."

"I tried to get to you first."

"I gathered. Let me see the pictures."

"What pictures?" Nick asked; pausing his video game.

"New baby pictures. I am twelve weeks now."

"Hey girl, nice bling." Warrick leaned into kiss her on the cheek. Sara smiled and felt like her hand was being ripped away from her body as everyone vied to get a look at the ring. "Why didn't you tell me?" Catherine demanded.

"Because you were so happy and I knew that I was going to see you here anyway. We were only on the phone an hour ago." Sara replied and Catherine smiled, accepting the answer. Grissom waited a moment to let everyone have a chance to see her ring and congratulate them both. Warrick sprung his and Catherine's news to start another round of hugs. Grissom got everyone calmed down again and sent Sara to work in the lab. She left and he handed out assignments.


	30. Chapter 30

Warrick later tracked down Sara in the DNA lab.

"Hey, can I take you to lunch?"

"Sure. Wendy, I'm going to lunch if anybody asks." The younger woman nodded and watched them leave. Grissom came in a minute later looking for her.

"She just left with Warrick. He asked to take her out for lunch."

"Thanks Wendy. Could you run these when you get a chance? They are the only clue we have right now."

"Sure. I'll start as soon as I finish Nick's samples." He nodded and left. He knew that Sara knew he had made them both a lunch. Warrick must need to talk to her in private. He would get the information later. He grabbed his own lunch and met with Catherine and Greg as they came in to eat.

Warrick drove to the same Mexican place that Grissom drove her to a month ago.

"Ah Muy bonitas! Como estas?" The man behind the counter recognized her immediately.

"Bien."

"Donde, senor bug?"

"He's still at work." Sara placed her order and Warrick followed her after he ordered his food and paid the tab. He led her to a quiet table in the corner.

"Senor bug?" Warrick chuckled at the nickname the Spanish man had given him.

"Yeah. I love it. Grissom brought me here about a month ago. So, what's up?"

"I know you talked to Catherine."

"I did. I know she talked to you too." They both had the decency to blush as the food was served.

"I'm just curious to know what Grissom said to you. All I know is that one minute you are still very dependent on him and the next you're in the sack."

"Well, I changed therapists and that's what made all the difference. I was given a healthy dose of tough love. Grissom was included in my therapy and even had a few sessions of his own. I knew that Grissom and my therapist would not let me regress. I had no choice but to move forward. Gil confessed his feelings shortly after and I found the courage to be myself once again. He let me be completely in control of when and how far things progressed. One day it just happened. I stopped seeing the men in black. Gil chased them away with his words of love. He said some very private things and I know he means every word."

"Wow. I let Catherine be in control too. Like you, she said that she kept seeing the men. Maybe it took her longer to accept me because I was there and I was helpless as I watched it happen. Grissom didn't have to see that. Do you still have nightmares?"

"No, I haven't had one since Gil chased the men away. I told him everything that happened over those three days. In a very small way, I'm glad that it happened. I'm not glad for the abuse, but I'm glad we were taken. If we hadn't been, then we'd all still be dancing around our feelings. You know what I mean?"

"Good point. Does he know that you were close to leaving again?"

"Yes. I tell him everything now. He tells me too. We will never willingly betray each other's trust. He knows that you are my best friend and that I told you about my feelings and intentions when we were trapped. Do you have nightmares?"

"Sometimes. Catherine's are pretty much gone. I tell Catherine everything too. I am filled with such regret because instead of playing the field and then marrying Tina, I should have acted upon what was right in front of me all those years ago. You and Grissom had the same tension as me and Cath."

"I know. I picked up on it when I first saw you two together after I first got here. I think she was pissed that I was investigating you more than the fact that I was here 'on her turf' by Grissom's request."

"You'd have to talk to her about that. I didn't like you much when you got here. I thought you were just Grissom's lap dog. I have never seen him flirt with anybody the way he did with you. I watched you both carefully. He was testing your feelings wasn't he?"

"You had every right not to like me when I first got here. I wouldn't like me either. You'd have to talk to Grissom about the testing my feelings thing. We don't talk about those issues without reason. It's in the past and there's nothing anyone can do except apologize. Will you walk me down the aisle when the time comes?"

"Girl, you know I would. When's the big day?" She shrugged and they picked up their garbage. He led her out to the car. They laughed and joked all the way back to the lab to which he gave her a hug and they parted ways.

"Hey Sara, Grissom wants these run and now that you are back, you can start them. I'm going to take my lunch right now. Nick's samples are just finishing and he should be by soon to get them."

"Ok. Enjoy." She got right to work and ten minutes later. Nick came strolling in.

"Hey darlin' how's it going?"

"Fine. Your results just printed. Here you go. Talk to Wendy if you have questions. She ran them."

"Thanks." He left and Grissom came in.

"You're back."

"I am. He needed to talk."

"I figured as much. Is it what I think it's about?"

"Probably. Can I tell you after work?" He nodded and watched her work.

"So where did you guys go?"

"Mexican. Paco says 'hola'. I'm running your samples right now. I will page you when I have them done." She changed the subject because John came in the room and dropped off his evidence without a word. Sara waited until he left and then asked a question without taking her eyes away from the task at hand.

"So, how's the new guy?"

"Not nearly as good as you; but he's managing ok. The guys took him under their wing, showing him how I like things done." Sara smiled.

"They must like him." Sara came to the conclusion knowing what it was like to see Grissom upset when something isn't done his way.

"They seem to. He's nice, but I just miss working with you better. I know the guys feel the same way."

"Good to know. I asked Warrick to walk me down the aisle."

"So, when is he doing this?" He asked with a smile.

"After the baby comes. I need to talk to you later. It's important. Can we go to my place?"

"Sure. Now that you mention it, I have something I need to talk to you about too."

"Ok. Now let me get back to work. The boss is a real hard ass when we slack off." She smiled and still hadn't removed her eyes from her work.

"Want me to beat him up?" He was enjoying the playful banter and imagining the sight it would be if she said yes to his offer.

"No, he's too cute to do that. I need something to look at other than this microscope." He actually laughed at that and after a soft pat to her back, he left he room. She smiled, loving how he makes her feel. She glanced at the clock, seeing that there was still four hours left in their shift. She actually groaned a little bit. She realized that this might just be the first time she wanted to leave work early. She sighed and returned to the task at hand knowing that time goes faster when someone is busy.

--

A/N: bad news guys; my computer totally crashed and i haven't uploaded the last ten chapters!! :(

Hopefully soon i will take it to the geek squad and they can fix it. I am so sorry, but aws soon as it is fixed I will post. I have 9 more chaps and an epilogue to go. I will do what i can. Sorry. Keep those reviews coming though.


	31. Chapter 31

Finally, shift ended and Sara couldn't get out of the lab fast enough. She practically dragged Grissom out of the building and to the car. She barely kept to the speed limit while racing through town.

"Sara, slow down! I want to still be alive when we get there."

"Can't. Need to talk to you." She swerved the car into her lot and slammed on the breaks to park the car. She again dragged him into her place and forcibly shut the door behind him. Sara's lust took over and slammed Grissom against it. She attacked his mouth with ferocity. He was too shocked to fight back, so he did the only thing he could; he matched her passion. They ended up right there on the floor mostly because Sara could be strong and convincing when she wanted to be.

"Well that was fun. What brought that on?" He asked after being able to form sentences again. She told him all bout her conversation with Warrick and remembered the things he had told her before. She confessed that the lust had been building up for hours.

"I love you." He told her and sat up to move to a more comfortable location.

"I love you too." Grissom smiled and lifted her in his arms as he walked to her bed.

"Honey, where do you want to live? It makes no sense for us to have both of our places any more."

"It doesn't matter. I don't think that there is enough space in here for all of your books, so my place is out."

"Well then mine is too. We should look for a house. If you want to keep the baby, we'll need the extra room anyway."

"Ok. We can start looking tonight when we wake up. I'm too sleepy." He kissed her head and joined her in sleep.

One month later, it was time for another appointment. Sara had relented and was finally wearing maternity clothes. The baby was announcing its presence by way of the bulge in her abdomen. Catherine had begun to rub her belly every night in hopes that she would be the first to feel movement. Sara and Gil found a house that they liked and now they were busy packing. Sara still hadn't made a decision and she knew she was down to four weeks until her deadline. She was torn. Part of her wanted to give it up because this baby was not created out of love. The other part wanted to keep it because it was hers. She had Gil and he would help raise it as well as the rest of the lab. She was hoping that Doc was right and one day she would just know. Gil refused to voice an opinion because it was not his baby. This led to their first fight; he got tired of her begging and pleading with him to tell her what he thought she should do. The team noticed right away. She talked to a few people and by the end of shift, she apologized. No one would tell her what they would do if they were in her shoes. All it did was leave her frustrated. She left on her own that day telling Gil that she needed to think. She was gone for hours and it hadn't done any good. They still weren't fully reconciled by the time they arrived at the doctor's office.

"Hello Sara, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Liar. What gives?" Gil was shocked at the doctor's directness.

"I just don't know what to do about the baby. Nobody is offering any sound advice either."

"They shouldn't. It's your baby. It's your choice. I think that you have great friends. Besides, half of them would probably tell you to keep it and the other half would say put it up for adoption. You're back to square one." Sara slumped in defeat.

"You've been talking to Al haven't you?" Sara asked as she recognized the tough love attitude.

"Yes, and I'm glad that I am. Shall we check on the little one?"

"Yes." Sara laid back and her stomach was measured. They listened to the heartbeat.

"Sounds great. I'll see you again in four more weeks. Next time, you will see the baby again and you'll have the chance to know the sex if you want." Sara redressed and let Gil lead her to the car. When he pulled into the driveway, she didn't move.

"Sara? Are you coming inside?"

"No. I need to think. I'm going to take the car and drive for a while." He looked slightly hurt.

"Ok. Drive safely. Call me later."

"Sure." She replied non-committally. He closed the door on the car and waited until she drove off before going inside. He knew that she was hurting, but he refused to tell her what he thought because he knew she'd do it. He wanted to keep the baby and raise it as his own, but only Sara could make that possible. He made a plate of food that she could eat when she came back home and went to bed to wait for her.

Sara drove around for a while before ending up at Lake Mead. She sat on the coast line and stroked her belly. She lost all track of time while thinking. Still with no decision, she went to the mall to walk around. She watched the mother's with their babies and wondered if she could do that. She would be over the moon about being pregnant if she hadn't been raped. She didn't even know who the father was. He was one of four faceless men. She was walking by a store and something caught her eye. It was a little t-shirt that said 'My daddy loves me'. Sara pictured Gil with the baby in his arms. He would make a wonderful father and would love the baby as his own son or daughter. Doc was right, she would just know one day. Sara had finally found a new sense of peace as she headed home. Grissom had fallen asleep reading a book. It was obvious that he was trying to stay awake to greet her. She gently removed the book and his glasses, happy that she didn't disturb him. She also saw the plate of food he thoughtfully left out for her. She studied him for a minute with a soft smile on her face and then ate before crawling into bed with him. Immediately he curled to her. She smiled again and went to sleep.

A/N: My computer has been fixed!! Hooray!! I am almost done posting this story as there are only chaps and an epilogue left. The reviews I have gottoen are awesome and I thank you all for them. Keep them coming.


	32. Chapter 32

Grissom woke to the alarm with a weight on his chest. He was surprised to see a mop of dark brown piled on him. He couldn't remember falling asleep, he just knew that she wasn't home hours after crawling into the bed with his book. He must have been as tired as she seems to be now because he didn't hear her come in. Needing to get up, Grissom gently shook her awake. She rolled away and went back to sleep.

"Sara, Honey, it's time to get up and go to work."

"Night off." She mumbled without ever opening her eyes. He let her be. Ecklie told her she could have off whenever she wanted if it was baby related. This counted, because he knew that she was debating on what to do. He didn't like arguing with her and hated seeing her so lost; but he just couldn't tell her how he felt until she made a decision. He went in the bathroom to get ready. Sara slept on.

Grissom kissed her goodbye and left her a note to call him later. He walked into the lab and was greeted by Wendy.

"Is Sara coming in tonight?"

"Good evening. She might come in later. She was tired and is still sleeping."

"Crap. I really needed her help tonight. I got slammed with leftovers from day shift. They had a big case and their tech barely made a dent in the samples." The brunette slumped her shoulders and turned to go back to her lab.

"I asked her to call me and when she does I will ask her to come in. I will see if Greg can help you though." Grissom tried to make her feel better even though he had a feeling Sara wouldn't be in at all.

"Thanks Griss, you're the best." She retreated back into her lab to organize the samples and begin her work. Grissom went into his office and opened his briefcase. He saw something that wasn't in there before and pulled it out.

Gil,

I spent a long time thinking

today and I have finally

decided what to do. I hate

fighting with you and hope

that it never happens again

though we both know it is

unlikely.

I love you with all my

heart.

Sara. xoxo

Grissom smiled and put the note in his wallet. He opened the tiny bag and pulled out something soft. He noticed a baby size t-shirt. He flipped it over and let a tear escape when he saw 'I love my daddy' on the front. Knowing that shift was about to start, He quickly recomposed himself and put the gift away to take home later. He was on the phone with the florist when Catherine came in.

"…yes that's correct. I will pick it up in the morning around ten o'clock. Have it say 'I'm sorry and I love you. From, Gil. Thank you very much. Goodbye." He was startled to see the red-head standing before him.

"Did you upset her?" She demanded. Grissom fought the instinct to back away from her icy glare. Ever sice their rescue, Catherine was protective of Sara only when it concerned Grissom. Frankly, it scared the hell out of him though he would never admit it; not even to Sara.

"No. Not that this is any of your business, but we had an argument and she got pissed because I wouldn't tell her what I thought she should do about the baby. It's been going on for weeks. Today, she left me a note to tell me she has made a decision and I am bringing flowers home with me to apologize for the argument and hopefully make her feel better. She was gone all day thinking and she's still at home sleeping."

"What did she choose?" Catherine's features softened a great deal now, knowing that he didn't screw up and because she could empathize with Gil. Catherine also refused to voice an opinion though privately she thought Sara should keep it. She knew that Warrick agreed with her. Nobody talked about it in the lab in case Sara was nearby, so she had no clue what anybody else thought; not even Gil.

"I think it's best if Sara makes that announcement when she is ready. I know she promised one person that he would be the first to know after me. I will stay silent to honor her promise. Let's go start shift." Grissom did his best to keep his voice neutral so as not to give anything away about what Sara had decided to do. He figured it worked because she didn't question him any further.

The next morning Gil came home mildly surprised that Sara never called him. He juggled the two items he had in one hand so that he could open the door. He made sure to stay quiet in case she was still sleeping. His nose proved that theory false, so he wandered toward the kitchen still staying silent so he could watch her. It was one of his favorite pastimes; just watching Sara. It never mattered what she did and he didn't want to know if she knew that he did this; it wouldn't stop him anyway. He saw her in the kitchen making breakfast and by the looks of it, she was almost done too. She glanced up when he set his jacket on the chair.


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey, have a seat and it will be ready soon." Sara was focused on the stove and not him. She hadn't seen the flowers yet. He put them on the dining room table to show her later.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I just got up an hour ago. There was no point in going in. I thought I would make you breakfast instead." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Wendy missed you. Greg stayed and helped her. Day shift got swamped."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there then."

"I knew you were tired. What made you decide?" He was insanely curious about what made her decide. He was glad that she had because for the last few weeks, she had been distant and he knew that her mind was focused on what to do with the tiny life in her belly.

"You."

"Why me?"

"I know that you won't leave. You'll be a great daddy." She handed him his plate and followed behind with her own. She gasped when she saw the flowers. Grissom took her plate before she could drop it.

"These are for you. I loved my gift and can't wait to see the little one wearing it. Catherine heard me order these for you and jumped down my neck. I told her the truth; that you were mad at me because I wouldn't sway your decision one way or the other. She knows that you have chosen but I didn't tell her the outcome and she never saw the gift." They sat at the table to begin eating.

"Good. I will tell everyone soon enough. Doc is my first visit tonight though. Thank you for the flowers; they're beautiful."

"I figured and you are most welcome." They finished eating in companionable silence and Sara watched Grissom begin to clean up.

"Did you also figure that I would want you to take me to bed?"

"No, I didn't think about that."

"What are you waiting for?" Sara loosely played with her shirt, trying to entice him. She noticed it was working. He forced himself to finish the dishes in hopes of drawing out her arousal a little more. At the moment he finished, he was overwhelmed with her scent. He removed her shirt from his head and chased her to the bedroom. She was already naked and waiting for him in the middle of the bed. He carefully lay on top and avoided putting any pressure on the baby while she undid his buttons to remove the clothes. Once naked, he rolled them over so she was on top again. She continued to tease him, and he learned his lesson about delaying gratification when they were at home. She finally joined with him and he noticed that she was acclimating to him faster every time. She fell on top of him after they had both climaxed and he rolled them so that he could look down on her sweaty, but sated face. He didn't want her to put any pressure on the baby. Lovingly, he placed his palm over her bulging abdomen.

"Am I hurting you or the baby?"

"No, we're fine."

"So, do you want to find out?"

"What do you think?" It was a question of curiosity rather than sarcasm.

"It doesn't matter to me. I was hoping that you would decide to keep the baby. I love you and this little one, even if the genetics don't apply. Knowing that you both are healthy and happy is all I need." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"I think I want to play it by ear. If the baby is cooperating, then we'll find out. Sound fair?" Her hand was idly playing with the sweat drenched curls at his temple while the other rubbed up and down his back. He took his turn to lean in for a kiss.

"It's your baby."

"No. It's **our** baby now. I want to know what you think."

"Yes. That sounds fair. Let's get some sleep." He kissed her and they fell asleep holding each other.

Doc was ecstatic for Sara as was the rest of the team. Sara began making wedding plans with Grissom and Catherine there to help and offer opinions. Together, she and Gil continually looked for ideas for the nursery. Sara scoured several catalogs during her free time and they spent their weekends looking at furniture. They had settled into their new house two weeks prior. Naturally, the team offered to spend a Saturday morning helping move furniture. Sara abused the muscles and tried several room designs before settling. She also repaid their kindness with food and drink. Sara secretly loved that Grissom wouldn't let her do most of the work unpacking the house. All she had to do was tell him where she wanted things. Next week was the next doctor appointment; the one where they would possibly find out the sex.

Sara was in the lab working on a sample when her hand flew to her belly.

"Whoa."

"Are you alright, Sara?" The young brunette was concerned.

"I'm fine Wendy. I think I just felt the baby move for the first time."

"Really? May I?" Sara nodded and put Wendy's hand where she felt the fluttering. A few seconds later, it happened again.

"Cool. What does it feel like to you?"

"It feels like a muscle twitch. Have you ever felt that?" Wendy nodded and returned to her work. Sara did as well but now wore a smile. Grissom came in hours later to take her to lunch.

"You are happy. Break a case?"

"No. I felt the baby move tonight. I liked it."

"Really? Why didn't you call me?" He sounded hurt.

"You were out in the field. I don't want to call you unless it's an emergency. Wendy felt it and we went back to work. It lasted for a few more minutes and then I guess the baby went back to sleep. We want Chinese food; please?" Grissom guided her out of the room and they waved good bye to Wendy as well.

"Naturally. I can't wait to feel it. Is he or she awake right now?" He spoke quietly because he didn't want to be overheard. He wasn't sure why; everyone and their sister knew they were together.

"No, but maybe after we eat. Give me your hand just in case." Grissom reached out his hand and felt it land on her stomach once they were in the car and secluded. He continued to drive with one hand and tell her about the case he was working with Nick.

"Catherine looked pale when she dropped off her samples. You should ask her if she is ok." Sara managed to get out in between bites. Grissom was actually impressed that she uttered two sentences while eating.

"I will. How is your food?"

"We love it." He learned a couple of months ago that it was fairly useless to attempt a meaningful conversation while she was eating, so he kept up with the small talk. He had also gotten used to her eating more than he did. More often than not, she would find somebody's leftovers to snack on. Every person in the lab had learned to bring something vegetarian for her to eat. Someone, and no one knew who, had started the 'For Sara' section of the refrigerator. At first, it annoyed her but she got over that quickly. Nobody cared; it was their way of showing support. Every other week, Sara had Grissom bring in a treat for the lab because they fed her. In the car on the way back to the lab, Grissom rested his hand on her belly again. Right as he pulled into the parking lot, he felt a tiny flutter against his thumb.

"Was that it?" Sara moved his hand a little lower and smiled; glad that he could feel it.

"That was it. Let's just sit here for a few minutes and maybe you will feel some more." Sure enough, he felt several more against his palm. He smiled and finally got out of the car. Sara was headed for the bathroom and when she entered, she heard someone losing their lunch. Catherine came out a minute later.

"Are you ok, Cath?" She shrugged.

"I've been feeling off for the last few days. Thankfully, I only had a smash and grab tonight."

"I told Gil you looked pale. Do you have a fever?"

"It doesn't feel like it. Does Doc still have those crackers for you?"

"Yes. Let's go get them." Sara and Catherine carried on their whispered conversation as they left the bathroom.

"You know, Sophia even said I didn't look too well." A suspicion was rising in Sara and she decided to act on it.

"Do you think, you could be…?"

"No. I'm supposed to be starting menopause. My doctor told me that at my last appointment." Catherine quickly cut her off because in her mind the idea was utterly ridiculous.

"Maybe you should talk to Doc. He has been brushing up on his pregnancy knowledge for me. He won't say a word. I should know, he's my doctor and has been in contact with my OB/GYN. I'll go with you if you want me to." Catherine nodded and allowed herself to be led to the morgue. Halfway there, Catherine was starting to get nervous that Sara might be right. Sara noticed and sent a reassuring smile to her and they finished their trek.

Doc looked up from his autopsy upon hearing an intrusion to his domain.

"Sara, Catherine, what can I do for you?"

"Cath was throwing up just now. Can you check her out?" Sara spoke out of concern for her friend. Doc nodded and told them to wait in his office. Catherine still looked a little nervous.

"Cath, remember when I told you I changed therapists?" She nodded.

"It was Doc. He and Grissom helped me to get back to myself. I couldn't have done it without them. You can trust him."

"Really? Doc was your confidante? All those visits to the lab were…"

"Because I had my therapy sessions here. I was with someone I trusted as much as Gil. I was in a familiar environment and I was surrounded by people that I consider family. It wasn't easy. Doc can really dish out the tough love when he wants to and he played a substantial role as I made the transition with Gil from friend to boyfriend. They wouldn't let me fail."

"Wow. You are smart. Why is he your doctor anyway?"

"I asked him to be. The coroner at my other job was my doctor too."

"I like that. If I wasn't going to the same doctor as Lindsey, I would think about asking him to be my doctor too." Sara smiled and stayed with Catherine. Doc came in a few minutes later.

"Sara, are you soliciting me?" He teased.

"No, but I could."

"She's right. She said some very nice things about you to keep me calm."

"Thank you Sara. How are you feeling now Catherine?"

"I'm still queasy. Sara thinks I might be pregnant. I told her that I am starting menopause; according to my gynecologist."

"Can I take a look and check you out?" Catherine nodded and held Sara's hand to keep her in the room. Doc performed the physical evaluation and then took some blood at the end to run tests on it. He promised to run it himself and page her when he had the results. Catherine nodded and went to rest in Grissom's office. Sara went back to work. Three days later, Catherine got a page and dragged Sara with her to find out the results.

A/N: She kept the baby. I can't imagine her giving it up anyway (though I am currently writing something to that effect). Think Catherine is preggo? Let me know and keep up those reviews!


	34. Chapter 34

Doc told Catherine that Sara was right. Another baby was going to be born into the lab family. Catherine was too shocked to react, so Sara said nothing. Doc let them be.

"Cath, does Warrick know about this?" She dimly nodded.

"Does he know about that you could be pregnant?" Again she nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He said that he won't leave me. He told me that he loves me."

"Do you want me to get him?"

"Yes, please. Sara?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. You won't say anything right? Not even to Gil?"

"It's not my news to share. My lips are sealed. If you are happy then I am happy for you both. Either way I am here for you." Catherine smiled and Sara left the room calling Warrick.

"Brown."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"I just got back and I have samples for you."

"Well, bring them to me in the morgue. Cath needs to see you."

"Doc got the results?"

"Yes. I will see you in a bit." She hung up before he could extract any more information. She stayed with Catherine until Warrick showed up. Two minutes later, Sara took his samples and left the couple alone. An hour later, Warrick found her in her lab and came in with a huge smile on his face. Sara smiled back and wrote 'congratulations' on a sticky note before attaching it to his results. He read it and pocketed the note before going back to his case.

Catherine went looking for Grissom in his office, but he wasn't there. She called him to find out that he was in the garage. He could tell by her voice that she needed to talk and told her to wait in his office for him. A few minutes later, he closed the door behind him.

"Catherine, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Gil stayed silent; mostly from shock. Catherine waited for a few seconds before continuing. "I wasn't feeling so well and Sara asked Doc to check me out. He drew some blood and told me an hour ago what my results were. Sara and Warrick both know and now I am telling you." She kept a poker face and he couldn't tell if she was happy or not.  
"Are you happy about this?"

"I don't know. I knew that I was late and chalked it up to menopause. I'm at that age where most women start and last year my gynecologist told me it was starting. I don't know how to feel right now." She thought t was surreal to be talking about this subject with him. Sure, he was a great friend; but he was also her boss. His body language suggested he was just as uncomfortable with this conversation. Catherine briefly wondered if he and Sara talked about this stuff at home; but didn't dwell on it.

"How does Warrick feel about it?"

"He said he was happy."

"Well I guess congratulations then. If you need a friend, I'm here for you." She smiled tightly.

"Thanks. Sara said that too. We are all a family here, aren't we?"

"If we are, then are some of us guilty of incest?" He needed to bring the tension in the room down just a bit. His witty line did the trick. Catherine laughed at his joke. She felt better after expressing some emotion.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You're welcome. However, you know that you can't go in the field until the baby is here right?" She nodded stiffly.

"I guess that means I have to tell them doesn't it?"

"Yes. It does. If you want to wait a few days, I can lie and say you are maxed on overtime."

"I will let you know when I am ready to tell them. Forgive me if I call in sick tonight?"

"Of course. Ecklie needs to know so we can get a replacement for you as well. Do you want to tell him or me?" She sighed.

"I have known about this for less than two hours and already things are spinning out of control. I will tell him. I will call him when I get ready to leave." Grissom smiled sympathetically.

"Like I said. We're all here for you. Remember, every pregnancy is different. Maybe you won't be so sick through most of it like you were with Lindsey." He tried to console her as best he could.

"I can only hope. So far, it's been better." She stood to leave and Grissom stood with her. Noticing that shift was almost over, he told her she could go home early if she wanted to. She nodded and left him there. He found Sara working steadily in the lab. He indulged in his Sara watching hobby for a few minutes and then went back to the garage.

One week later, he and Sara were in her doctor's office for her twenty week appointment. Her doctor entered the room and greeted both of them. They went through the routine of taking her blood pressure, measuring her glucose levels, and weighing herself.

"Looks good. Are you both ready to see the baby?" Sara and Gil nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Do you want to know the sex?" She asked them while prepping Sara with the cold gel. Gil beat Sara to the answer.

"If the baby is willing to show us, then yes, we want to know." Dr. Mee acknowledged the answer as well as the change in pronoun, but said nothing. She merely nodded her head and turned the machine on. Sara could not believe how big the baby was getting. Dr. Mee took several measurements and photographs all while pointing out various features on the tiny life inside of Sara. Sara knew the exact moment the search for gender identity was on. The focus was on the leg region of the sleeping baby.

"It's hard to tell, but it looks like a boy. Don't go and paint the room blue yet though. I am making an educated guess by the little blob right here next to the leg." She used her finger to point out exactly where she was looking. Suddenly, the baby moved just right and everyone saw that her educated guess was correct. Dr. Mee took a photo of that as well and handed the pictures to Gil. She wiped up Sara's stomach and gave her a paper towel so that Sara could do a more complete job.

"He looks great. I will see you in four more weeks. Have a good day." They both said goodbye to her and left the office after making another appointment. Out in the parking lot, Gil pulled Sara into a fierce hug.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly before declaring her hunger for Mexican food. He drove her to the same tiny little restaurant. In the car, Sara called Doc and told him the good news. She laughed when he jokingly told her she had to name him Albert. She hung up and told Gil. He laughed too. He held her hand while they waited for their food. They ate quickly and drove to his house for much needed rest.

That night at work, Sara invited everyone out for breakfast again. Brass, Sophia and Doc were also invited and agreed to go. Catherine did not look well and asked to stay in the lab with Sara. Gil agreed and sent everyone else out. Grissom knew that Catherine had gone to talk to Ecklie about her pregnancy and was now forced to stay in the lab. She also knew that she would have to tell the team soon before they would start to question why she wasn't in the field with them anymore. Sara and Catherine spent their shift working on cold cases and planning on how she could tell everyone.

The next morning, everyone met at the diner again. Several tables were pushed together and orders were placed. Most people were curious about the gathering and looked to the coordinator. The last time they were all together like this Sara told everyone that she was pregnant and had hooked up with Gil.

"Thank you all for coming again. I wanted to tell you that we are officially half way through the pregnancy. Gil and I also found out that we have a boy on the way." All faces smiled in support. Sara looked to Catherine, who in turn used the opportunity to make her own announcement.

"May I have your attention please?" They all turned their heads in curiosity.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be refraining from field work for a while. Warrick and I are expecting a baby as well. Like Sara, this was unplanned. I have accepted it as have Warrick and Lindsey and the three of us are looking forward to becoming four." Each and every person in the room was happily shocked. Warrick leaned over to kiss her in front of everybody and applause rang out. Sara let a tear escape unnoticed by everyone except Grissom. He gently wiped it away and held her in his arms. Sophia told the women that she was going to plan a baby shower for the both of them. Sara watched her sit by Brass and talk to him quietly. She nudged Gil and discreetly pointed over to where the two detectives sat. Gil stared in disbelief; especially when Brass smiled softly at her.

"When did that happen?" Gil asked her.

"I don't know if it has. Looks suspicious though, doesn't it?" He nodded and Catherine leaned over having heard Sara's last comment.

"What looks suspicious?" She whispered. Sara pointed to Sophia and Brass. Her jaw dropped in utter shock. Sara told Gil to investigate and inform her of the results. He nodded, willing to do anything for her as long as it was legal. Sara continued to watch them carry on the whispered conversation; completely oblivious to everyone else at the table. Gil realized that he had been officially suckered into prying into Brass' private life just to make Sara happy. Sara wouldn't be appeased until she knew the truth. He mentally sighed and marveled at the power this one woman had over him. The check arrived and Sara reached for it, but Warrick was faster.

"Hey! I invited all of you, I should pay."

"We stole your thunder, plus you paid last time. I got it." Sara was going to argue again, but Gil covered her mouth with his hand and politely said 'thank you' to Warrick. The group dispersed and most of them ended up at the park again. Sara and Catherine opted out of Frisbee this time though for obvious reasons. They had fun watching the rest of them. Doc had gone home to rest his legs and visit with his wife.

"So, do you think they are together?" Catherine began the conversation from the swings they were perched on.

"I don't know. They did look cozy though didn't they? Gil is going to check it out for me and I in turn will let you know."

"You've got him wrapped around your finger don't you?"

"It's mutual. He said he will do anything to make me happy as long as it was legal. I would do the same. Getting kidnapped might actually be one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I only wish the men kept it in their pants."

"You're right. If we weren't taken, we wouldn't have our men or be pregnant. More good has come out of it than bad."

"I agree. It also made us a lot closer, for which I am glad. I like talking to you."

"Agreed. I don't think that I have ever seen Gil so happy. A year ago, did you ever think that we would be close friends, pregnant, and hanging out in a park while the rest of our family is running around like fools?" Sara laughed and shook her head.

"Gil and Brass do look a little silly don't they?" Catherine laughed this time.

"They all do considering we're all still in our work clothes."

"Does that make us the normal ones since we're not playing?" Sara asked with a smile on her face.

"Maybe semi-normal since both of us played last time." They never noticed when the game ended and the group walked over.

"Are you insinuating that we aren't normal?" Nick pretended to be insulted. Greg backed up his act.

"Look how you're all dressed. One of these days, we should actually wear clothes to run around in." Catherine retorted.

"You're right. We should start to hang out together more often out of work." Warrick added from behind Catherine. Gil looked at his watch and then grabbed Sara's hand.

"Come on. I'm tired and sweaty. Take me home." He handed her the keys and they said their farewells to the rest of them. They walked hand in hand to his car and drove away. Warrick was on the move to do the same thing but she motioned for him to take Sara's vacated swing with a glance of her eyes. One by one, each person left. Warrick watched Catherine watch Sophia and Brass leave together.

A/N: The ultrasound thing is true. My first son was sleeping and had the cord between his legs so we had to live in suspense. With my second one it looked to be much the same thing until he opened his legs. I've had the best of both worlds. Another chapter soon!


	35. Chapter 35

"What's going on?" Warrick knew something was up and waited until they were alone in her car.

"Sara, Gil and I noticed Brass and Sophia sitting together at the diner. It looked like a private conversation and he smiled at her. Then they left the park together and got into the same car. We think that they are together. Gil is going to investigate further and let us know."

"Are the two of you going to be this interested in everybody's lives from now on?"

"What else are we going to do? We're both stuck at the lab for months. We need something to talk about. Would you rather have us discuss observations or start making stuff up? Rumor mill could be a lot of fun, now that I think about it."

"Uncle! Please just promise me that you'll keep the conversations private??"

"I promise. Now, take me home please." Warrick leaned over to kiss her quickly before driving to her house. He hasn't officially moved in yet, but most of his things were already there. He just had to secure the last few items from his old place; which mostly consisted of electronics.

The next night, Gil walked up to his scene seeing his prey; Jim Brass. The gruff man was smiling at a text message before replying and replacing the phone on his belt.

"Hey Jim."

"Gil." He seemed surprised that Gil had snuck up on him and wondered what the entomologist had seen.

"Are you busy later?"

"Actually, yes. What did you need?"

"I need to talk to you in private. I have a few questions." Brass led him into the scene and showed him where the body is.

"How about I let you treat me to a steak dinner before shift? I'm assuming that Sara will not be joining us?"

"No. She'll be staying home. It's her night off. Steak dinner actually sounds great." Brass nodded and Gil turned to his work. He spent hours collecting evidence. He said goodbye to Brass, but asked that the scene not be released yet.

"Gil, how long have we worked together?" He asked the rhetorical question and answered it himself.

"I know you. I don't release the scene until you are sure you have everything. It's your M.O." Gil smirked in gratitude and gathered his things.

Back at the lab, Gil pulled Sara to work with him. She knew why and closed the door behind her in the room they were in. It had glass walls, so the door was merely to ensure a private conversation.

"So, did you talk to him?" She asked while helping him spread out the evidence. The anticipation in her voice made her sound like a little kid on Christmas morning waiting to open presents. He had to smile at this though he quickly hid it.

"I did. We are going out to dinner tomorrow night. He said he was busy after shift. We're having steak." She made a face at that and he had to chuckle.

"What else?"

"When I got there he was smiling at a text message someone sent him."

"Catherine told me that he and Sophia left the park together and got in the same car."

"It makes me glad that we brought our relationship out in the open. I don't know if I could handle being under the microscope like they are."

"Me too. If you think about it though, we kind of were. Ecklie told you about the pool he had going with upper management."

"True; but there was also nothing going on between us at that time. Nothing to hide except my feelings for you.

"You sucked at it too." He looked at her in complete shock. She kept her focus on the evidence in front of her. A minute later, he came back with with his point of view.

"Like you were any better, miss 'why do you think I moved to Vegas?' and 'you've always been more than a boss to me'?" They were careful to keep their voices down. Sara had her turn to gape at him for a minute before retaliating. Truth be told, she was ctually having a little fun verbally sparring with him and this conversation was long overdue anyway.

"I wanted you to know how I've felt 'since I met you'. I was hoping that it would give you the courage to do something about it. You've had your fair share of verbal slip ups that I would be more than willing to discuss with you at home." She threw a sultry glance his way and he barely caught it. She also couldn't help throwing one of his lines back at him. He equally dreaded and anticipated the conversation that was going to be happening at their house the next morning.

"You're kidding me, we're in the middle of an argument." She knew what he was referring to and smiled. Her being in this mood had the same effect on him. A passionate argument always leads to great sex.

"No, we're not arguing. It's a debate." It was going to be a good morning. From that moment on, they worked in silence since neither was able to trust their voice any further.

Warrick saw the two of them working and knocked on the door to talk to them. The tension in the room nearly knocked him off his feet. Something had clearly happened between these two and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Can we help you?" Sara asked being the first to rip her gaze away from her work.

"Just came to gossip. Guess who was at mine and Nick's scene?" He was smart to close the door.

"Really? Did you see anything?" Sara was invested in this particular piece of gossip though she wasn't sure why, so she blamed it on the hormones. Unbeknownst to her, Grissom blamed the hormones as well.

"Several text messages and once I could have sworn I heard her giggle. It sounded strange coming from her; very girly." Sara and Gil exchanged a look before filling him in on what went down with Brass. Warrick promised to tell Catherine and left the two geeks with their tension.

"I'm getting hungry." Sara mentioned to no one.

"Hungry for what?" He started to pack up the evidence and fully intending to get her food to feed the baby. She helped him and opened doors. He wouldn't let her carry anything.

"I'll meet you at the car and I will let you know." She walked off with as much sway to her hips as she could get now that she was five months pregnant. He still watched her. Five minutes later, he was climbing in the car.

Sara drove through a fast food restaurant and then to a secluded cliff looking over the strip. Gil knew what she wanted and couldn't decide if he wanted to make her wait for it or not. It wasn't exactly legal, but who was going to catch them? Sara ate her food as quickly as she could and slowly inched closer to him.

"I know what you want."

"Good, then we're on the same page."

"I'm still eating." He was going to draw it out as long as he could knowing that he would most likely pay the price later. He had learned not to delay her wishes at home; but right now they weren't at home.

"I've seen snakes eat faster than that." Her hand landed on his thigh; massaging it.

"I'm savoring the flavor and enjoying the view." Sara's lips were on his shoulder and moving higher.

"So am I." She retorted all while continuing her assault on his body which was behaving in a treacherous manner. He knew that she knew it too. Nevertheless, her hands stayed in safe areas and her mouth was on his neck.

"This is government property, you know." He tried to deflect yet again.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Sara's hand had moved much higher on his thigh and began an inward journey. She owned him and he figured it out at that exact moment. He also had a sneaky suspicion that she knew it as well. Her current actions were currently solidifying that theory.

"No." Her hand landed on the prize between his legs. He gasped and almost dropped his food. Sara didn't seem to notice and continued to whisper in his ear.

"Feels to me like your body doesn't care either. Want to be rebellious with me?" Sara's voice was dripping with seductive sweetness. She was pulling out all the stops with regard to seducing him. He was close to submitting. Had they been at home, all it would have taken was a look and sometimes a mild suggestion. Right now though, Sara was barely holding on to her self control and using what little will power she had left not to just have her way with him whether he consented or not. He tried to keep eating as slow as possible. Sara increased her physical efforts.

"Will you at least kiss me?" Sara was beginning to plead with him. He looked at her and finally noticed how close to the edge she really was. Even in the dark of the car, he could she how flushed she was with arousal. His pants were quite uncomfortable and they both knew it since her hand was still there. He gave in and leaned forward to kiss her. She moaned; loudly. When the kiss broke, he went into the backseat.

"Are you coming or what? I can't go back to work with my pants like this." She looked and saw the huge bulge he had. Quickly, she left the car and crawled in the backseat with him. She straddled his lap and attacked his mouth at the same time. They both knew that time was running out so they were quick with their coupling. Both of them were now temporarily sated and ready to go back to work. Though they both knew what was going to happen when they got home and considered their antics in the car as foreplay.


	36. Chapter 36

The next night, Sara slept peacefully when Gil got up to go meet Jim for dinner. He was exhausted from their morning festivities. They spent several hours 'debating' and making love as they unearthed some of their interpretations about the other over the last six years. Gil pulled up to the restaurant where he and Jim agreed to meet. Gil waited until they had placed their orders before beginning any conversation. The waiter disappeared and left them alone.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"A few things. First, I was wondering if you would be my best man when we get married."

"I would be glad to."

"Next, I am about to become a father. Any pointers?" Gil was going to slowly work his way into the only thing he truly was supposed to learn on this surveillance mission from Sara.

"You're asking the wrong guy. My daughter wants nothing to do with me, remember?"

"I do. I was more curious about when they're little though. What do newborns do?"

"Mostly, they sleep, eat and poop. My best advice is to just be there. Babies are a lot of work and Sara will need the help. Do nice things for her once in a while and make sure to spend time with the little one every day."

"Are you seeing anyone?" The question came out of nowhere and Jim sat in silence until the food was served.

"What made you ask?"

"I made a few observations, that's all."

"Gil, you're not very good at stretching the truth. What do you know?" Gil caved.

"Sara made me do it. She was the one to notice you and a certain blonde at breakfast the other day. If I don't tell her anything, she will kill me. What gives?"

"Why should I tell you anything? What if all that is going on are party plans for your baby? She roped me into helping her."

"A source tells me that you two are… close. You know where you work right? I will also tell you that the two of you are under the microscope right now. I can grease some wheels in the rumor mill if you tell me the truth. The only person I am going to tell is Sara, but only because I can't keep anything from her. She owns me."

"How many people are in this little secret of yours?"

"Enough to make your life hell if you don't tell me the truth, but not enough to make damage control impossible." Both men had something the other wanted and at the same time, both men were in fear of Sara. Brass knew that practically nothing could escape when she was investigating and he had become the new subject of interest for her. Grissom knew bad things would happen if he didn't go home with something tangible for her to talk to Catherine about.

"I don't know why I should say anything. There may be something and there may not be. You kept your feelings about Sara hidden in plain sight for so long, it's ridiculous. We all knew."

"I just learned that last night. Sara and I talked about it. If it's true, then I am happy for you both. I also happen to like being a man; please give me something to tell her."

"I never pictured her for wanting gossip."

"She usually doesn't but for some reason she has fixated her sights on you and sucked me into it. I'll ask her why she's so interested in your life all of the sudden when I see her next. I'll even tell you what she says if you tell me what she wants to know. I love her, but she scares the hell out of me when she's mad." Conveniently, Brass' phone beeped telling him that he had a text message. Brass read it and replied. Brass realized that they both essentially had each other by the cajones and knew that Gil knew it too. Their food was served.

"Compromise?" Gil asked.

"I'm listening."

"You tell me what I want to know and I get to keep sleeping in my bed. In return, I will make sure that it doesn't get out. There are two other people in the circle besides me and Sara. I will make sure it stays that way. If you don't tell me what I want to know, your life will be hell for as long as I have to sleep on the couch." Gil finished his speech and ate some of his dinner while Brass thought about the offer. He knew that Gil could in fact make his life hell. He didn't like being under the microscope, as Gil put it. He also didn't like being blackmailed.

"Can I think about it and tell you after shift?"

"I guess that's fine. I know where you live, remember that." Brass smiled and the check arrived. Gil automatically picked it up. Brass threw money on the table for tip.

"The deal was you pay for dinner. I got the tip."

"That's fair. I can't go home without an answer. I will stop by your office after shift."

"I will be there." They walked out to their respective vehicles and drove to work.

Catherine cornered him in his office as soon as he arrived. He was on the phone with Sara.

"…He said he'll tell me after shift. Yes, I know. Get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Love you too. Bye." He turned his blue eyes on Catherine, speaking before she could even open her mouth.

"As soon as I know I will tell her and she will call you. I tried my best." Catherine smiled in return.

"That's all I needed to know. Thank you." Gil breathed a sigh of relief when he was left alone in his office. A ringing phone broke his thought train.

"Grissom.'

"Brass. We are. You are sworn to secrecy. Only Sara and we mean it."

"When?"

"Just before the abduction."

"Thank you. That's all I need to know. Does she know that you are telling me?"

"I told her everything. She was pissed but doesn't like being under the microscope any more than I do. You promise that no one will be talking?"

"Yes. Just the four of us that I told you about."

"Who are the other two?"

"Oh, I can't tell you that. I don't break my promises."

"If anyone finds out, your life will be hell. That is a promise."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I'll see you later." Both men hung up and Gil went into work mode. All he had to do was avoid Catherine for the rest of shift; which wouldn't be too hard. Closing the door to his office was a universal signal to leave him alone unless it was urgent. Brass' love life was not urgent. He managed to make through the shift without any interruptions.

A/N: Anyone out there think this is a bad pairing? I really don't dig Sophia but when I originally wrote this, she was still in the credits. Let me know waht you all think.


	37. Chapter 37

In the morning, Sara practically pounced on him for information.

"Well, what did he say?" She had him pinned against their front door.

"Why is this so important to you? I've never known you to be one that pays any attention to office gossip." She put more pressure on him.

"Do you like oxygen?" She threatened.

"You were right. They got together just before the attack. Now, tell me." She changed her grip and leaned on him lovingly. He automatically wrapped his arms around her.

"I care about Brass and I want him to be happy. If Sophia makes him happy, then I am happy for him. Plus, I am actually at the root of said gossip. It gives me and Catherine something to talk about since we don't get to go to scenes anymore. Oh, I have to call Catherine." Sara ran off, as fast as her belly would allow her, and before Gil could protest. He sighed and went in the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of them.

Sara was now in full bloom and had four weeks to go. Sophia and Brass surprised her with a baby shower and announced their relationship. It was hard not to because the party was at the house they shared. Sara, Catherine, Warrick, and Gil just smiled contentedly. Sara and Gil were overwhelmed by the number of people there to welcome the baby and it took three car loads for to get everything back to their houses. Gil and Warrick set up the crib and furniture in the room Gil painted two weeks prior. Sara and Catherine sat on the sofa enjoying some iced tea. Catherine was sixteen weeks along and had begun wearing maternity clothes recently. Gil came down at some point and helped both ladies off the couch. He led Sara to their son's room. The guys were waiting outside of the closed door.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. Warrick opened the door and both ladies gasped. Gil had made sure that everything was set up and the new clothes were in the laundry.

"It's… it's perfect. Thank you. Thank you all so much." She didn't realize the tears until Gil wiped them away. Warrick was cuddling behind Catherine.The visitors excused themselves to go home and sleep. Sara went in the room and explored while Gil watched from the doorway. He finally got her to leave the room and get some sleep.

Four weeks later, Sara was impatiently awaiting labor. Catherine came rushing into Grissom's office where she was resting. It was quiet because Gil was out at a scene.

"It's a boy! We found out today." Sara smiled and after several attempts, managed to get off of the couch to hug her friend. Sara was officially on maternity leave, but Gil didn't want to leave her alone in the house; so she comes in every night with him and hangs out in the lab. It didn't bother her. She was busy making plans for Catherine's baby shower and confirming her wedding plans at the same time. The only thing left to do was buy dresses and that couldn't be done until Sara has the baby. The two pregnant women hugged as best they could and went for a walk in the halls. Sara was waddling to Catherine's work station in the DNA lab, where Sara used to work. Wendy appreciated the help and enjoyed the company. Nick saw them coming and chose to tease Sara.

"When's that boy coming out? When he's eighteen?" Sara glared at him in return.

"Bite me. I don't know why he's taking his sweet time. He was due three days ago."

"I know. I lost my money in the baby pool. I thought you would be early." He helped Catherine to perch on her stool and walked Sara out.

"How about some spicy food?" Sara's ears perked up with the mention of food.

"Schezuan?"

"What ever the lady wants. My treat." Greg poked his head out of one of the rooms.

"You're buying lunch?"

"I'm buying lunch for an overdue pregnant woman. I read somewhere that spicy food sometimes induces labor. That reminds me, I'll go see if Cath is hungry. Head out to the car and I will meet you there." Sara nodded and waddled away texting Gil that she was going for a ride and would be with Nick. Nick caught up to her before she even reached the front door. She insisted on her car because it was lower to the ground and easier for people to help get her in and out. The only problem was that Grissom had the keys. Nick got her into his truck because Gil was still at his scene. She was breathing hard.

"I want my body back. Get out kid. Get out." Nick laughed, but when she glared at him, he tried to suppress it and apologized. They went to the drive through so Sara only had to get out of the car once. She was happy to eat at the lab anyway. Nick also stopped to get the other pregnant woman food. Catherine must have smelled the food the moment they walked in the door because she was practically salivating upon seeing the two of them. Sara dove into her food hoping that it would work. There was enough food for six people, but no one could touch any of it until the two pregnant women were done eating. So, Nick sat on guard to get them what ever they needed while they ate. The good news was that no matter what, she was done being pregnant in one week. Dr. Mee told her and Gil that if the baby didn't arrive on his own, then she was going to induce labor. Sara only hoped that the baby would get bored soon and want to come out on his own; hence the spicy food.

Grissom came in toward the end of her meal and bent over to give her a quick kiss. His mouth felt like it was on fire.

"What are you eating?"

"Nick bought me spicy food. I'm hoping labor will start soon. I'd like to actually see my feet again." Gil was gulping down the water as fast as he could.

"That is spicy. Where did he take you?"

"Schezuan. Wasn't that nice of him? He fed Catherine too."

"That explains it. Yes, that was nice of him. I will see you later." He kissed the top of her head this time and left the room.

It was three days later that Sara felt something was different. She had been rolling around in a wheelchair when her feet got to swollen for her to walk. She felt a sensation in her abdomen followed quickly by intense pain. When it was over she picked up her feet and rolled to the morgue. Doc registered the pain on her face even though he was in the middle of an autopsy.

"Hang in there Sara. David, come finish this for me." The assistant coroner immediately did as he was told. Doc motioned for Sara to follow him and paged Gil at the same time. Sara mildly groaned and he stopped to watch her.

"Breathe deep and slow. Look in my eyes and focus." She locked eyes with him until the pain subsided. Grissom burst in a minute later, thankful that he had been hanging around the lab, waiting for this baby to be born.

"Is it time?"

"Looks like it. Push her and follow me." Doc answered the question and led the way to a back area he'd sectioned off for Sara a month ago just in case this happened.

"Gil, help her onto the table and then call her doctor. Sara, I'm going to check you out and get you hooked up to a monitor." They both nodded and Grissom had to wait for the contraction to end before he could move her. He was nervous an excited and scared all at the same time. He had to help Sara change into the gown Doc borrowed from the hospital. It would make things easier on everybody. Conveniently, there was also a plastic bag for her clothes. Doc truly had thought of everything.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes." Gil answered and Doc reappeared. Grissom left to call Dr. Mee. Doc respectfully waited next to Sara's legs for Grissom to return.

"I'm going to check you and see how dilated you are. This will tell me if you have time to get to the hospital or not. Ready?" Sara nodded and gripped Gil's hand in pain.

"Coming fast." She grunted. The area was sealed to eyes, but not to ears. The three people behind the curtain were unaware of the small gathering on the other side. They heard her groan in pain and gasp.

"Already half way there and your water has broken. I felt the head. Do you want to go or stay? Either way is fine with me."

"Dr. Mee chooses. Whatever is best for the baby. Oww! God it hurts!" Doc left to call her doctor disposing his gloves and washing his hands on the way there. He was shocked to see all of the CSI's standing there along with a few lab techs.

"You all need to wait outside. This many people in here have too many germs. We don't want the baby to get sick; or Sara." Reluctantly they all left. David was smart enough to finish the autopsy, close up and leave after putting the body away. Doc was almost finished so it was easy work. Warrick stayed to help him disinfect the table and the tools just to get the job done faster.

"Well she said that because your water broke, she wants you to get to the hospital right away. She thinks he will be too big to deliver on your own. An ambulance is on its way and should be here in a few minutes." Sara nodded breathing through another contraction. Grissom was wiping her head down with a damp cloth and whispering encouraging words to her. She told him to shut up; and that was putting it nicely.

"Sara, I didn't know you knew those words. Be nice to Gil, he's only trying to make it easier for you." Doc was trying to distract her, but it wasn't working.

"Drugs. I need drugs. Make the pain stop." Sara moaned in pain, clutching at Gil.

"I can't Sara. It won't be much longer. I promise." The EMT's arrived just then.

"Hello?" Sara recognized the voice and growled in disgust.

"Back here!" Doc shouted back. Hank and Grissom both froze upon seeing each other. Sara was in too much pain to care.

"She's progressing fast and overdue. Her water is broken. Get moving. Her doctor is waiting at Desert Palm." Doc ordered to two men. Luckily, Sara was already on a stretcher, so they took her on that one, promising to bring it back and collect theirs later. Hank pushed from behind Sara's head and Mark, his partner, pulled at the foot. Grissom walked beside her, holding her hand the entire way. The whole lab got to see what was going on because the morgue was the room furthest from the main entrance, where the ambulance was parked. They loaded her up and Hank got in the driver's seat already knowing that Sara wouldn't want him in the back with her.

A/N: I know I brought back Hank the Skank, but his appearance is only for the ride to the hospital. He wo't be staying around.


	38. Chapter 38

Dr. Mee was waiting in the ambulance bay with gloves in hand ready to check her upon arrival. She climbed in the back and gently opened Sara's legs. Grissom blocked any view from the open doors. Sara moaned in pain at the intrusion of her body. Dr. Mee is not as gentle as Doc is.

"He's ready. Let's move. We need to get him out. Take her right up to the maternity floor." She disappeared and they were on the move again. Dr. Mee met her as she was coming off of the elevator. She directed the stretcher to the surgery suite. Gil was whisked away by a nurse to put scrubs on. Sara had her gown changed again and was given an epidural. When Gil came in the room, she was happy although strapped to a table. He sat by her head and held her hand while he waited for the baby to announce his arrival.

"I feel no pain. Kiss me."

"I can't. I have to wear this mask. I love you."

"I love you too. Drugs, good. Pain, bad." He smiled at her though he knew she couldn't see it. He watched the preparations take place and held her hand.

"Sara, can you feel this?" Dr. Mee asked.

"Feel what?"

"That's just what I wanted to hear. I am going to begin. In a few minutes, you'll feel some hard tugging and then he will be here."

"Ok." Grissom stood to watch. Amazing was only one of several adjectives he could apply to what he was witnessing. Dr. Mee's hands went into Sara's body and pulled out a baby; like a magician pulling a rabbit out of a hat. He watched the tiny body be cradled and then suctioned causing him to cry. His own tears went unnoticed by anyone, including himself.

"Here he is. He's beautiful Sara." Dr. Mee handed the baby to a nurse so she could stitch Sara up. Gil sat back down by her head. They both watched, as best they could, the nurses fuss over him and clean him up. He was weighed and measured. The entire time, the little bundle was letting everyone know how unhappy he was at the moment. Sara couldn't stop smiling. Dr. Mee was worried that the baby may have ingested some meconium and asked that he be given a more thorough exam. He was wrapped up tight and placed into Grissom's arms for the first time.

"He's beautiful, Sara." He showed her and she stroked his face since her arms were still strapped down. She smiled with tears in her eyes. The nurse took him back to give him a bath and perform a few tests to make sure he is healthy. Grissom held her hand and laid his forehead on hers. They were speaking softly even though no one in the room was paying any attention to them.

"You're amazing. Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"Thank you for always being there. If I didn't have you here with me, he would be going to different parents. I just wish he was biologically your baby."

"I do too. We can do something about that in the future."

"I'd like that. Can I recover first?" He chuckled and nodded against her forehead. Their whispered conversation was interrupted by the completion of the surgery. Sara was cleaned up and placed in a room. She fell asleep almost immediately upon being placed in her new bed. Gil went to call Doc so he could inform the team.

David was busy cleaning and sterilizing the 'baby room' when he heard Doc on the phone. It sounded like a happy conversation and hoped it was news on the baby.

"I will tell everyone. Congratulations Gil. Give Sara our love and tell her we'll all be there sometime after shift." He hung up the phone and entered the large room.

"David, I'm going for a walk. Jacob Richard Albert Grissom is here weighing in at ten pounds, eleven ounces and twenty-two inches long." David dropped the utensil he was cleaning.

"He's a big baby. Tell me she didn't push him out."

"No. She had a C-section. She's resting now and I told Gil we would be over to visit later. Oh, we might as well leave baby central up in case we need it for Catherine." Doc walked out of the room telling everyone he saw the good news. He saw a few people get on the phone presumably to call other employees or detectives. Catherine actually winced when she heard how big that baby was.

"No wonder she couldn't walk. She's too tiny to carry a baby that big. Is she having a DNA test done to find out which asshole did it?"

"If she is, then she hasn't asked me to do it and neither has Gil." He answered her next question before she had a chance to ask it. She nodded and walked away pulling her phone out to call Warrick.

Soon, the tiny hospital room was inundated with visitors. It seemed as though every single employee came by after shift. Sara fell asleep a few times, but it was understandable. Nurses frequently had to come in and shoo people away to keep the visitor rule at least somewhat believable. They would have been a lot stricter if Sara didn't have a private room. She was in pain and did manage to keep her temper in check; mostly. It wasn't until visiting hours were over that she was awake enough to spend quality time with Gil and the baby alone. There was no need for talking, so they sat in peace. Jacob began to fuss so Sara asked for a bottle to feed him. Gil changed his diaper first and handed him back to Sara so she could feed him. He was surprised that she didn't want to breastfeed. She didn't even try. He would ask her about it some other time. He was content to watch her feed their son. He was tired, but couldn't go to sleep until Jacob was in the basinet. Sara wasn't allowed to get out of the bed yet and couldn't lift anything heavier than Jacob anyway.


	39. Chapter 39

Two months later, Sara realized that the wedding was ten days away. She and Gil easily established a routine at home when caring for Jacob. Catherine was surprised about the baby shower and was inching closer to her delivery date. She and Sara had managed to pick out a dress that flattered her expanded size as well as Sophia's smaller frame. The three women were out to lunch one day when Sara looked up from feeding Jacob. Sophia did not look well at all. In fact, she looked quite pale. Catherine noticed as well.

"Are you ok?"

"My stomach has been acting up for about a week or so. I'll be fine." Sara and Catherine exchanged a knowing look. It was the same one they shared when they suspected her of being in a relationship with Brass. Catherine finished her meal quickly while Sara strapped Jacob back into his stroller. Luckily, there was a pharmacy across the street. Catherine walked in calmly with the other two ladies behind her. The cashier looked at her funny when Catherine paid for the item she picked up. Sara kept Sophia busy near the bathroom.

"Here." Catherine handed the blonde woman a small paper bag. Sophia looked inside and gave it back. She shook her head.

"No."

"Humor us, please?" Sara asked nicely. Sophia was outnumbered and gave up. She ought to know that you can't get much past a CSI, especially since she used to be one. She didn't suspect a thing until she looked in the bag. Naturally, she found the other two women waiting outside the bathroom when she emerged. They both raised their eyebrows seeking an answer to the unspoken question.

"Two lines." Sophia kept a poker face wanting to see how they reacted.

"Is that good or bad?" Catherine probed. Sara and Catherine needed to remind themselves to keep a straight face until they knew how Sophia felt about it.

"I don't know. It's not something we've ever talked about."

"It'll be fine. Jim won't leave if that's what you're worried about." Sara assured her. Sophia just looked so sad and depressed.

"I'm not worried about that. It's just that I don't know how he will react. Ellie won't even give him the time of day and he still religiously calls her. I don't know if he wants to start over and I don't want to stay with him if he doesn't. I can't raise a baby by myself."

"Sophia, you wouldn't be alone. Come on. Let's go to my house. Jacob needs a nap." Catherine nodded in agreement and led the way before her bladder got the best of her.

"You won't say anything, will you? At least not until I tell Jim. Please??" She asked suddenly. They smiled and gave their word.

Grissom was napping on the couch in his boxers and a t-shirt. Thankfully Sara was the first one in and saw him. She turned to her counterparts and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Sophia, can you watch Jake for a minute. Gil is unpresentable." She slid in the door shutting and locking it behind her. She allowed herself a quick chuckle. He was sprawled out on the couch as much as one can be. One arm was hanging off and his leg was on the floor. His other arm was holding the book loosely to his chest while his other leg stretched out and hung off the arm of the couch. His head was tilted so that his chin was on his chest, causing him to snore slightly. She bent over to kiss him awake.

"Hey, how was shopping?" He asked sleepily and sitting up at the same time.

"It was fine, but you need to get up. Catherine and Sophia are here and waiting patiently outside. You are so lucky that I was the first one in the door." Catherine's urgent knocking began signaling the need for the bathroom. Gil shot off of the couch and closed their bedroom door behind him. Sara laughed and opened the door to her friends.

"Let me put Jake down and I will be right back." Catherine went right into the bathroom. Sophia was sitting alone on the couch when Gil came out with a pair of pants and a clean t-shirt on.

"Where is everyone?" She took in his scruffy appearance and smiled.

"Good afternoon to you too. Cath is in the bathroom and Sara is putting Jake down for a nap." She watched him straighten up from his nap and finally finger comb his hair. Sara joined them a minute later.

"Is Cath still in the bathroom?" They nodded.

"Hey Sara!!" Her voice echoed through the lower level of the house. Sara went to the door.

"What is it?"

"Come in here." Sara slowly opened the door and saw Catherine on the toilet.

"What's wrong?"

"Labor is starting. I had blood on the tissue. Can you call Warrick and tell….him…to get his….ass….over….here?" Sara held her hand and breathed with her. She called Sophia to come sit with her and disappeared for a minute.

"Gil, call Warrick and tell him to come over, now. Catherine needs him." She demanded and rushed past him.

"What's going on?" He followed her instead of making the call.

"Just do it, please. She's in labor." Sara was digging through her old maternity clothes that she hadn't packed away yet. She pulled out a fresh outfit for Catherine to wear and something to protect her undergarments during transport. Knowing what was going on, Gil did as he was told while Sara and Sophia helped Catherine get dressed and onto Sara's bed. Sara was coaching her while they waited for Warrick. The man was panicking when he arrived so Gil had to calm him down and remind him to remain calm.

Catherine delivered her baby boy the next afternoon. Mrs. Robbins agreed to babysit Maxwell Brown at the same time as Jake Grissom. Catherine was grateful and offered Lindsey to help out as needed. The girl was sixteen and capable of staying home alone. At the hospital, Sophia pulled Brass off to the side.

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything."

"I know. While I was out with Sara and Catherine, my upset stomach reared its ugly head again. Sara and Catherine took me to get a pregnancy test. It was positive."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Two lines means positive. They saw the test." She kept looking at the ground in fear that he would be angry with her. He cupped her face to force her to look at him. Sophia was hocked to see a smile on his face.

"Sweetie, I am thrilled. Not only do I get a second chance at fatherhood, but it's with someone I love. I am happy to share my genes with you." She laughed through happy tears and hugged him hard. He tipped her face so he could kiss her. Gil and Sara saw the exchange though they couldn't hear what was being said. Sara caught Sophia's eye and the other woman nodded.

"Sophia is pregnant. We found out yesterday just before we came to the house."

"I'm happy for them." Was the only comment he offered and pulled Sara away using his arm to snake around her waist. They needed to get home to pay the babysitter anyway.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Sophia and Jim put their parenting skills to an early test by babysitting Jake while Gil and Sara went on their honeymoon and again when Catherine and Warrick married three months later. The following year after their daughter Alyssa was born; Jim Brass joined Sophia Curtis in holy matrimony. Jake Grissom served as a ring bearer in all three weddings with Maxwell Brown joining him. Sara discovered another pregnancy in between weddings and wore a maternity gown for her function as a bridesmaid in Sophia's wedding. Gil was ecstatic that the baby she was carrying now was genetically his and not some strange guy that didn't even have the courage to take his mask off.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: well this is it. I am so thakful to all of you who have read this and sent reviews. Maybe soon I will post another story, because I've got loads of them. **Warning:** This chapter is kind of sad. I made sure to mention each character in this chapter. Let me know what you think! Also thanks to my beta reader (theyhauntme) for her wonderful input.

**Epilogue**

After their parents died, Jake Grissom and his younger sister Katie rifled through boxes and boxes of memories in the house where they grew up. Jake learned about how he was conceived via a diary written by Sara. It had some detail about what had happened and great detail about the aftereffects. It had snippets of conversations she had had with Warrick and Catherine and most of all, their father. Their father's journal didn't refer to the kidnapping at all other than Sara was gone for three days and he had never been so glad to see her in his life. They figured he wrote just enough to jog his memory, which didn't help them at all. Katie was horrified to discover what had happened to her mother, 'Aunt Catherine', and 'Aunt Sophia'. She and Jake wished they had never read their mother's diary. No one in her 'family' had ever mentioned it before and now they were all but deceased.

Only Greg was still in the area, but Alzheimer's had set in. Jake tried to visit with him knowing that Alzheimer's patients could remember the past quite clearly, but Greg had blocked that memory and could not or would not tell them anything.

Nick moved back to Texas years previous and died a few months ago from a heart attack. His wife still lived there and his children and their families stayed nearby. She tried to help Jake on his quest, but admitted that Nick had never disclosed anything more than the fact that they were kidnapped. She searched his journals for Jake and found that he referred to it and said he admired the five of them for their strength and courage to move on in their lives and not let a traumatic event like that stop any of them from finding and embracing love in their lives.

Warrick and Catherine had tragically died in a drunk driving accident when Maxwell was twenty. The worst part was that the other driver lived. Max also searched through journals with limited success. Lindsey still had control of her mothers things. His father wrote that although it was horrifying to witness and be a part of, more good has come out of it than bad. He hoped that he never has to be any part of something like that ever again and appreciates the true depth, beauty, grace, and stamina of the women in his life.

Lindsey refused to talk about it for fear of a relapse and needing therapy again. She said that she was happy now and loved being a mom. She couldn't relapse for the sake of her young children. Her husband fully supported Lindsey saying that it's sad that it happened, but if it didn't, most of the kids wouldn't be living. They weren't sure of how much he knew by the words he chose. Jake and Katie wisely chose not pursue the topic any further with Lindsey.

Sophia was in a retirement home living out her days getting daily visits from Alyssa and her family. She said she remembered some of it, but never wanted to talk about it. She shared a few things, but they had already learned that from reading their mother's diary.

Jim had fallen victim to cancer ten years ago. It was aggressive and by the time it was discovered, there was nothing that could be done.

Gil also developed cancer. It started in his prostate and advanced quickly. Chemotherapy helped a little, but the pain became too much for him and he decided to stop the treatments. He lived long enough to meet his grandchildren and to tell his wife he loved her one last time.

Sara suffered from a broken heart and tried to overdose several times. Katie moved Sara into her home to keep a better eye on her mother. The only thing Sara wanted to do was visit the graveyard. Sara had also stopped talking to anyone except to Gil's headstone. Even then, she spoke so quietly that her words could not be heard. Katie made her mother eat something before anyone would drive her there. Sara finally gave up on the visits and waited until her body gave out because she had stopped eating. Try as they might, they could only get her to eat some broth and drink water. Out of all of them, hers was the most painful to watch and longest lasting. Katie and Jake shed a few tears for their family until their children came in the room demanding dinner. The two siblings packed up the last few items for the day before joining each of their families for dinner at the house they grew up in.

The End


End file.
